TODO POR UN SUEÑO
by luzdeluna2012
Summary: De día ,mesero de una cafetería ,por las noches strippers en el club "ciudad oculta". ¿Sera Bella,la mujer que cautive su corazón? ¿ Podrá Edward volver a enamorarse y cumplir su anhelado sueño?
1. Chapter 1

_**SUMMARY**_

_Cualquiera puede dominar un sufrimiento, excepto el que lo siente._

William Shakespeare

**TODO POR UN SUEÑO**

Lo más triste en la vida del hombre es creer estar enamorado.

Y al despertar una mañana descubrir que todo lo vivido junto a la mujer de tus fantasías, tienes esa sensación, de que todo ha sido un sueño.

Un hermoso y doloso sueño.

De adolescente fui una persona llena de energía y entusiasmo, aventurero, al que le encantaban los retos.

Amaba la libertad.

Hasta que un día decidí formar una familia.

Me deshice de un apellido jerarquizado, de una herencia millonaria y de una vida de lujos. Había renunciado en mi interior a ser un Cullen.

Nos tomamos de la mano y huimos de los adultos responsables.

Comencé a trabajar en una cafetería. Alquilé un departamento en los suburbios. Y compartimos lo cotidiano del día a día, hasta que por capricho del destino, me desperté un amanecer y me encontré sin el calor del cuerpo de mi mujer.

A mis veinticinco años, aun no he conocido la mirada del verdadero amor.

En mi corta existencia, he vivido una gran aventura al pensar que ese amor de adolescente, iba a convertirse en el amor de mi vida.

Hoy siendo experimentado, he cerrado mi corazón creando un abismo, entre el joven que era y el adulto en que me convertí.

Solo sobrevivo…los días pasan uno a uno.

Añorando viejos tiempos, cargados de olor a café recién hecho y pan tostado.

Aunque debo reconocer que mi existencia gira en torno a un sueño.

Todo por un sueño.

Mi realidad económica aún no me permite realizarlo.

Podría pedirles ayuda a mis padres, pero en cinco años nunca me buscaron y no intentaron saber de mí.

Por consiguiente mi objetivo solo lo alcanzaría ganando más dinero.

Una noche de verano, se inauguró en el centro de la ciudad un club de nudistas masculinos, era mi oportunidad de juntar dinero para mi ostentoso sueño.

Realice la entrevista de admisión y el día que me mentalice para hacer lo único que sabia, servir las mesas. …

Termine siendo el corsario misterioso, un strippers por accidente.

Ese día, conocí al amor de mi vida y volví a ser feliz.

* * *

DISCLAIMER

Crepúsculo, Twilight, New Moon, Eclipse, Amanecer, Breaking Dawn así como el resto de títulos y personajes asociados a la serie escrita por Stephenie Meyer,

Son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer y asociados.

Este fanfic es un trabajo hecho por una fan(luz de luna), creada con el único propósito de entretener y de dar vida a estos geniales personajes en otro contexto que son de mi invención.

La información o algunos nombres están tomados de los libros editados en español por Alfaguara (Santillana) y por las webs de Stephenie Meyer . Las imágenes e información de la película pertenecen a Summit .

* * *

By Luz De Luna

IGNORAME O DEJAME UN REVIEW.

ALIMENTA MI IMAGINACIÓN.

BESOTES.


	2. I CIUDAD OCULTA

Todo por un sueño

Cualquiera puede dominar un sufrimiento, excepto el que lo siente.

_William Shakespeare_

**TODO POR UN SUEÑO**

CAPITULO I-CIUDAD OCULTA

-Estas pálido, pareces una niñita- Jake me observaba realizando un gran esfuerzo para evitar soltar una risotada.

-Es mi primera vez-confesé algo avergonzado.

-Tranquilo Edward-palmeó mi hombro al pasar por mi lado-Cuando las escuches corear tu nombre, crecerá tu ego, te sentirás mejor.

-No lo se.-mis pensamientos se agolpaban en mi cabeza-Esto es temporal, sólo intentaré todo por un sueño.

-¡Escucha Mike!-Jake le gritó a un joven que se esparcía aceite por su cuerpo-Nuestro amigo es un romántico-rompieron a reír en carcajadas los dos.

-Mira Edward, ahí afuera…-señalo Mike la puerta del camerino-…se encuentran cientos de lobas en celo, que lo único que desean es tener tu polla en su boca.-levantó sus cejas sugestivamente y bajó su mirada a mi entrepierna.

-Solo trabajo en esto por necesidad, no se confundan, no es lo mío.-caminé ofuscado hacia el baño.

Cerré de un golpe la puerta, apoyé mis manos en el vanitory y observé detenidamente mi rostro en el espejo.

Me sorprendió mi palidez, color adquirido por mi miedo. Sentía miedo, miedo a lo desconocido y a la situación por la que debía soportar en breve….y todo por un sueño.

Deslice mi mirada desde el espejo, siguiendo mi reflejo, bajando desde mi rostro, pasando por mi cuello y deteniéndome en mi torso desnudo.

La imagen que me devolvía el cristal, daba compasión, me sentía un pobre hombre, algo desgarbado, piel blanca y sin músculos. Mierda, me encontraba por debajo de mi peso. Realmente iba a ser el hazme reír de todas esas mujeres.

Y como fresa del postre me veía bien gay con mi torso aceitado y cubierto de purpurina, que por los efectos de la luz, provocaba destellos en mi piel.

Con un movimiento involuntario mis parpados se cerraron, para olvidar la imagen que me devolvía el cruel espejo y emití una leve exhalación acompañada por un susurro…

-Solo lo hago por ti, mí vida.-imposible evitar que una gota salada escapara de mi lagrimal.

Unos azotes en la puerta, me sobresaltaron.

-¡Vamos niño bonito!, es tu turno, sales junto a Mike.- agradecí escuchar la voz de jake, estaba jugado, era el todo por el todo.

-¡Un momento!-grité desde el interior con la voz algo quebrada. Me acomodé mi cabello o lo intentaría.

Mis manos temblaban por el miedo al ridículo que me abrasaba desde mi interior, como si me consumiera por dentro.

Al salir del baño, tome mi antifaz y mi sombrero de corsario, inspiré profundo, tomando todo el aire que mis pulmones podían albergar y salí rumbo al pasillo de la muerte.

Los alaridos femeninos inundaban todo el lugar, se percibía como un bullicio en pleno recital de rock.

Algunos compañeros regresaban del escenario, circulando en sentido contrario al mío, al pasar palmeaban mi hombro deseándome suerte, otros mas osados me pellizcaban mi trasero.

Al final del pasillo, me espera Mike, ése niño engreído, su disfraz de marinero, me parecía de lo más gay, para nada varonil, no pude evitar sonreírme.

-¡Acelera tu paso Corsario!-mis pasos lentos, enervaban la paciencia de Mike.-Finaliza jake y será nuestra presentación.

Las lobas en celo, aullaban enfebrecidas detrás del telón.

Comencé a sentir pánico escénico, una gota de sudor frío recorría mi sien.

Victoria, la locutora y socia de su esposo, retumbaba en mis oídos con su voz seductora y sensual.

-Despidamos a Jake como se merece-le hablaba a la multitud enloquecida que opacaban la música del baile.-Recuerden que las instalaciones cuentan con sectores VIP, para dar rienda suelta a sus mas oscuras perversiones.- mi corazón saltó dos latidos, jamás dormiría con una desconocida y mucho menos sin amor, para mi estar íntimamente con alguien significaba sentirme enamorado. Supongo que por mi rostro atormentado, Mike realizó el siguiente comentario.

-Te comerán vivo .Peor, te acostumbraras, además una noche con alguna de ellas equivale a la paga de todo un mes.-le resté importancia al comentario.-Estate atento, cuando nos nombre, saldremos.-el pánico se apodero nuevamente de mi cuerpo, que temblaba como una hoja.

La voz melosa y cargada sexualmente de Victoria, ingresaba a mis oídos apunados.

-¿QUIEREN HOMBRES SEXYS Y FOGOSOS?

-Siiiiiiiiiiiiiii…..-gritaron las lobas hambrientas al unísono.

-ESTA NOCHE, EN CIUDAD OCULTA… ¡carne fresca!,¿tienen hambre?-las lobas gritaban entusiasmadas.

¿Por mi carne?, ¿a eso me someto como hombre?, solo soy un trozo de carne. Todo sea por el sueño, por su sueño, todo sea por ser parte en vida.

Volví a prestar atención a la voz de Victoria.

-DESDE ALTAMAR… DESDE LAS PROFUNDIDADES DEL OCÉANO, AMARRA EN EL PUERTO DE CIUDAD OCULTA, SU BUQUE PIRATA….¡EL CORSARIO MISTERIOSOOO!-dos manos se apoyaron en mi espalda y me sacudieron dándome un empujón, aparecí en medio del escenario ,con cara de espanto y solo, sin Mike. Su risa salía por detrás del telón.

Empecé a temblar frente de cientos de mujeres que deseaban mi miembro en su boca. Victoria se percató de mi timidez y soltó sus palabras una tras otra…

-NUESTRO CORSARIO MISTERIOSO, SE ENCUENTRA DESEOSO DE RESCATAR ALGUNA DONCELLA EN APUROS…-los segundos transcurrían eternos, busqué en mi memoria ,alguna imagen de bailes eróticos de strippers pero solo tenia recuerdos de imágenes de mujeres desnudas bailando en unos de esos bares ,de bailar como ellas quedaría muy femenino y poco decoroso. Una sonrisa se instalo en mi rostro imaginando mis pasos de baile, acariciándome los senos, esos que no tenía.

-¡Baila para mí, Corsario!-gritó una loba desde una mesa, imposible divisarla por el humo y lo bajo de las luces.-intenté realiza suaves movimientos con mis caderas. Busqué la mirada de Victoria que me indicaba con su mirada y ademanes que siguiera.

-NUESTRO CORSARIO MISTERIOSO NOS DELEITARA CON SU ESCULTURAL CUERPO PARA RECREAR NUESTRA VISTA-tomé el último botón de mi camisa, lo desabroche lentamente, con movimientos sexys, indiscretos.

Mis estremecidos dedos realizaban movimientos torpes, de fondo sonaba STILL GOT THE BLUES, continúe con mi segundo botón, mis dedos se deslizaban por la tela de mi camisa con mas seguridad, el local se encontraba en silencio, cerré mis ojos, la música me transportó hacia otro lugar, a mi habitación, solo.

Me encontraba solo.

Mi corazón desaceleró sus latidos, lo estaba disfrutando.

Abrí lentamente mis ojos, escaneé cada mesa a mi alrededor, a cada mujer que se encontraba mirando libidinosamente mis movimientos y siguiendo mis dedos que acariciaban los botones.

A mitad de la canción, iba por mi tercer botón, a la altura de mi torso aceitado, mis ojos fueron atraídos por un imán, una fuerza devastadora de una mirada color café que se coló dentro de mi alma.

No pude o no quise desviar mis ojos, clavé mi mirada en ese rostro. Recordar que llevaba puesto el antifaz me dio seguridad, me perdí en su mirada, el tiempo se detuvo, sus ojos me transmitieron paz y confianza.

Baile solo para ella, sugestivamente tiré mi camisa al suelo y le sonreí.

Ella solo esbozo una pequeña sonrisa que me enamoro, a pesar de notar su lejanía, como si se encontrara en otro lugar, como si no disfrutara del lugar.

Recorrió mi torso desnudo con su mirada, se detuvo en mi tatuaje del hombro, inclinó su boca hacia el sorbete, tomó un trago de su bebida, juraría que hasta se sonrojo.

Mi mirada se perdió en su labios, jugosos, mullidos y carnosos.

La camisa caía lentamente al suelo, como si los segundos se detuvieran, cuando la tela rozó el suelo, una multitud enardecida comenzó a gritar, pegar alaridos.

Fui todo un éxito .levanté mis brazos en señal de triunfo.

-DESPIDAMOS AL CORSARIO MISTERIOSOOOOO-susurro Victoria.

-¡VIOLAME, PAPITO!-grito una mujer enloquecida entre la multitud. Sonreí de lado a mi pequeña musa inspiradora de mi éxito, ella me regalo una tímida sonrisa, mientras juntaba solo mi camisa, no me anime a quitarme el pantalón y quedar en tanga. Eso me daba mucha vergüenza.

Mientras Mike realizaba su entrada triunfal, con su ego altivo de macho "poseo carne para todas", continúe por el pasillo un poco aturdido por lo sucedido. Realmente había sido una experiencia muy fuerte.

Algo en mi interior me decía que debía volver a ser el de antes de conocer a Tanya.

Si buscaba en mi interior, seguramente tenia guardado a ese hombre arrogante, posesivo, cargado de testosterona, con actitud dominante.

A pesar de que me costaba expresar mis sentimientos, mi rostro te decía que me caería a golpes si solo me miraban.

En esa época no me importaba como lucia, solía vestirme casual. Mi temperamento solía ser agresivo y a veces pecaba de terco si discutían mis decisiones, aunque no fueran las correctas.

Pero el tiempo y lo vivido, habían hecho estragos en mi persona y ahora no soy ni la sombra de lo que solía ser.

Me he convertido en un tierno, mas bien un hombre flojo, que se emociona ante una mirada, una caricia o un beso.

Por alguna razón Mike lo había detectado y no me vería como alguien de temer, razón por la cual, me arrojó a las garras de las lobas y por un mecanismo interno que desconozco se sentía muy superior a mí, podría decir que se creía un matón, al cual debía temer.

Parado frente a la puerta del camerino, susurre para mi…algún día conocerás al verdadero Edward Cullen.

Definitivamente este que bailo tímidamente en el escenario, ese, no era yo.

Abrí la puerta y jake salía del baño, envuelto en una toalla anudada en la cintura.

-¿Cómo te ha ido Corsario misterioso?-su voz sonaba risueña.

-Bastante mal creo, aunque al final del baile parecía como que les agradó.-le respondí entre apenado y esperanzado.-No se bailar, por eso no les guste.-levante mis hombros en señal de derrota y me desplomé en el sillón.

-¿Bromeas?-arrojó un pilón de tarjetas en mi regazo-Tienes todas estas citas esperando por tu polla-carcajeó sonoramente.

-¡Que dices, hombre!-¿que se supone que debía hacer con tantas tarjetas?

-Esto funciona así, mientras actúas los meseros recorren las mesas con sus bandejas y las mujeres depositan sus tarjetas con un perfil de ellas y su número de contacto o correo.-al ver mis ojos como plato, sonrió disimuladamente-luego envías un texto, ofreces tu servicio, las lobas piden la fantasía que desean cumplir y tu colocas la tarifa, en veinticuatro horas lo acreditan en tu cuenta y listo.

-¿mientes?-no daba crédito a lo que oía.

-Puedes estar con todas o concretar encuentros en la semana.-su rostro de pronto cambio a uno mas sombrío-mira que solicitado estas, en cambio a mi me han pedido mis clientas de siempre, solo seis.-su rostro cambio en un instante a radiante-Muchas o pocas, es trabajo-sonrío.

-Estarás con todas esta noche?-mi gesto asombrado ,le llamó la atención.

-Por supuesto,¿y tu, Corsario, en cuantas cuevas esconderás tu tesoro?-su risotada, me molesto demasiado.

-Con ninguna-le respondí seco y cortante, sin espacio para mas comentarios.

-¿Tienes pareja? Acá es imposible ser fiel.

-Hace tres años que estoy solo.-me miro entre pensativo y horrorizado.

-¡Joder! ahora entiendo. Mañana empezaremos con un entrenamiento exhaustivo .Te convertiré en un ANGEL PERVERSO DEL SEXO.-nuestras risotadas inundaron el cuarto.

Jake movía sus dedos sobre el teclado de su móvil, hasta que se despidió.

Era bien de madrugada, con mis jeans y una sudadera, listo para marcharme. Tome mi bicicleta y salí rumbo a mi departamento.

Vivía bastante alejado del club, en los suburbios. Mi economía era bastante precaria. Solo podía rentar un apartamento en ruinas, con pocos servicios y en estado de demolición.

Me sentía realmente cansado, en solo pensar en subir los cinco pisos a pie por la escalera, se me cruzó la idea de querer mudarme.

Al llegar, cargué mi medio de transporte al hombro, subí lentamente cada agotador escalón.

Deseaba ducharme y dormir, en pocas horas trabajaba en la cafetería de mesero y me sentía agotado.

Apoye la bicicleta contra la pared para buscar las llaves en mi mochila, cuando silenciosamente se abrió la puerta de mi departamento.

Como una aparición fantasmagórica, asomó la figura de mi vecina Jéssica Stanley, una joven de apenas veinte años, cargando su bebe en brazos. Ella vivía junto a mi casa, con su hijo de tan solo dos años.

-Buenas noches señor Cullen-saludo tímida.

-hola Jessica,¿alguna novedad?

-No, le deje comida sobre la mesa.

- Gracias.¿Podrás volver en unas horas y quedarte hasta que regrese?

-Sabes que si-sonrío acunando a su hijo- usted trabaje que me encargaré de todo.

-Gracias, este mes te aumentaré el sueldo.-mi voz sonaba alegre, le debía mas que la paga de este mes, le pagaría con el cielo, si fuera posible.-Comencé a trabajar en ciudad oculta-le comenté, su rostro se entristeció, una agonía se apoderaba de su mirada cálida de hace un momento.-Olvídalo, no es necesario entrar en detalles.

-Gracias-sonrío-Adiós…

Me quedo observándola mientras ingresaba en la puerta paralela la mía.

Cerré la puerta, avancé hacia el baño, mientras dejaba un camino de ropa por el cerámico del suelo.

El agua caliente caía sobre mis músculos agarrotados por la tensión vivida esa noche.

Acaricie con la esponja, cada parte de mi cuerpo escuálido y desgarbado.

Un par de ojos cafés me asaltaron mi mente de repente. Sonreí como un adolescente.

No recuerdo el tiempo que hace, que mi corazón no latía por una mujer.

Supongo que por el alocado latir de este, me quería indicar que se había enamorado ciegamente por esa mujer a la que solo había visto unos minutos durante mi baile.

Mientras el agua corría desde mis hombros hacia los pies, algo en mí me decía que había muchas cosas que tenían que empezar a cambiar desde hoy. Desde mi personalidad, hasta dejar que mi corazón descalabrado volviera a enamorarse.

No se que me paso en la ducha, posiblemente el agua había arrasado con el pobre hombre que fui estos últimos años, pero al salir del baño, me sentía diferente, quizás con la esperanza de volver a ser, EDWARD CULLEN.

Abrí la nevera.

Observé la desolación en persona, la puerta de ésta ofrecía cierta resistencia como queriendo proteger mi visión de su pobre contenido.

Arrumbaba en un rincón una lata de cerveza, un cartón de leche y un limón partido junto a una botella de agua, el olor en su interior era pestilente.

En otra ocasión me hubiese deprimido.

Me sonreí, en breve mi nevera imploraría piedad, por todos los alimentos que descansarían en su interior.

Tome la lata, me senté a la mesa a cenar el trozo de carne, duro y soso que dejo mi vecina para mí, no era digno ni que un animal lo comiera.

Apenas pobre un bocado, mi intención no era perder mis dientes.

Tire el trozo de carne, lave los trastos y me recosté en mi cama, con sumo cuidado.

A pesar de las adversidades, me sentía muy feliz.

Mi mente comenzó a divagar por mi habitación, débilmente iluminada por un conejito velador de noche que descansaba junto a mi despertador.

Mi habitación, mi pobre y desolada habitación.

Se encontraba casi desamueblada, sólo una cama de dos plazas, un sillón que a la vez lo utilizaba de placard para la poca ropa que tenia.

La oscuridad de la noche entraba sin pedir permiso, que le iba a reclamar, si ni cortinas tenia.

Y en una pared, colgaba de un clavo oxidado ,mi uniforme de trabajo que Jessica se encargaba de preparar todos los días.

Cerré mis ojos, por un instante me imagine aquella habitación transformada en una suite, un bello cortinado bordo, con un racimo de luces colgando de mi techo, mi vieja ropa compartiría celosa un closet con los mas variados modelos de diseño y mi vieja cama junto a mi oloroso y gastado colchón lo reemplazaría por un somiers de tres plazas.

Al abrir mis ojos no pude evitar sonreírme, al pensar en mi colchón dos ojos chocolates despertaron mi miembro dormido.

No podía darle la atención que se merecía, no dormía solo. y el cansancio me impedía levantarme para saciar mi hambre, como lo he hecho tantas noches de soledad.

Una manera de bajar mi excitación seria pensar en mi familia.

Esa familia que me había dado la espalda por haber cometido la locura de huir con Tanya con tan solo veinte años.

Aun me sentía dolido, amaba a mi madre y a mis hermanos, mi padre por comportarse frío y distante, dudaba de mi amor hacia el.

A los golpes se hacen los hombres, en estos cinco años que me aleje de ellos, sobreviví en esta selva de cemento.

Mi padre, bien podía guardarse sus billetes y su imagen de alta sociedad en el medio de su pulcro y brilloso culo.

Mi erección disminuyó notablemente al pensar en mi padre.

Internamente sonreí extasiado, pagaría por ver el rostro de mi padre al descubrir que su hijo de día trabajaba en una cafetería de mala muerte sirviendo a clientes y de noche trabajaba en un club, desnudándose al son de una música sensual.

Edward Cullen, de millonario caprichoso a humilde jornalero.

Feliz. Me sentía feliz por mi vida.

Con algunos centavos en mi bolsillo.

Intenté dejar que mis pensamientos se disiparan, sólo quería dormir con su imagen en mi cabeza.

Rote en la cama, me cubrí con mi gastado edredón, respire profundamente, mientras unas cálidas y suaves manitos abrazaban mi cintura.

* * *

ADELANTO….

-¿Y…Tayler?¿eres nuevo?-Dios esa voz se sentía un torbellino, demasiada inquieta.-No importa estoy apurada, toma nota, dos sodas Light de pomelo rosado, dos tostados uno sin aderezo, el de aderezo sin queso y poco ensaladas de fruta, una sin azúcar y la otra con natilla-mierda me quede en mitad del pedido.

-dos sodas,¿de que sabor?

-¿Qué?,¿NOS HAS TOMADO NOTA?-gritó ferozmente.-¿eres tonto?¿OH que?,dime tu nombre…

-Edward…

-Bien señor Edward, la señorita Swan, acaba de cruzar la calle, totalmente enfurecida, a cortarle sus pelotas, por incompetente.-mierda, con un gesto, me las tomé y presioné sobre mi uniforme.

* * *

DISCLAIMER

Crepúsculo, Twilight, New Moon, Eclipse, Amanecer, Breaking Dawn así como el resto de títulos y personajes asociados a la serie escrita por Stephenie Meyer,

Son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer y asociados.

Este fanfic es un trabajo hecho por una fan(luz de luna), creada con el único propósito de entretener y de dar vida a estos geniales personajes en otro contexto que son de mi invención.

La información o algunos nombres están tomados de los libros editados en español por Alfaguara (Santillana) y por las webs de Stephenie Meyer . Las imágenes e información de la película pertenecen a Summit .

BY LUZ DE LUNA

IGNORAME O DEJAME UN REVIEW.

ALIMENTA MI IMAGINACIÓN.

BESOTES.


	3. II Casualidades del destino

Todo por un sueño

Cualquiera puede dominar un sufrimiento, excepto el que lo siente.

William Shakespeare

TODO POR UN SUEÑO

Este capitulo se lo dedico con todo respeto y admiración a Laura Atenea. Quien permitió mi publicación en su grupo de manera desinteresada.

Gracias Laura por tu generosidad.

CAPITULO II

**Casualidades del destino**.

Demasiados recuerdos me estaban invadiendo.

Solo ese par de manitos, me recordaban el sacrificio que debía hacer al ir a trabajar prácticamente sin dormir.

Acaricié su pequeña manito, esa manito que pertenecía a mi titán con el que compartía mi vida desde hacia más de tres años.

Tan pequeño, frágil y poderoso.

El fue la razón por la cual me convertí en un flojo y enterré toda mi personalidad arrasadora.

El me brindaba toda la fuerza para vivir, él era el motor de mi existencia, me regalaba su energía, ésa que necesitaba como el aire para respirar.

Solo él y yo. Solo padre he hijo.

Mi vecina lo cuidaba, lo criaba como si en verdad fuera su hijo. Se comportaba como la madre que no tenía y nunca conoció.

La que no sabría de su existencia, por más que hurgará en su interior no encontraría un solo recuerdo de ella.

Por él, estaba dispuesto a hacer cualquier cosa, hasta vendería el alma al diablo de ser necesario.

Por él trabajaba duro, por su sueño, por nuestro sueño.

El destino había repartido las cartas, lógicamente a mi me había dado una mala mano, la suerte estaba echada y no a nuestro favor.

Los primeros años resultaron complicados entre mi inexperiencia y las necesidades insatisfechas.

_–Disculpe…– al abrir la puerta, una pequeña mujer miraba mis brazos entre preocupada y conmovida ¿Me permite que lo ayude?– tomó a mi bebe de apenas unas horas que lloraba escandalosamente. Lo acunó hasta que lo hizo dormir._

_–Gracias. Estoy desesperado, no para de llorar y no se que hacer. – sonrío tímidamente._

_–Mi nombre es Jessica, vivo aquí al lado – me tendió su mano – ¿es su primer hijo?_

_–Si –respondí orgulloso._

_–Debe saber que los recién nacidos deben alimentarse cada dos horas, cambiarle el pañal cuando este sucio y bañarlo todos los días. Así no tendrá motivos para que llore. Su esposa debe darle el pecho._

_–No tengo esposa y él no tiene madre.-le respondí con bronca._

_–No es necesario que me expliqué. Si usted desea, puedo ayudarlo._

_–Gracias. Me ha caído del cielo – le agradecí con una gran sonrisa_.

Y así fue como mi vecina me ayudo en la crianza de Anthony. Ese día sincronice los horarios para alimentarlo y mantenerlo limpio.

Jessica fue mi bote salvavidas en esta ardua tarea de criar solo un hijo.

Un hijo al que amo con todo mi corazón.

Aun con sus cálidas manitos en mi cuello y una piernita sobre la mía, nos dormimos los dos calentitos.

Apenas había cerrado mis ojos, cuando escuché la puerta de mi apartamento cerrarse.

Me levanté como un resorte y me dirigí al baño para darme una ducha ligera, evitándole a Jessica pasar un mal momento por mi erección matutina.

La respetaba.

Ningún tipo de atracción sexual nos unía, lo comprobé al otro día de conocerla, que la invité a cenar en agradecimiento por intentar ayudarme con mi hijo.

Esa noche que Anthony había llorado todo el día, me había replanteado seriamente en buscarle una madre y como ellos habían conectado en unas horas, creí que era la ideal.

Y la besé.

Mierda, sus labios parecían los de mi hermana Alice, aunque nunca besé a mi hermana supongo que sabían igual, a la misma nada.

Además ninguno estaba preparado para ese beso.

Mi mente…mi mente agonizaba por el dolor del abandono, la angustia y la desilusión y ella experimentaba los mismos sentimientos.

La diferencia que nos marco. Al tiempo apareció embarazada de un maldito cabrón que no se hizo cargo, o al menos es lo que suponía, Ya que nunca tocamos el tema.

Y tampoco se lo pregunté.

Terminé la ducha, me vestí con el uniforme de la cafetería, un aroma delicioso emanaba desde la cocina, tostadas recién hecha y café.

Desayuné y salí rumbo a mi trabajo.

La cafetería quedaba a pocas cuadras de mi apartamento. Cargué la bicicleta al hombro, bajé las escaleras ágilmente a pesar de haber dormido poco y tener un día ocupado como todos los lunes.

Me sentía otro hombre.

Una mirada de ojos cafés penetrantes eran los causales de tanta felicidad.

Con energías renovadas y con ansias de que vuelva a ser fin de semana para ir al club, adquirí una velocidad en mi rodado lo que provocó que llegara antes de tiempo al trabajo.

Tayler, mi jefe, se sorprendió al verme llegar a tiempo y con una gran sonrisa instalada en mi cara.

-Buenos días Cullen. ¿Te has caído de la cama?

-Buen día, jefe. ¿Con qué tarea empiezo mi jornada de hoy?– decidí obviar su comentario sarcástico.

-Comienza controlando el pedido que dejó el proveedor esta mañana. Luego trapea los sanitarios y por último tomaras los pedidos del almuerzo para delibery.

-Perfecto. Manos a la obra.- mi jefe me miro extrañado, usualmente concurría al trabajo desganado.

Y al ver mi entusiasmo, sonrío con picardía.

Al entrar a la bodega, me asombré con toda la mercadería que debía contar unidad por unidad para evitar faltantes.

Primero trapearía los sanitarios y luego perdería toda la mañana controlando el pedido.

El tiempo pasaba agónicamente, deseaba intensamente llegar al club para comenzar el entrenamiento con mi nuevo amigo Jake.

...

-Bella-llamó mi atención Rose. Me encontraba inmersa en mi computador, terminando mi segundo articulo sobre" padres que crían solos a sus hijos".

Maldito artículo. Ninguno de mis amigos atravesaba por esa situación. Me resultaba difícil escribir sobre un tema que a pesar de ser actual, no tenía una puta idea de cómo encararlo.

Para esta semana tenía muy poco material, solo un par de entrevistas y alguna nota robada de alguna pagina Web, la cual debía camuflar por todo ese rollo de derecho de autor y demás.

-Bella. Padeces sordera-me acomodé las gafas de lectura y la miré con cara de "me hablas a mi".

-¿Que Rose?-bufé para mi misma.

-Iré a la cafetería.¿ deseas algo?.

-Solo un café doble, amargo. Con algo de inspiración-en años de columnista era la primera vez que me sentía tan dispersa. Todos mis pensamientos viajan a el día de ayer por la noche, precisamente al club" Ciudad Oculta".

Pero debía reconocer que resultó ser para mi sorpresa, algo agradable.

Un sonrojo asaltó mis mejillas, recordar tantos cuerpos aceitados y moviéndose jodidamente provocativos, con esos miembros ocultos por los disfraces gritando por sexo.

De no ser por Jane mi editora, en mi vida hubiese ido a un lugar así, salvo por algún artículo o nota.

_-Isabella, tu primer artículo logró poner la revista en primer puesto. Tienes potencial nena.-sacó de su bolsillo dos tarjetas.-Tu premio por tu trabajo._

_-Gracias-no pude evitar sonrojarme, al leer la tarjeta, me prendí fuego-¿Qué es esto?-los pases VIP temblaban en mis manos._

_-Tu premio.– me respondió casualmente.– Lo mereces luego de tu arduo trabajo. Despejar tu cabeza, que mejor que deleitarte con hermoso cuerpotes- salió de mi oficina a las carcajadas ante las miradas sorprendidas de mi amiga y la mía. Jane tenía una personalidad muy extrovertida._

_Era sorprendente._

_–Vamos Bella… no podemos desperdiciar esos pases VIP.–la ilusión se veía dibujada en su rostro. No es bueno desperdiciar tu premio._

_–No se Rose, no me atrae la idea de ver hombres de desnudos bailando y mujeres enloquecidas. Me acostaré temprano._

_-De ninguna manera. Es domingo y te pasaré a buscar por tu apartamento. Así te escondas en un pote de helado, no tienes excusa-su mirada se torno amenazante._

_-De acuerdo. Me llevarás contra mi voluntad. – tomé mi cabeza entre mis manos, dramáticamente –Quedaré traumada por tu culpa.-a veces mi amiga resultaba algo implacable._

_-Mojigata- gritó en mi rostro._

_-Zorra-contraataque.-rompimos a reír en la oficina._

...

-¡Bella!-Rose al gritar mi nombre, me regreso al momento -¿Otra vez soñando despierta?.

-NOOOO.– si le decía la verdad, me molestaría toda la semana-Tengo la mente en blanco; ni una sola idea y debo entregar el artículo el día lunes.

-¿Será el corsario misterioso el culpable de tanta agua en tu cabeza?. Y me jugaría en decir que en tu entrepierna también-me dedicó una carcajada.

-¿Que dices Rose?-mi voz sonó algo ofendida.

-Vamos amiga. La primera vez que asiste a un evento de ese tipo en un club nudista y te realizan un bailecito privado. Que suerte tienes.

-Cállate.-le grité risueña-Tú de pura envidia dices eso.

-Además de ser algo flacucho y desgarbado. Tiene una mirada de infarto algo pálido para mi gusto, aunque esos ojazos verdes me matan-levantó las cejas sugestivamente y me tendió mi café.

Mientras Rose parloteaba, la imagen del dueño de esa mirada moja braga y sus manos, desprendiendo si camisa lentamente, hacían su entrada triunfal en mi cabeza nuevamente

Mierda...hoy seria uno de esos putos días en que la inspiración había decidido armar sus valijas y abandonarme.

El recordar su baile de anoche me ocasionó volver a humedecer mi femineidad. Cosa que no solía ocurrirme con solo usar mi imaginación.

Mi corsario misterioso despertaba mis sentidos dormidos y deseaba volver a verlo intensamente.-

-Amiga, será mejor que despejes tu cabecita. Guarda tus pensamientos para este fin de semana y escribe una idea concreta. Tómate el café y recuerda encargar nuestro almuerzo.

...

-Jefe he terminado con los sanitarios y con la mercadería.– el moreno me miraba asombrado por la velocidad de hoy.

-Bien muchacho. Has rendido como nunca, mereces una propina por tu jornada.-me extiende un billete –Gracias, le compraré un obsequio a mi hijo.-guardé el billete en mi delantal.

Mi mañana no podía haber sido mejor. Gracias a esos ojos cafés me sentí de maravilla en mi trabajo. Además mi jefe me había recompensado.

Tayler no era mi amigo, pero era buena persona, nunca fui un empleado ejemplar .Me ausentaba con cierta frecuencia por tener un hijo pequeño. Los primeros años fueron duros, en ocasiones mi niño se enfermaba o simplemente lloraba desconsoladamente cuando debía ir a trabajar.

Me partía el corazón y dejaba todo y me quedaba junto a él para jugar o simplemente tenernos abrazados mirando dibujos animados.

En algunos casos me adelantaba dinero de mi jornada y me permitía llevarle todos los días la merienda a mi hijo en reemplazo por no ocasionarle gastos por mi traslado.

Esa acción hablaba muy bien del moreno que me empleo y soportaba todas mis complicaciones.

En los comienzos fue durísimo encontrarme solo con un niño pequeño de apenas unos días de vida, pero hemos salido adelante.

Todo lo que he logrado se lo debo a él.

Tayler ha sido como nuestro ángel de la guarda. Y sentía cierta simpatía por mi hijo ya que lo recordaba en cada obsequio que le mandaba para las navidades.

-Edward, tómate un descanso, almuerza algo ligero y llama a tu casa para saber como esta tu pequeño.

-Comeré algo rápido. Solo eso.

-Como quieras. Solo por hoy tomarás los pedidos. Y luego te daré el día libre. Hoy has trabajado demasiado-me dedicó una sonrisa sincera la cual le correspondí.

Comía una barra de granola mientras caminaba al mostrador para encender el ordenador y tomar los pedidos. Me sentía fuera de práctica. Hacia tiempo que no usaba uno. Y seguro me costaría cargar los pedidos.

Inmerso en mis pensamientos el teléfono sonaba insistentemente.

Atendí...

-Por fin.-una voz cantarina se oía detrás del auricular.

-Buen día-me apresuré a contestar-Cafetería Lemmons-mi voz sonó pastosa y para nada sexy.

-Tayler

-No. ¿Desea hablar con el o hacer su pedido?

¿Y…Tayler?¿eres nuevo?-Dios esa voz se sentía un torbellino, demasiada inquieta.-No importa estoy apurada, toma nota, dos sodas Light de pomelo rosado, dos tostados uno sin aderezo, el de aderezo sin queso y poco tostado. Dos ensaladas de fruta, una sin azúcar y la otra con natilla-mierda me quedé en mitad del pedido.

-Dos sodas,¿de que sabor?

-¿Qué?,¿NOS HAS TOMADO NOTA?-gritó ferozmente.-¿eres tonto?¿OH que?

-Si es que...es que -mierda. No sabia que decirle, me sentía pillado como un niño en medio de una gran travesura.

–Dime tu nombre…

-Ed...Edward – tembló mi voz. Esa mujer si que era ruda.

-Bien señor Edward, la señorita Swan, acaba de cruzar la calle, totalmente enfurecida, a cortarle sus pelotas, por incompetente.-mierda, con un gesto, me las tomé y presioné sobre mi uniforme. – Cruzaré la maldita avenida he iré por mi pedido. Le conviene que este listo en este preciso momento-me gritó-estoy saliendo a la calle y veo el puto bar-me cortó, dejándome con la palabra en la boca.

Podía observarla a través del escaparate, como se desplazaba por la calle presa por un ataque de furia, con sus labios fruncidos, juraría que hasta le temblaban las aletas de la nariz. Sus brazos apenas flexionados a los costados de su cuerpo.

Dios que mujer. Me causaba gracia como su pequeña figura emanaba tanto poder.

Abrió con ímpetu la puerta, su mirada rastrillo enceguecida el lugar.

El salón se encontraba repleto por ser la hora del almuerzo.

Tomó aire, como intentando apaciguar si ira debido a la mirada indiscreta de los comensales.

Camino hacia mí con paso seguro y con una gran sonrisa que robo mi corazón. Musito.

-¿Edward Cullen?.

-No se encuentra. – Intenté sonar tranquilo –acaba de terminar su turno-decidí jugar un poco y traer del fondo de mi ser al que era antiguamente. Un pedante arrogante. Me gustaba verla así de enfadada y más cuando reconocí quien era ella en cuestión.

-Que pena que se retiró…-su rostro era un poema, entre sorprendido y desilusionado.-Necesitaba hablar con él – uso un tono sensual y provocativo.– …su voz moja bragas...– su tono paso de ser burlón a coqueto-…es la que me hizo venir hasta aquí.- mierda me temblaba todo, posó su mirada en mis ojos, esos ojos cafés.

Los reconocería entre en un millón de pares.

Comencé a frotar intensamente mi pelo enmarañado más de lo que estaba, quise joderla y sucedió al revés.

Sentí miedo que me reconociera. ¡Tonto! no me salía una palabra. De pronto miró en el interior de mis ojos como si los reconociera.

Su ira le dió paso a la dulzura, creando una burbuja entre ambos. Juraría que fue amor a primera vista.

Tayler habló rompiendo el encanto en el que nos encontrábamos.

-Isabella. ¿Esperando el pedido?. La princesa ha salido del castillo a mezclarse con los criados.-dijo en un tono de comedia. Largó una risotada ahogada y para concluir me desnudo el alma frente a ella.-Edward…-mi mirada se posó en sus ojos suplicando clemencia- atiende bien a la señorita, no querrás ver al jefe de policía enfadado con su escopeta por este lugar.-solo esbocé una tímida sonrisa. Conocía el mal genio de si padre cuando pasaba a desayunar por aquí.

Dos manos delicadas tomaron las solapas de mi chaqueta sacándome de mis pensamientos, su aliento golpeó como un latigazo mi rostro y con su mirada encolerizada dijo...

-Con que Edward Cullen, término el turno. –Gritó de tal forma que el salón quedo inmerso en un silencio sepulcral. Solo se escuchó el ruido ensordecedor de un cubierto que cayó sobre un plato.

Tayler no salió de su asombro al observar la escena.

Ella giró la cabeza hacia el público improvisando un lastimoso.-ups. Lo siento.-momento que aproveché que bajo la guardia, la tomé de sus muñecas, inhalé aire junto con algo de coraje, le clave mi mirada de hombre moja braga y con una voz dulce casi rozando lo sexual, le susurré haciendo que mi aliento acaricie si rostro.

-Nunca...más...vuelvas...a...gritarme.-gemí agónicamente-¿entendido?.-solo asintió, supongo que algo aturdida. Mierda todavía me pregunto de donde saque el valor para montar semejante escena.

Aun sostenía sus manos entre mis manos la que provocó un intenso hormigueo, como una descarga de corriente que ingresó directamente a mi corazón y descendió a mi entrepierna.

Joder deseaba tenerla entre mis brazos.

-Edward-me habló mi jefe-el pedido de la señorita Swan se encuentra preparado. Solté su agarre y me acomodé el uniforme.

-Señorita Swan. ¿Lo cargo a su cuenta o a la de la editorial?-no salía de mi asombro el tono que aun continuaba usando con ella.

-A mi...–susurro.–…a mi cuenta

-¿Por favor?

-Si...por favor -ella aún no salía de su asombro, en cambio yo me encontraba perdidamente enamorado de ese demonio delicado de mujer.

Ella tomó su pedido con sus manos temerosas, me dedico una tímida sonrisa y regreso por donde había llegado.

–¡joder!.¿Me he perdido de algo? –preguntó Tayler algo asombrado.

–No lo se – contesté inocentemente mientras buscaba en el ordenador los datos de la cuenta del amor de mi vida.

Realicé un par de pedidos más. En una hora a más tardar regresaría a mi apartamento junto con un obsequio para mi coloso, el cual se sorprenderá por verme temprano con él.

Desde el trabajo contacté por un texto a Jacobo para indicarle que iría temprano, para regresar a la hora de la cena a mi hogar.

Tenia dos horas, tiempo suficiente para hacer todo lo que había pensado.

Salí de la cafetería hacia la juguetería, querría comprarle un balón de colores.

Realicé un balance mental sobre mi día… había sido uno de mis mejores jornadas hasta el momento, nunca imagine que la volvería a ver en diferentes circunstancias y lo que más me sorprendió es que estuviera tan cerca y no nos habíamos cruzado.

El destino a veces realiza una fina trama, como una tela de araña, en la cual tenia la esperanza de que ambos quedásemos juntos y atrapados.

BY LUZ DE LUNA

ALIMENTA MI IMAGINACIÓN.

Déjame tu review o ignórame.

BESOTES.


	4. III CONECTADOS

Todo por un sueño

Cualquiera puede dominar un sufrimiento, excepto el que lo siente.

William Shakespeare

TODO POR UN SUEÑO

CAPITULO III

Conectados

–Buenas tardes. –saludé al vendedor.– Busco un balón con estrellas, de ser posible de un color para niño.– mi hijo adoraba las estrellas, los días de acampada con mi amigo Jasper, le gustaba tirarse en la hierba por la noche y preguntar por las estrellas y las constelaciones.

En todos sus dibujos había estrellas.

–¡Señor! , disculpe, sólo tenemos un balón azul con estrellas doradas.

–Perfecto, a mi hijo le encantará, envuélvelo para regalo.

Monté feliz mi bicicleta con una enorme bolsa de la juguetería, había comprado un balón y un mordisco para el bebe de Jessica.

Solo debía pedalear enérgicamente a mi apartamento y si Anthony había despertado de su siesta, lo llevaría al parque a jugar.

Aunque debo reconocer, me sentía más ansioso por ir a ver a Jake que por quedarme en mí casa.

Lamentablemente mi hijo dormía hasta la hora de merendar, aun era temprano para que despertara, por lo tanto decidí entregarle la bolsa a Jessica para que la guarde hasta que regresé en un par de horas.

De imaginarme que Anthony dormía la siesta al salir de la cafetería hubiese evitado el doble recorrido para encontrarme con jake en el club.

Al ingresar a "Ciudad Oculta" se veía muy diferente a la del día anterior. Sobre las mesas se encontraban las sillas patas hacia arriba.

La pasarela llena de tierra con miles de pisadas, colillas esparcidas por doquier.

Alguna que otra tarjeta personal, olvidada por una de esas lobas en celo.

Realmente sino conocía el lugar, podría jurar que lo que tenia frente a mis ojos era el escenario de una batalla campal sin bombas.

Mientras me encontraba de pie observando todo a mi alrededor, caminaba hacia mi, una Victoria con aire distendido y con vestimenta sencilla y casual, solo un jeans con una camiseta con finos tirantes, que enmarcaban sus senos y una mueca simulando una sonrisa hacia mi persona.

–Hola Corsario.- me sonroje, debía acostumbrarme a mi nuevo apodo.

–Buenas tardes, señora Vulturi. Llámeme Edward.- se carcajeo.

–Es verdad así te llamas y soy miss Vik de Victoria- estrechamos ambas manos.

–Prefiero llamarla señora Victoria.- por la expresión en su rostro no le gusto. Pero prefería guarda cierta distancia, no deseaba crear problemas de polleras con Aro su esposo, mi jefe.

–De acuerdo, ya me llamarás como me gusta. Por cierto debo felicitarte por tu actuación de anoche. Confío que la próxima vez, te ira mejor.

–Seguramente.-le respondí muy confiado, sonriéndole tímidamente.- He venido a entrenar con jake.

–Fantástico. El es nuestra atracción principal, aunque desde que has llegado has empezado a serrucharle el piso. Supongo que en algún momento deberás demostrarme que tan bueno eres. Se un niño bueno y hazle caso a lo que te diga.- aparece la figura de jake integrándose a la conversación. –Y todo resultara para el bien de todos.

–¿A quién debes hacerle caso?- dijo guiñando un ojo a Victoria.

–A ti. Eres lo mejor encanto. Te amamos. Haces aullar de placer a las lobas en celo.- Su voz se torno sensual cargada de deseo, mientras acariciaba los pectorales desvergonzadamente sobre la sudadera de jake. Lo devoraba con la mirada y jake le sonreía. Me sentí como sapo de otro pozo. –Nos vemos niños. - se despidió con un beso sobre los labios de cada uno y se alejó contoneando con gracia sus apetecibles caderas.

–¡Wuaauu!.¿Que fue todo eso?- pregunté sorprendido. Él se sintió avergonzado por mi pregunta.

– ¿Sabes guardar un secreto?

–Soy una tumba.

–Aro guarda celosamente un secreto. Y a veces Victoria contrata nuestros servicios para saciar sus bajos instintos con carne fresca. Y no puedes negarte. Ella es nuestra jefa.- su voz sonaba algo dolida.

–¿Tu crees que pedirá por mi?- mi tono preocupado, dejaba entrever que no esta dispuesto a nada con ella.

–Aun no me ha dicho nada. No debe ver potencial en ti. Sino me hubiese pedido que te entrenara.

–¿Pero no es lo que estas haciendo?

–Otro tipo de entrenamiento.-mi mente procesaba lentamente sus palabras sin llegar a comprenderlo.

–Deja todo así. Cuanto menos preguntes mejor. No querrás saber realmente en donde te has metido.- me palmeó el hombro en un claro signo de camaradería y me sonrío.

–Insisto, si no te sientes bien,¿ por que sigues trabajando para ellos?

–Necesito el trabajo. Tengo un gran sueño.-un click en mi interior me dijo que era mi fraterno en la vida, nos unía el mismo propósito.–¿Sabes que soy escritor?

–Joder eres un nudista culto. -nos carcajeamos.

–El próximo año retomaré la universidad, demostraré mi tesis y adquiriré mi sueño.- su sonrisa apareció en su rostro. –Basta de tanta charla, comencemos a lo que has venido. Vamos al camerino.

Caminamos por la pasarela atravesamos el telón, el pasillo y al ingresar al camerino nos desplomamos en el sillón de tres cuerpos.

–¿En que consiste el entrenamiento ?- le pregunté entre turbado e ilusionado.

– Sencillo. Deberás cambiar tu alimentación, visitar un spa una vez por semana para que te mimen un poco, también te depilarás y culminarás tu semana entre clases de baile y Gym. – demasiada información para mi lento cerebro.

– ¿Me quieres convertir en una niñita?- se lo solté algo ofendido y divertido a la vez.

– Para nada-me sonrió descaradamente el moreno – Es que debes engrosar tu cuerpo escuálido y un poco desgarbado. También te vendría muy bien, alguna sesión en cama solar para quitarte lo níveo que eres.

El producto será un hombre apetecible- volvió a reír, no sabia si me tomaba el pelo.- las lobas en celo pedirán dormir con EL ÁNGEL PERVERTIDO DEL SEXO- su tono de voz era serio .a pesar de enarcar una ceja y mostrarme una hilera de dientes blancos perfecto que intentaba ser una sonrisa.

– De acuerdo, todo sea por un sueño.-le respondí desanimado por todos los cambios que debía realizar.

–¿Tu también tienes un sueño?-sus ojos indicaban sorpresa- En alguna oportunidad me lo contaras. Tú y yo seremos grandes amigos.- afirmó

–¡Será genial!, eres mi segundo mejor amigo.-parecíamos niños jurando un pacto de amistad eterno, solo falto salivar la palma de nuestros manos y cerrar el pacto, estrechándolas.

Sin duda omití contarle quien era mi primer y mejor amigo. Su puesto lo tenía bien ganado mi gran amigo Jasper. Hacia años que lo éramos y eso no iba a cambiar por nada en el mundo.

Al instalarme aquí con Tanya fue el primero en ofrecerme su amistad desinteresada y con los años ha sido mi bastón en lo económico y afectivo y un pariente muy presente en la vida de mi hijo.

Y un soltero empedernido.

Nos conocimos aquel primer día que pidió su desayuno en la cafetería que aún trabajo.

.

_–Buenos días.-le dejé la cartilla sobre el mantel – ¿qué desea desayunar?_

_–Lo mismo de todos los días.-me sonrío disfrutando la escena._

_–Lo siento, es mi primer día.-ni siquiera tenia experiencia en llevar una bandeja y mucho menos en cargarla con un pedido. Obviamente todos esos pensamientos debía omitirlos si deseaba conservar el trabajo._

_–Te ayudaré por ser sincero –miró con detenimiento mi tarjeta de identificación que pendía de un broche metálico de mi bolsillo - ¿Edward?_

_–Si.- me caía simpático su tono de confianza._

_–Todos los días desayuno lo mismo, en el mismo horario. Soy algo aburrido.-me sonrío a la espera de algún comentario, de hecho lo tenía pero pecaría de irrespetuoso. –Sírveme un café negro, con dos tostadas con dulce de arandános y un jugo natural de naranja colado._

_Tomé nota – Regreso en un momento.- debía causarle una buena impresión por su gentileza de ayudarme._

_La manera de realizar el pedido tan solemne y respetuoso no daba lugar a equivocaciones o arrebatos de incompetencia._

_Regresé lo más rápido posible. Caminé vacilante con la bandeja en mi mano izquierda haciendo equilibrio bajo la mirada atenta y divertida del castaño, el cual tenia una sonrisa que desapareció como por arte de magia, en el momento que al levantar el pocillo de café, por la falta de peso en la bandeja, esta se volteo arrojando el jugo y las tostadas sobre su camisa y corbata._

_–Lo siento-susurré por miedo a que en ese instante terminara mi día de trabajo._

_–No te aflijas, odiaba esa camisa, me la regalo mi jefe al cual nunca me ha visto la cara. Mi nombre es Jasper Whitlock._

_–Edward.- vacilé en decir mi apellido.- Edward Cullen.- estrechamos ambas manos y sentí como si fuera mi hermano o un pariente._

_–Seremos grandes amigos señor Cullen…pero deberás pagar los servicios de lavandería_.

.

–Bien ahora que somos amigos, puedes pasar por el cajero del banco y comenzar en tu casa con el entrenamiento.- me decía Jake. –Come sano y vuelve aquí mañana, haremos una rutina de ejercicios en el gimnasio de la esquina.

Me despedí de mi nuevo segundo mejor amigo.

Un texto de Jessica me informaba que saldría con los niños a tomar sol y algo de aire puro.

Aprovecharía el tiempo para realizar unas compras en el supermercado y preparar la cena.

….

–¡Bella! ¡Isabella Marie Swan!- mierda, a pesar de haber pasado unas horas del incidente de la cafetería, con ese tal Etwar o Edwar o como culo se llame, me encontraba en trance, del cual me arrancó mi amiga. La cual se encontraba cabreada, me había gritado mi nombre completo.– Bella…-suavizó el tono, preocupada.-¿Te encuentras…bien?

–Si-le mentí y delante de sus narices – ¿Por qué no debería estarlo?

–No se…dímelo tú. Desde que has regresado del local de enfrente de la editorial con el almuerzo, te encuentras como abstraída con tus pensamientos. Y no has probado bocado- se encogió de hombros.

–Salgo. Regreso en unas horas.- Rose no tuvo oportunidad de decir ni pio.

Debía tomar aire, ordenar mis ideas.

Tomé mi bolso, Salí de la editorial sin rumbo.

Caminé cuadra, tras cuadra. Mis pies me arrastraban por el espacio, como un imán hacia no se donde.

Caminé en línea recta unas cinco, diez, quizás veinte cuadras.

No lo sé.

Mis pasos se encontraban atraídos hacia un solo lugar, ese lugar que reconocería hasta en mis sueños.

Al que me gustaba ir los domingos por la tarde a leer.

Al llegar me encontré rodeada por verde, mucho verde, una suave brisa que acariciaba mi aletargada mente por el agobio de mis pensamientos y un bullicio que provenía de las decenas de niños que disfrutaban del sol.

Aún era una tarde cálida.

Amaba ese parque, a pesar de estar alejado de mi hogar, los fines de semana tomaba mi auto y al llegar me tumbaba en la hierba con algún libro de lectura erótica para mi disfrute personal.

Cuando saciaba mi espíritu de lujuria y pasión, guardaba el libro y regresaba a mi hogar.

Mis sabios pasos y precisos me llevaron a mi árbol favorito, a ese en el que solía pasar horas sentadas cuando no leía.

Me senté en las inmensas raíces, con la esperanza de ordenar mis pensamientos, tranquila, con mi respiración armonizada ha observar algunos niños que corrían a mi alrededor.

Cuando creí haber dominado mis pensamientos, un rostro y un par de ojos verdes, se filtraban triunfal nuevamente por mi mente.

Por un lado la mirada de mi corsario misterioso, ese hombre indescifrable, enigmático, oculto, algo tímido, que disfrutaba quitarse la camisa para mí.

Y por otro lado, ese rostro, el del chico de la cafetería. Un hombre inteligente, dueño de una personalidad avasallante, arrasadora, intimidante.

¡Mierda! Como disfrute que me tratara así, aunque no sepa quien es realmente, la indomable Isabella Swan.

De haber presenciado mi madre la escena de la cafetería, seguramente se hubiese acercado a él para felicitarlo por haberme bajado el copete.

Esbocé una autentica sonrisa ante tal pensamiento, cuando un golpe certero por un balón, me tomó por sorpresa, despertando mi ira repentina, levantándome con rostro de querer matar a alguien.

–¡PUTA MADRE!- grité. Tomé el balón ante una atenta mirada con expresión de susto – ¿Es tuya esta mierda?- un hermoso niño retorcía sus deditos entre su mano.

–Lo siento, señoda. Fue sin queder.-esa vocecita me enterneció.

–Acepto tu disculpa, pero lo de señora, no te disculpo- quise parecer graciosa y ni se inmuto el pequeñín.¿Piensas que soy una vieja?-tan solo tenia veintidós años.

–¿Me da balón, señoda joven?-que listo era este niño. Extendí mis manos, le di el balón.

–¿Estas solito?-miré a mi alrededor buscando un par de ojos que se preocupaban por que su niño hablaba con una desconocida.

–No. Con mi mamá.- señalo a una mujer un tanto alejada que se encontraba sentada leyendo un libro junto a un carrito de bebe.

–Ve cariño con tu mami.¿No quieres que se preocupe, verdad?

–¿jubamos?- sus ojitos verdes esmeralda, demandaban un poco de mi tiempo. Esa mirada intensa hizo estragos en mi corazón. Era la primera vez que lo veía y conecté inmediatamente con mi dulce conquistador.

Ante la vacilación de su pregunta, añadió…–¿puedo jubar con su hijo?

–Vine solita-me acerqué y acaricié su cabellos color bronce, algo despeinados. Noté la tristeza en su pequeño y redondo rostro.

–¿jubamos manana?

–Aquí estaré. Es una cita caballero.

Salió corriendo con su balón azul con estrellas doradas. Se detuvo abruptamente en su sitio y me saludó con su delicada manita en alto, regalándome una hermosa sonrisa torcida que me derritió el corazón.

Me enamoré de ese bello ángel.

No quiero ni imaginarme, si ese niño es hermoso, lo que debe ser su padre.

Tomé mi bolso, crucé a paso veloz el parque y en la avenida aborde un taxi, para descender en la editorial.

La noche comenzaba a abrirse paso en la ciudad.

Un poderoso sentimiento de nostalgia se apoderaba de mi estado de humor.

Al ingresar a mi oficina, solo se oía el sonido de los latidos de mi corazón.

Solo anhelaba llegar a mi casa, tirarme un mi cama y observar las estrellas fluorescentes que tenia pegadas en mi techo en un fondo azul.

Esas estrellitas eran mis favoritas, eran un regalo de mi madre cuando era pequeña y a cada apartamento que me mudaba, ellas venían conmigo, las amaba y les daba ese toque de "como en casa",

Recogí mis pertenencias de la oficina, saludé a la seguridad de la puerta y condujé mi auto a mi apartamento, que quedaba a pocas cuadras de allí.

Rose me obligaba a ir a trabajar en auto, debido a que en varias oportunidades durante el cierre de campaña, a veces me quedaba hasta tarde escribiendo algún articulo.

…..

Al salir de Ciudad Oculta, me sentía realmente feliz, jake antes de despedirme me había entregado una tarjeta de una cuenta a mi nombre de fantasía del club.

Cuan grata fue mi sorpresa al ver frente a ese monitor, una suma de tres ceros por haber actuado solo una noche, como el Corsario misterioso. Obviamente suma que superaba el cobro de mi jornada mensual de la cafetería.

Mis dedos temblorosos por la ansiedad de ver tanto dinero junto, me permitieron extraer solo la mitad, para entregárselo a mi niñera, que me ha sabido aguantar aquellos meses en los que solo le podía pagar una parte de su sueldo.

Mi coloso se encontraba en el parque cercano a mi apartamento, debía realizar a una velocidad imposible las compras en el supermercado.

Deseaba que me alcanzaran el pedido antes de que ellos regresaran, por nada del mundo me quería perder la cara de asombro de mi pequeño, ante tanta comida.

Hoy cenaríamos como reyes.

De pronto el destino barajaba nuevamente las cartas de mi vida y gracias a Dios tenia una buena mano en mi poder.

.

–¡papi!papi!- me saludo mi hijo, arrojándose a mis brazos.

–¡hola Titan!¿como has estado?- lo abrace con todo mi amor.

–Bien. Jube en el padque

–¿Te ha gustado el balón?, tiene estrellitas.

–Si. Tengo una amiga.

–Vaya…¿es bonita, campeón?

– í de gande.-estiró sus manitos toda la amplitud de sus brazos.

–¿Tan grande?.No podrás besarla.- mi hijo seria un rompe corazones de grande.

Al sonar el timbre de mi apartamento, caminé con él en brazos, ante la atenta mirada de Jessica, no sonaba muy a menudo. Nadie nos visitaba.

Dos hombres uniformados con una propaganda de cereales impresa en su remera, comenzaron a desfilar con bolsas por la sala en donde nos encontrábamos todos.

El rostro de mi hijo era de ensueño, depósito miles de besos por todo mi rostro.

Me sentía emocionado por su gesto amoroso.

–¡Titan!-llamé su atención - Esta noche haremos una gran fiesta.- comenzó a aplaudir emocionado. – miré a mi amiga- Toma. Espero que cubra todo lo que te debo. Cada lunes te entregaré una suma similar.

–Gracias Edward. No es necesario. Prefiero el dinero que ganas en la cafetería.- no tomo un centavo. Era dinero bien ganado. No entendía el motivo para no aceptarlo.

– No entiendo tu rechazo, algún día deberás explicármelo.

–Algún día me comprenderás…- su rostro se cubrió de tristeza y sin saber el motivo.

–Veamos…-intente cambiar el ambiente pesado-Mira hijo…cereales del Capitán América- intente ir acomodando todo los productos, mientras Jessica se retiraba silenciosa con su bebe.

Joder…de la emoción solo compré cereales, helados, galletitas y golosinas.

Mañana pediré la tarde libre para jugar con Anthony en el parque y realizar una nueva compra de alimentos nutritivos.

Hoy mi día resultó ser mejor de lo que pensé…con mi hijo miramos una película de dibujos animados y nos indigestamos con helado y golosinas.

Lo mejor para un padre, es ver feliz a su hijo.

Hoy mi hijo fue feliz.

* * *

**Para el próximo capitulo**

En la semana Edward debe concurrir al gym con jake que casualmente queda cerca de la editorial.

Piensa llevar a Anthony a jugar al parque.

Y pasará por el supermercado a comprar alimentos.

¿crees que el destino,jugará a su favor y volverán a encontrarse?

BY LUZ DE LUNA

* * *

**DISCLAIMER**

Crepúsculo, Twilight, New Moon, Eclipse, Amanecer, Breaking Dawn así como el resto de títulos y personajes asociados a la serie escrita por Stephenie Meyer,

Son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer y asociados.

Este fanfic es un trabajo hecho por una fan(luz de luna), creada con el único propósito de entretener y de dar vida a estos geniales personajes en otro contexto que son de mi invención.

La información o algunos nombres están tomados de los libros editados en español por Alfaguara (Santillana) y por las webs de Stephenie Meyer . Las imágenes e información de la película pertenecen a Summit .

* * *

By Luz De Luna

IGNORAME O DEJAME UN REVIEW.

ALIMENTA MI IMAGINACIÓN.

A TODOS POR LEERME

.


	5. IV JUGUEMOS AL GATO Y AL RATÓN

Todo por un sueño

Cualquiera puede dominar un sufrimiento, excepto el que lo siente.

William Shakespeare

* * *

TODO POR UN SUEÑO

CAPITULO IV

JUGUEMOS AL GATO Y AL RATÓN

¡Mierda! mi reloj despertador no paraba de sonar.

Solo un minutito más…necesitaba tomar coraje para abandonar la cama.

Había dormido mal, re mal.

Miles de pensamientos me atormentaron toda la noche.

Por un lado no tenia una puta oración para mi artículo, por el otro sentía un deseo de volver a ver a ese pequeño ángel del parque, por un nuevo lado necesitaba volver a ir a la cafetería para provocar a ese tipo engreído, que no se que se pensó que era, para tratarme así y por otro, quizás el pensamiento que mas me intranquilizaba, era la esperanza de volver a ir a ese bar de mala muerte a ver un par de nudista…

Mi cabeza en algún momento iba a estallar como una gran bomba.

Y este despertador de mierda que no paraba de sonar.

Me levanté a regañadientes, diría más, de mal humor, que seguramente me duraría el resto de la mañana.

Y para peor, tenía una agenda demasiada apretada para ir al parque.

Tomé una ducha rápida, Rose se había levantado temprano, me cepillé el pelo, me calce un jeans de batalla, algo cómodo y una blusa transparente, algo audaz para ir al trabajo, pero tenía pensado visitar a mi amiguito de la cafetería y este era el atuendo perfecto.

Salí de la habitación, lista para desayunar solo un café y una tostada.

–Buenos días Rose.-me senté con mi taza de corazones.

–Hola Bella- mi amiga seguía enojada, me saludo así nomás y su indiferencia me destrozo.

– ¿Dime aún continuas enojada?

–Algo. Si me disculpas tengo que ir a trabajar, no puedo perder tiempo y abandonar la oficina a la hora pico.

–Rose…espera. Vamos en el coche.

–Prefiero caminar. Gracias.- ahora si la había cagado, es mi única mejor amiga y la había jodido, lo último que escuché, fue el portazo que dio al salir.

Decidí tomar las llaves del coche, mí bolso y salir desesperada a tomar el ascensor y alcanzarla. Dejando mí desayuno a medias.

Al llegar a la cochera, al abordar mi auto y salir a la calle, no la vi.

¡Maldita! seguro tomó un taxi.

Manejé las pocas cuadras que tenía de distancia desde mi apartamento a la editorial.

Al doblar la esquina casi atropello a una persona, si no piso el freno a tiempo.

–¡Hijo de puta!.-le grité sacando medio cuerpo por la ventanilla del coche.

–¡Perra!-me gritó el descarado. Encima no sabía conducir una bicicleta.

–¡Cómprate un monopatín idiota!.- le volví a gritar. Se dio la vuelta y me saludo con su dedo anular, en un gesto más que obsceno y me dedicó una sonrisa torcida, gesto en su rostro, que me resulto familiar.

Hoy en día no se puede conducir en paz. Cualquiera se considera capaz de rodar como le plazca por la vida en dos ruedas.

Idiota.

Si hubiese parado iba a conocer a una muy enojada señorita Swan.

Menudo susto me he pescado.

Retomé la marcha. Estacioné en mi sector y subí a mi oficina.

–Isabella-me llamó Jane.

–Si. Buen día.

–Necesito para mañana el borrador del artículo en mi escritorio.

–A primera hora, lo tendrás.- yegua. Cuando quiere puede ser bien jodida. De qué me iba a disfrazar, no tenía ni una puta idea para escribir.

Si se ponía difícil, renunciaba y la mandaba a la mierda.

–Bree-llamé a mi secretaria. Tráeme un café y no me pases ninguna llamada.

–Si señorita- no era eficiente, mas bien algo torpe, pero me la aguantaba por ser la sobrina de Jane, mi jefa.

Entré a mi oficina, me desplomé en el sillón y mi mente en blanco. Ni una puta idea.

Nunca en mi vida de escritora me sentí peor, toqué mi frente, buscando una excusa, quizás tendría fiebre.

Me vendría bien sentirme enferma.

Y para mal de males, debía hacerle una entrevista a una modelo en ascenso que era bastante frívola, tonta y de plástico, toda una Barbie.

Gracias a que Erick realmente se sentía enfermo, con gripe, debía realizar su trabajo, entrevistar a personajes famosos o aquellos que estaban de moda. Odiaba realizar entrevistas.

Erick era un buen compañero de trabajo, por lo menos tubo la delicadeza de enviarme la entrevista por mail.

No me quedaba otra que ir a almorzar con ella.

Motivo por el cual, se reducían las posibilidades de pasar por la cafetería a ver a ese idiota.

–Señorita Swan-sonó por el intercomunicador.

– ¡Te he dicho que no me molestaras!.¡Así se caiga el mundo!- le grité a todo pulmón a Bree, el solo hecho de pensar que no podía ir a buscar mi almuerzo a la cafetería me jodio hasta la médula.

–Ya llego su café- me dijo apenas en un hilo de voz.

–¡Pues tráelo aquí!-seguí gritando.– Inmediatamente.

–es que…es que…-decía mi secretaria, no la deje articular una sola palabra mas.

–¡Ahora!-ladré. Escuche unos nudillos en la puerta.

– ¿Desde cuando…-abrí de un tirón y no pude terminar la frase. Y ahí estaba él, parado frente a mí, con una gran sonrisa moja braga, con ese aire de engreído y ese rostro "te tengo a mis pies"

–Buen día. Permiso.-ingresó a mi oficina como si nada – ¿Donde ubico su café negro, cargado con edulcorante y sin nata?-su voz, esa voz calienta coños, me enamoró, mientras el sonido de sus palabras entraban sin permiso por mis oídos.– ¿Le ha comido la lengua un ratón?

–Idiota-le solté en su hermosa, delicada y escultural cara.

–Pensé que me encontraría a una leona enjaulada, por como ha gritado.-se carcajeo el muy tonto-Pero solo veo una linda gatita.-me dejo sin una simple respuesta.

Caminó por mi oficina, paso por mi lado, pude sentir la fragancia que desprendía su cuerpo, se dirigió hacia la puerta para marcharse.

Se detuvo dos pasos delante de mí, giro suavemente y me largo la frase que provocaría en mí, la ira.

– ¿Siempre conduce así? Por poco me atropella.-se giro, hizo dos pasos para salir. Y en un arrebato de pasión, con un brusco movimiento, lo tomé del hombro, lo giré violentamente, la ira me salía por los poros, su mirada asustada y la mía desencajada lo descolocó.

– ¿Qué haces?-me gritó en el rostro y su aliento me embriago de golpe.

–¡Repíteme lo de Perra!-le grité encima de su rostro, picándolo con mi dedo índice en su pecho y haciéndolo retroceder hacia la pared cercana a la puerta. Su mirada divertida de hace un momento, paso a ser de enojo, su mirada oscura daba pavor, lo había provocado. Y asumiría las consecuencias.

–PERRA-me repitió altivo y me tomó del dedo índice, con un rápido movimiento me apoyo contra la pared al lado de la puerta, aprisionándome con su cuerpo y con su mano me apretó muy fuerte el dedo.– ya te dije que nunca mas vuelvas a gritarme-sus labios rozaron los míos, deseaba que me besara, sólo amago a colocarlos casi sobre los míos y cuando intente acortar la distancia, el hijo de puta se alejo ,me sonrío y desapareció por la puerta, en un movimiento que ni percibí, pegue el portazo y grite…

– ¡IDIOTA!-zapateé el suelo como una niña con berrinche. Me las iba a pagar. Encima el café estaba frío. –Breeeeeeee-grité por el aparato.-TRAEME OTRO, ESTO ES UN ASCO.

Me tiré con furia sobre el sillón nuevamente. Tenía pensado hacerlo venir mil veces esta mañana. Le rechazaría su café del orto, mil veces. Ni se imagina quien es Isabella Swan.

…

Me levanté ni bien sonó la alarma, no pasamos buena noche.

Anthony durmió algo inquieto, supongo que por la alta dosis de azúcar en la cena.

Hoy debía ir sin falta al supermercado. De continuar con este malestar lo llevaría al pediatra.

Ni bien escuché la puerta que cerro Jessica, entre al baño me duché, me vestí con el ridículo uniforme de la cafetería, besé a mi hijo en la frente y de la cocina tomé un sorbo de café del pocillo, saludé a Jessica y salí pitando hacia la calle.

Monte mi rodado, se me había hecho tarde, comencé a pedalear como un endemoniado, a pocas cuadras de mi lugar de trabajo me cruce un mini Cooper azul, manejado por un demonio, gracias a tener buenos reflejos clavó los frenos de golpe.

Por un pelito no me atropelló. La muy engreída saco su torso por la ventanilla y me grito no se que, a lo cual le respondí perra, cuan grande y grata, fue mi sorpresa al darme vuelta y regalarle un gesto callejero, y descubrir que la que manejaba era ella, el amor de mi vida, la razón de mi existir.

Le regalé mi mejor sonrisa y realmente no me hubiese importado morir en sus brazos. La amaba sin conocerla.

Terminé el recorrido embobado, con una gran sonrisa plantada en mi rostro.

–Buenos días, jefe-salude a Tyler que se encontraba detrás del atril.

–Buenos. ¿A qué se debe esa sonrisa?-me sonreí aun mas. No podía evitarlo. – ¿quizás la reina de la editorial sea la causante de tanta emoción?

– …estoy enamorado.

–Pues me alegro, lástima que ella sea un hueso duro de roer.-se sonrío como si fuese un chiste privado.

–Ya lo se.-mi sonrisa se convirtió en una triste mueca.-pero lo intentaré y caerá rendida a mis pies.

–Claro que si. Te mereces un gran amor, eres buena persona.-sonaba insistente el móvil. – Hola Bree, en que te puedo ayudar…-me quede parado a su lado esperando a que me indicara por donde tenia que comenzar. – No te preocupes. Hasta luego Bree.

– ¿Por donde comienzo?-rogaba que no sea trapear el baño.

–Lleva un pedido para la editorial, la reina de la torre, ha pedido un café.-mi corazón comenzó a golpear dentro de mi pecho y mi sonrisa acompaño al movimiento frenético de mi mano sobre mi pelo despeinado.

Luego de hablar con una tal Bree, me envío con una café especial para la reina de la fortificación.

Con una sonrisa cómplice de Tyler y un gesto con su cabeza me indicaba que saliera del lugar. No tardaría mucho.

Corrí emocionado hacia el baño de servicio de los empleados, rebusqué en mi mochila y encontré en el fondo, el frasco de loción, rocíe mi cuello, mi torso y mi cabello.

Pase por la cocina, tomé el pedido y caminé pausadamente hacia la editorial.

De camino fue armando mentalmente alguna estrategia para ponerla nerviosa y así poder besarla.

Necesitaba probar esos labios sobre mi boca. Lo deseaba intensamente. Deseaba sentir el calor de sus labios, sentir su aliento sobre mi rostro y robarle un pequeño gemido de placer.

Tome el ascensor, el seguridad de la entrada, el cual era cliente habitual, me indico que su oficina quedaba en el décimo segundo piso.

El trayecto lo realice en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, debido a la anticipación del momento, mi pantalón del uniforme, lo sentí un talle mas chico lo cual provocó una sonrisa lasciva en mi rostro.

Al sonar la campanilla que me indicaba que había llegado al piso, la puerta de doble hoja se abrió, en el instante que un par de ojos entre libidinosos y sorprendidos siguieron el movimiento de mi mano, que acomodaba el bulto de mi entrepierna.

Me sonrojé las mejillas, ante la mirada de la rubia con cara y cuerpo de zorra, a la cual le proporcione una gran sonrisa mojabrajas.

Al ingresar, frente a mi se encontraban tres escritorios de madera, súper modernos y detrás de cada uno de ellos una puerta con un cartel con una inscripción, mas bien un nombre.

Me acerqué al primero que tenía frente a mi y pregunté por una tal Bree, que era la muchacha que había realizado el pedido.

La hermosa mujer detrás del escritorio, me señalo a una adolescente con cabello ondulado con cara de "yo no fui".

–Buenos días. Un pedido para la señorita Swan.-le mostré el vaso con bandeja que traía en mi mano.-Cafetería Lemmons.

–Un momento. Lo anuncio.-apretó el botón del intercomunicador y con una voz temblorosa hablo.-Señorita Swan…ya llegó su café

– ¡Te he dicho que no me molestaras! ¡Así se caiga el mundo!-gritó embravecida, ésa mujer temperamental, me ocasionaba amarla cada día un poco mas.

Bree tapó el aparato con su mano y se disculpo por el exabrupto de su jefa. Por el gesto de su rostro sintió vergüenza ajena.

–Parece que tiene un carácter jodido la reina de la torre.- le dije en apenas un susurro, me regalo una sonrisa y me respondió también, apenas en un susurro...

–Le hace falta un palo donde rascarse o enroscarse.-joder me sentía dispuesto a ser palo o árbol para que se rasque o haga de mi lo que quisiera, agregó –Será mejor que se lo lleve antes de que vuelva a rugir.-nos sonreímos y nos miramos cómplices. Ante tal comentario. Cuando se dispuso a levantarse, para llevarle el pedido. Le disparé una pregunta.

– ¿No tiene novio? pregunté esperanzado ante tal pregunta personal rogando que me responda.

– ¿Novio?-soltó una risotada. No hay quien la aguante, con apenas veintidós años no hay hombre sobre la tierra que le lleve la cruz.

Esta niña sin proponérselo me estaba revelando mucho más de lo que quería o podía saber.

Era una tierna e inocente chiquilla que juraría, que jugaría en mi equipo cuando la situación así lo amerite.

–Dame que le alcanzo el café.-extendió su mano para tomar el pedido

– ¿No querrás que te vuelva a gritar?, me sacrificare por ti.- volví a sonreír.

Caminé con paso seguro ante la mirada sorprendida de Bree.

Leí su nombre pegado en la placa de su puerta y con mis nudillos toque la puerta que fue abierta intempestivamente por una Isabella bien cabreada...

–Buen dí -le dije en un tono indiferente.-al verme parado frente a la puerta de su oficina enmudeció con mi presencia, esta era mi oportunidad para llevar acabo mi plan.

Y al verla enfundada en esos jeans ajustados y con esa blusa casi transparente caí en coma.

Tomé coraje.

Ingresé a su oficina con toda la confianza del mundo, gesto que hice adrede para sacar lo peor de ella, quería verla cabreada comigo.

A la mierda toda mi estrategia mental, la que tenía preparada antes de ingresar allí.

Al verla parada con su rostro asombrada y ese perfume embriagador, que despedía todo su cuerpo, anuló mis sentidos.

Mi capacidad se había reducido a la misma nada. No podía pensar.

Por suerte reaccioné a tiempo, pudiendo actuar rápido, le describí como era el café, al no obtener ninguna respuesta, decidí lanzarle un comentario como un dardo de punta filosa. –Le ha comido la lengua un ratón.-deposité la bandejita de cartón con su café sobre su escritorio.

–Idiota-me dijo muy enojada. En mi interior moría de risa, para rematar su humor continúe con mis comentarios sarcásticos.

– Pensé que me encontraría a una leona enjaulada, por como ha gritado-no pude evitar volver a sonreír, no debía tirar mucho de la cuerda, la tenia demasiado tensa. Pero ya me sentía jugado y la seguí provocando. –Solo veo una linda gatita.

Caminé hacia ella, pase a su lado y me encaminé directo hacia la puerta de salida.

Iluminado no se porque o quien, mí mente recordó el incidente de esta mañana.

– ¿Siempre conduces como una perra desquiciada? giré sobre mi cuerpo para salir, cuando en un brusco movimiento que ni me imaginé, me tomó del hombro y me giró, quedando frente a su rostro.

Joder me había asustado, pero más me asustó su mirada turbada. – ¿Qué haces?-le grité en su rostro para que amedrentara, pero ni se movió, me miraba con su postura de niña caprichosa.

–Repíteme lo de perra.-lo había logrado. Había sacado lo peor de ella. La amaba. Le sonreí.

Con su dedo índice comenzó a picarme el pecho, gesto que no me gusto. Que agallas tenia este hembrón. Debo reconocer que me alucinó su fuerza.

– ¡PERRA!-Tomé su dedo, impulsándola a pegar su cuerpo al mío, mí erección se mantenía impaciente desde que salí del ascensor. Se la hice notar.

En un giro rápido, la sorprendí, la apoyé contra la pared detrás de la puerta abierta. Y le apreté fuerte su dedo. Recordándole lo mucho que me disgustaba que me gritara.

Sus ojos entrecerrados cargados de deseo, me llamaron la atención. Me deseaba. Pensaba comprobarlo en este instante.

Observé rápidamente sus labios carnosos, que me suplicaban que los besase.

Apoyé mi pelvis sobre su cuerpo, noté su estremecimiento sobre mi cuerpo, mi corazón latía alocado, saltando un par de pulsos.

Me acerqué lentamente disfrutando el momento.

Mis labios rozaron los suyos, comprobaría si realmente me deseaba, intentó acortar la distancia.

Listo. Comprobado. Era una señal, me deseaba. Me alejé sin culpa.

Le sonreí y desaparecí. No se dio cuenta por tener sus ojitos cerrados. Luego reaccionó.

Me cerró la puerta de un portazo, me gritó idiota y me pareció escuchar como si zapateara el suelo como una niña haciendo un berrinche.

Me despedí de Bree.

–Que tengas buen día.-su rostro contrariado, me regalo una sonrisa. – Es una loca, no se como la aguantas, todo por un café frío.- le solté así nomás.

Sonó el intercomunicador – ¡Breeeee tráeme otro!¡Este es un asco!.-gritó enloquecida.

–Tranquila, te mandaré otro.

–Gracias. ¿Tu nombre es…?-me miró con ojitos seductores,

–Edward

–Edward, eres un sol.- ¡joder! Esta niña… ¿me estaba coqueteando?

–De nada nena, es mi trabajo.-el vocablo NENA, rompió su corazón, lo pude ver en su rostro.

Salí del edificio feliz, con el corazón con estrellitas, como diría mi titán.

La señorita Swan, la reina de la torre, deseaba mis besos.

….

Me quedé toda la mañana y parte del mediodía haciendo huevo, nada…la misma nada, como hace unos días.

Me asomé al ventanal de mi oficina, corrí la pesada cortina bordo, con faldón y me recosté contra el borde de la pared.

Observé uno a uno, los negocios que daban vida a la cuadra enfrente de la editorial.

Tenía la ilusión de verlo.

La escena del café en mi oficina, despertó mi ira, pero al tenerlo tan cerca, renació el deseo en mí de probarlo.

Dos sentimientos ambiguos se sentaban en mi mente a jugar una partida de ajedrez.

El perdedor sería guardado celosamente por mi corazón.

Las piezas blancas simbolizaban el empleado de la cafetería, ese engreído, que se creía que podía entrar así nomás a mi vida y ponerlo patas para arriba.

Con ese rostro de "hago con vos lo que me plazca" y sin querer, evidencie el deseo de querer ser besada por él. Me odiaba a mi misma.

Las piezas negras, sin duda alguna eran de mi corsario, oscuras como todo él, misterioso, místico, todo un Don Juan. Mujeriego. Sin duda me iba hacer sufrir.

Que gane el mejor.

Evidentemente este juego entre sentimientos me tenía bien angustiada y abstraída.

Mi mirada vagaba por los frentes vidriados de los locales de enfrente.

Cuando mi cuerpo, reaccionó con taquicardias frente a la imagen que mi mente aún no había procesado.

Y lo vi.

Salía del interior, acompañado por un hombre de cabello castaño claro con un traje oscuro, del cuál se despidió afectuosamente con un fuerte abrazo.

Automáticamente me oculté detrás de la cortina, en el instante que el levantaba la vista hacia el ventanal.

Sentí miedo. Miedo a ser descubierta, observándolo.

Me alejé del lugar, miré mi reloj pulsera y tomé mi bolso junto con las llaves del auto.

Deseaba ir al parque, eso me desconectaría de ese hombre que ocupaba parte de mi tiempo y mi corazón.

–Bree…regreso en un par de horas.-solo asintió con un movimiento de cabeza.

–Recuerde que tiene que realizar la entrevista a la modelo.

– ¡Mierda! Lo había olvidado.-pensé en voz alta – Lo cancelas. Realiza una reserva en un hotel lujoso para cenar y envíale orquídeas.- mi secretaria puso rostro de "cancelas a la yegua"

– ¿qué? Tengo una cita muy importante con un caballero. Que me ha robado el corazón. Y estoy retrasada.- me sonreí al pensar en mi cita. Realmente me había cambiado el humor. – ¿No querrás que mi ángel piense que no voy?

– Que se divierta.- sabia que Bree pensaba que solo un hombre podía cambiar mi carácter avinagrado. Y le haría creer que había alguien en mi vida. Si señor, me divertiría a su costa.

Salí apresurada al estacionamiento, no quería que mi ángel, espere por mí.

No soportaría ver su rostro desilusionado por mi ausencia.

Mientras manejaba, repasé mentalmente el contenido de mi bolso.

Era sumamente importante tener el anotador, quizás un poco de verde, me inspiraría para el artículo de mierda, algo tenía que escribir. Jane necesitaba mi borrador.

Continúe manejando desde la editorial hasta el parque.

Al llegar, recordé que en mi maletero llevaba mi bolso del Gym.

Cambié mis zapatos de tacón por unos calzados deportivos para poder jugar.

Oprimí el llavero, activé la alarma y circulé con paso decidido, buscando mi ángel de cabellos de bronce por toda la extensión del lugar.

Caminé hacia mi árbol preferido, me senté sobre las grandes raíces, dispuesta a esperar.

Me entretuve observando el parque, los niños, un carrito con algodón de azúcar, adoraba comerlo, presionar mi lengua contra el paladar y sentir la maravillosa sensación del azúcar desintegrarse en mi boca.

Rebusqué en mi bolso, mi cámara digital para capturar algún grato momento.

Ese era uno de mis pasatiempos favoritos, disparé mi cámara hacia un niño peleando contra un gran hot dog, lo tomaba con sus dos manitos, me resultó de lo mas gracioso.

Luego capturé con la lente de mi cámara otro niño con sus lágrimas llamando a su mama. Pensé en mi ángel y en su mamá. En mí y en mis futuros hijos. ¿Hijos? No. Ni ebria, ni borracha tendría hijos.

Recorrí a paso lento el parque para captar buenas imágenes. Tomé un par de fotos más.

Había pasado como una hora que lo esperaba, mis esperanzas comenzaban a decaer, seguro que mi pequeño amigo dormía la siesta.

Guarde mi cámara en mi bolso, me senté en esta oportunidad en la hierba, como chinito y con mis dedos acaricié una bella florcita silvestre, que asomaba temerosa entre la hierba.

Dos cálidas manitos de niño cubrieron mis ojos, toque ambas manitos, cubriéndolas con las mías.

– ¿`Pero quien anda por aquí?- una risita nerviosa, choco contra mi nuca.

– yo

– ¿Quien es, ese yo?- tiré de su brazo y lo acuné en mi regazo, se sentía tan bien.

– Hola

–Hola hermoso.- el muy atrevido intento hacerme cosquillas pero vencí en rapidez y comencé a clavarle mis dedos por su pequeño cuerpo y cuello, su risotada era melodía para mis oídos.

– ¡ pada! ¡pada!- imploraba que me detenga, cuando quité mis manos, el tramposo se puso de pie, tomó impulso y se tiró encima de mi cuerpo, clavándome sus deditos en intentos de hacerme cosquillas.

En mi vida me había reído tanto, agitados por jugar con los latidos acelerados lo miré a los ojos, me miraba fascinado.

– Hola caballero ¿y el balón?-me ofreció una enorme sonrisa y salió corriendo a donde se encontraba su mama, tomó el balón del cesto del carrito, cuando su mama miro en mi dirección, levanté mi mano y respondió a mi saludo.

Al volver mi ángel arrojó el balón a mis pies, lo tomé y salí corriendo. El corría detrás de mí.

Mi bolso descansaba en las raíces de mi árbol preferido.

– ¿Como te llamas? Le pregunté curiosa, mientras intentaba quitarme el balón de entre mis manos.

–Titán.- me causo gracia.

– Eso no es un nombre- me sonreí.

– Mi papá me dice Titán.

– Bien Titán, ¿comemos algo?

–meno. - tomé su manito y corrimos al puesto de algodón de azúcar, pedí un algodón doble, por darle propina al vendedor, me dio uno gigante.

Caminamos hasta el árbol.

Tomé mi cámara y retraté el momento, saqué miles de fotos, disfrutamos el algodón de azúcar, finalizamos con las manos todas pegoteadas.

Levanté mi bolso, su balón y caminamos hacia su mamá.

– Hola- dije tímidamente, la mujer levanto la vista del libro y miro al niño. – lo siento le compré un algodón de azúcar y su hijo se ha ensuciado.

– Ven aquí Anthony, que te limpio- se sonrío

– Me llamo Jessica y soy su niñera.- me quede boquiabierta intentado preguntar y se me adelanto. – Vive solo con su papá- me guiño un ojo, me caía bien esta niña.

– ¿Y ellos son hermanitos? -me incline a tocar la manito del bebe que vestía ropita gastada por el uso.

–No, este es mi niño, solo cuido de Anthony, mientras su papá trabaja.

– ¿Dices que son solo el y su papa?- Bingo si ella colaboraba quizás entrevistaría a su padre y tendría mi puto artículo.

– Señorita discúlpeme pero no la conozco.

–Perdón, mi nombre es Isabella Swan reportera de la revista "GLADE FAMILY COMPANY", escribo una columna sobre vida moderna.- con tanta presentación me regalo una inmensa sonrisa.

–Encantada- su mirada se dulcifico y mi ángel observaba la escena.

– Jessica perdona mi atrevimiento, pero me gustaría entrevistarte a ti.

– ¿Sobre que?

– Sobre el niño y su papá, serás mi tabla de salvación ¿colaborarías? Será anónimo y te ganarías algo dinero.

–Desde luego, mañana aquí a la misma hora.

– Aquí estaré.- la salude con un beso en la mejilla, besé a mi titán que me abrazo por el cuello y me susurro en mi oído.

– cisne...- me sonrío y se acarició su pelo con un gesto muy seductor con apenas cuatro o cinco años

–Si eres así, serás un rompecorazones.- besé su frente y me alejé caminando hacia mi coche, cuando escuché su vocecita que me gritó.

– ¡cisne! -me giré para saludarlo y lo vi sentado sobre los hombros del mismo hombre que saludo el chico en la cafetería, el hombre castaño de porte serio, me sonrío y tímidamente le respondí su sonrisa.

Anthony se veía feliz con su papá y su niñera.

….

Al terminar el turno de la cafetería, después del mediodía, salí apresurado, sorteando obstáculos con mi rodado para llegar lo antes posible a mi apartamento, cambiar mi ropa, por ropa deportiva y reunirme con Anthony en el parque.

Esta noche tenía pensado poner a Jasper al tanto de mi musa de ojos color café y pedirle un consejo. Que seguro lo tenía por ser un soltero codiciado.

Caminé, prácticamente corrí, las cuadras que separaban al parque de mi apartamento y me sonreí al llegar, al ver una Jessica coqueteando a mi amigo y a un amigo jugando a la familia feliz.

–¡Hola Titán!- mi hijo se arrojó de los hombros de mi amigo para caer en mis brazos.– Te he extrañado campeón.- le decía mientras lo giraba tomado desde su torso y el carcajeaba ante la atenta mirada de los dos adultos.

Agitados por nuestras risas, lo apoyé sobre el suelo y caminamos.

Prácticamente estábamos cerca de mi apartamento.

–Jas, cenamos juntos esta noche en mi apartamento. Necesito un consejo.

– Me huele a bragas…- nos reímos ambos y dejé mi respuesta sostenida en el aire, no quería que Jessica, además de lavar mi ropa interior, supiera quien me la iba a sacar.

–Jas, me esperas en mi casa, de camino compras unas latas de cerveza. En unas horas, regreso.

–Recuerda que debes pasar por las compras.-intervino mi niñera.

–Iremos mañana. Crees poder darme una mano.

–Como gustes.-salude a todos y me subí a un taxi que me dejaría en la puerta del gimnasio.

Salude a un Jake empapado en transpiración.

– Amigo…he venido a descargar energía.

–Pues estas en el lugar equivocado. Aquí no hay mujeres, aún es temprano.-nos reímos. –Lee atentamente.- me entregó una carpeta.– Esta será tu rutina de ejercicios y tu dieta. Vendrás por ahora dos o tres veces por semana.

– De acuerdo, entrenador.- levantó una ceja en señal de disgusto.

– No juegues conmigo.-su voz sonó seria – Concéntrate y cualquier duda me preguntas.- retomó su ejercitación, no llevaba camisa y al levantar la pesa sus músculos se marcaban endemoniadamente.– ¿ Qué miras ?

– Nada.- me dio pena, al ver el reflejo de mi cuerpo en el amplio espejo, debe haber advertido la tristeza en mi rostro y me consoló.

– Amigo, despídete de el reflejo que te da el espejo…y dale la bienvenida al ÁNGEL PERVERSO DEL SEXO…-no pude evitar carcajearme como me llamó. Ni en mil años seria lo que el decía. Aparentemente este hombre tenía confianza en mí.

Cambiaría de ser necesario para mi musa de ojos cafés.

BY LUZ DE LUNA

* * *

Nuestro corsario tiene blog. Solo para adelantos..y fotos.

busca el enlace al blog desde la página "solo fanfiction"

* * *

**DISCLAIMER**

Crepúsculo, Twilight, New Moon, Eclipse, Amanecer, Breaking Dawn así como el resto de títulos y personajes asociados a la serie escrita por Stephenie Meyer,

Son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer y asociados.

Este fanfic es un trabajo hecho por una fan(luz de luna), creada con el único propósito de entretener y de dar vida a estos geniales personajes en otro contexto que son de mi invención.

La información o algunos nombres están tomados de los libros editados en español por Alfaguara (Santillana) y por las webs de Stephenie Meyer . Las imágenes e información de la película pertenecen a Summit .

* * *

PARA EL PRÓXIMO CAPITULO.

Bella cenará con una famosa modelo, la cual le dará mala espina al descubrir su turbio pasado.

Jessica sin darse cuenta, construirá un mundo alrededor de Edward, en el cual Bella querrá participar.

Y serán tres hombres, los que ocuparan sus pensamientos, el chico de la cafetería, el corsario misterioso y ahora el padre de Anthony.

¿Cómo crees que reaccionará al saber que los tres son la misma persona?

By Luz De Luna

IGNORAME O DEJAME UN REVIEW.

ALIMENTA MI IMAGINACIÓN.

GRACIAS A TODOS POR LEERME


	6. V ATRAPAME EN TUS REDES

Todo por un sueño

Cualquiera puede dominar un sufrimiento, excepto el que lo siente.

William Shakespeare

TODO POR UN SUEÑO

CAPITULO V

**Atrápame en tus redes**

Anocheciendo en la ciudad.

Sentía un calor insoportable, los veranos en Detroit, son realmente irresistibles.

A decir verdad, no se si sentía calor por la oleada que desprendía el asfalto o era mi cuerpo que aún conservaba el fervor abrasador interno del encuentro con mi chico Lemmos en mi oficina.

Sin proponérmelo, mientras manejaba hacia mi departamento, luego de haber compartido una bellísima tarde con mi ángel, de menos un metro de estatura, volví a pensar en ese rostro con antifaz y esos orbes verdes del otro hombre.

¿Como puede ser que parte de mi día, mi mente se encuentre ocupada, pensando en ellos?

Mi sentido de mujer se estaba despertando.

Solo debía preocuparme en ese maldito artículo, algo tenía que pensar para presentarle a mi jefa, mañana a primera hora.

Y sacar esos dos hombres de mi mente.

Mi encuentro con mi tabla de salvación, no se concretaría hasta pasado el mediodía de mañana.

He pensado que la niñera de Anthony, me dará una entrevista muy jugosa.

Mientras estaciono mi coche en mi edificio, Bree me da la dirección de la cena, apenas tengo un par de minutos para prepararme.

Odio realizar entrevistas, hace tiempo que he dejado de hacerlas, supongo que al comienzo de mi carrera me divertía.

Hoy en día, me parece una pérdida de mi valioso tiempo, escuchar a personas que se creen que por tener fama son Dioses.

Al ingresar a mi departamento, mi amiga se encontraba leyendo una revista, sentada muy cómoda en el sillón de tres plazas en medio del salón.

–Hola Rose..

–Hola.-¿aún seguía cabreada?, a mi amiga le debe pasar otra cosa. Pensé en mi fuero interno.

–Dime, ¿qué es lo que te tiene de tan mal humor?- mi voz sonó apacible –¿qué mierda te he hecho?- le solté en un grito histérico.

– Muy bien, habló la señorita educada.- se burló en mi propia cara, mis puños se cerraron en un bloque.

–Si no me dices que mierda pasa, no respondo de mí.- que va, la terminé amenazando.

Levantó la vista de la revista, me dirigió una mirada despectiva y me sonrió con burla.

–¿Quién te crees que eres para mirarme así?- lancé el bolso contra el sillón, mientras ella seguía el movimiento con su mirada, me abalancé contra su cuerpo, ante su mirada sorprendida, apenas pudo reaccionar cuando tomé su cabello con furia.

Al intentar ponerse de pie, caímos rodando hacia la alfombra, mis manos buscaban su cabello y ella me tiraba zarpazos a mi rostro, que esquivaba con mucha habilidad.

Y terminamos como cuando éramos niñas, muertas de risa por hacernos cosquillas.

Con nuestro cabello, como si hubiésemos metido nuestros dedos en un enchufe y con la ropa un desastre.

Cuando nos recuperamos de nuestro asalto, sabíamos que todo volvía a la normalidad.

Nos resultaba difícil estar enojadas, hacia muchos años que éramos amigas y nos conocíamos demasiado.

–Rose, tengo algo que proponerte…

–Dime…

–Tengo una entrevista en LA DOLCE VITA, ese restorán de comida italiana. Tú sacas las fotos y de ahí, nos vamos a bailar y charlamos.

–De acuerdo,- me sonrío, señal que estaba todo bien.– Sigues siendo mi mejor amiga.

En media hora, nos encontrábamos en la puerta, entregando mis llaves del coche.

Mi amiga caminó enfundada en un vestido rojo fuego, ajustado y demasiado corto para mi gusto, con unos tacones de infarto y su cámara profesional junto a su bolsito rojo.

Mientras todas las mirados masculinas se dirigían hacia ella, caminé lentamente por detrás, con una mini de jeans y una blusa azul con un pronunciado escote en mi espalda, que terminaba en la costura de la falda.

Me sentía un patito feo, con mi anotador y mi grabadora en mano.

Deseaba terminar de una vez por todas con esto, para salir a reventar la noche con mi amiga.

Pedimos la reservación a nombre de la revista.

Nuestra "estrella", aún no había llegado.

Elegimos el menú para las tres, mientras tomábamos una copa.

–Bells, debes contarme que haces durante el mediodía.

–Voy a buscar inspiración al parque.-no sabía si contarle todo.– Mañana debo volver, una niñera me ayudará con mi artículo, volveremos a ganarnos unos pases VIP, para ver a los nudistas.-no pude evitar manifestar mi deseo mas oculto. Me sonreí.

–¿Reconoces que quieres volver para verlo?- hice una mueca de aprobación.

–No he podido dejar de pensar en él.- genial, soy una idiota, desnude mis pensamientos.

–Déjalo en mis manos. Ciudad oculta, ¡allá vamos!- nos carcajeamos. Y chocamos nuestras copas.

Mientras sorbía mi copa, mi mirada atenta, observaba una rubia, de cabellos rizados, que caminaba hacia nuestra mesa, contoneando sus caderas insinuantemente.

–Isabella Swan- me tendió su mano, con sus dedos delicados, cargados de anillos de oro y diamantes. Aunque para mi eran de fantasía.

Vestida con un vestido negro de encaje con transparencia del cual se podía ver su ropa interior.

Me quedé sin palabras, joder se veía a una legua que mas que modelo, era una puta muy fina, una puta VIP.

–Siéntate.– le ofreció Rose.

–Gracias. Muy amable.-demasiado fina, para mi gusto, con modales muy distinguidos, seguramente ha sido una rata de alcantarilla y la ha tocado la varita mágica. No creo que tenga nada interesante para contar.

–¿Prefieres cenar o te hacemos las fotos y unas preguntitas?-le dije tratando de sonar amable. En un movimiento imperceptible, encendí la grabadora.

–No dispongo de tiempo, no he venido a cenar y realmente me siento desilusionada, esperaba ver al señor Yorkie. - me regaló una mirada ofensiva.

–El señor que esperaba se encuentra indispuesto, formamos un equipo y si no somos de su agrado o nos consideras incompetentes…- la cólera avanzaba como un fuego abrasador en mi interior. A la mierda mi amabilidad.– Puede irse por donde vino. Señora Denaly –escupí su apellido, quién se piensa que es.-Rose tomaba fotos de cada gesto, luego nos reiríamos en casa.

–Mocosa insolente.-levantó su mano, para aplicarme una bofetada, me puse de pie al tiempo que tomaba su muñeca, me acerqué a su rostro y con furia contenida le dije…

–¿No querrá protagonizar un escándalo?.Recuerde que somos prensa y viven gracias a nosotros…

–Señorita Swan, me aseguraré que pierda su empleo.-me dijo con sus labios apretados, casi en un murmullo. En tono amenazante.

–Si eso sucede.-me senté y observaba mis uñas esculpidas.– me aseguraré que terminé su carrera, si es que la tiene.-le solté una risotada.

Cuando arrastró su silla para levantarse, empujo al maître que traía nuestro menú, volaron por el aire las pechuguitas de pollo y su pelo quedo decorado por la salsa.

Ante la sorprendida mirada de todos los comensales y nuestras risotadas, se dirigía hacia la puerta una modelo, poseída por la ira.

–Rose, ¿cuanto material tienes?

–Como doscientas tomas.

–Genial, si jode, con eso la hundimos.-además de ser una niña caprichosa, a veces podía ser muy mala.

Nos levantamos, cancelamos la cena. Llamé a Jane, para contarle una versión desdibujada de lo que paso. Y salimos del local.

Si dudaba, le mostrábamos el material.

–¿A dónde vamos?- Rose tenía mas noche, salía con otras amigas y conocía cada rincón de Detroit.

–¿ A donde crees, muñeca?.A Ciudad Oculta, esta noche no habrá nudistas, pero quien te dice si no conoces al amor de tu vida. De paso, conseguimos pases para el domingo.

–Hecho…- mi corazón latía furioso por la emoción.

Al llegar al local, a pesar de ser temprano, detrás del cordón había un mundo de gente.

Nos miramos con Rose, como dos niñas que planean una travesura, nos colocamos el pin y bajamos del coche.

Me acerqué al gorila de la puerta.

–Prensa…

–Prensa.-dijo mi amiga. Y bajo las miradas de odio de los de la fila, entramos como pancho por su casa. A risotadas limpias.

El local, atestaba de gente.

Algunos bailando sobre el camino del escenario, donde bailó mi corsario enmascarado.

Mi cuerpo se estremeció recordando el momento en que se quitó la camisa y mi corazón se olvidó de latir.

La barra del lugar, se encontraba abarrotada, no cabía un alfiler.

Mierda, ¿nadie trabajaba al otro día?.

Caminamos hacia el sector VIP, una pareja se levantó y aprovechamos para usurpar la mesa con dos taburetes altos.

–Buenas noches, preciosas.-se acercó un moreno de infarto, musculoso, alto, de pelo corto negro, peinado con gel, con una hermosa sonrisa de aviso dental.– Mi nombre es Jake, ¿que van a tomar?

–Hola Jake, mi nombre es Bella y tráenos dos daiquiris de frutilla.

–¿Bella?, tu pin de prensa dice Isabella.-sonrío suavemente.

–Mis amigos me dicen Bella.

–Que afortunado soy por ser tu amigo.-se alejó, usando una sonrisa devastadora y dejándome con la respuesta en la punta de la lengua.

–¿Qué fue todo eso? Mis amigas me dicen Bella.-imitó mi voz con tono burlón –¿le estabas coqueteando?- dijo Rosalie muy risueña.

–Puede ser…amo este lugar.

….

Anocheciendo en la ciudad.

Un calor intenso cubría mi cuerpo.

Mis músculos, pedían piedad, no podía levantar una pesa mas o realizar una rutina de ejercicios.

–Jake-llamé a mi amigo, que seguía con las pesas, levantándolas como si fueran globos. – Iré al vestuario y de ahí a mi casa.

–Listo. Basta por hoy.-arrojó las pesas al suelo. La transpiración corría por todo su cuerpo, como si hubiese corrido una maratón, en cambio mi cuerpo parecía que solo había caminado.

Tomé mi mochila de mi casillero, para luego dirigirme a las duchas.

Espere que Jake ingresara primero, sentía mucha vergüenza que otro hombre me viera desnudo.

Corría el agua por ambas duchas.

–Edward ¿Qué piensas hacer esta noche?

–Cenaré con Jasper y luego me iré a dormir. Mañana trabajo por la mañana.

–Porque no te vienes con tu amigo al club. Esta noche, trabajo.

El agua se escurría por la rejilla de ambas duchas.

–No lo se.- primero debía preguntarle a Jessica si podía quedarse en casa.– quizás me de una vuelta.

Al cerrar mis ojos, para colocar la cabeza bajo la ducha, Jake me pidió el acondicionador para el cabello. Y el hijo de puta, corrió la mampara en un movimiento seco para tomar el envase del suelo.

–¡Mierda! Que pedazo de armamento cuelga de tu cuerpo.-morí de la vergüenza, por instinto baje mis manos cubriendo mis partes nobles. Con los ojos cubiertos aún de acondicionador.

–¡Cierra la maldita mampara!-le grité asustado.

–No me gustan los hombres.-su voz sonaba del otro lado de la pared de la ducha.

Realmente si ese tamaño tiene en reposo…lo que debe ser excitada... ¿tiene vida propia?-se carcajeó con ganas.

Preferí no emitir ningún comentario. La tomé con ambas manos y admiré su tamaño. Joder, la tenía grande y gruesa. Y nunca la use como es debido.

Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que estuve con una mujer.

Unos ojazos marrones y una boquita apetitosa, irrumpieron en mis pensamientos, mi miembro realizó un movimiento involuntario, señal de que él también pensaba en ella. Solo me sonreí y salí de la ducha.

Me despedí de mi amigo y recorrí el camino a mi departamento.

Estaba pensando seriamente en comprar un coche de segunda mano, la bicicleta me estaba matando junto con el cigarrillo.

Demasiados viajes en un día.

Al llegar a mi apartamento, me sorprendí al ver a mi hijo, coloreando un libro en el piso, con la pancita apoyada en el, al igual que mi amigo.

Al cerrar la puerta, las dos me sonrieron como si ocultaran algún gran secreto.

–¿Qué hacen estos dos machotes?

–Pa, no comí helado.-mi Titán meneaba la cabeza, negándolo, mientras le toque la remera con mi dedo.

–¿Y esta gran mancha?-miró hacia su tío del corazón y le dijo en tono de reto.

–Tío,¿ no dijiste que era tonto?

–Disculpe caballerito, si usted se delató solo.- Anthony nos miraba a ambos con decepción.

– ¿Y esa otra mancha?- tomó del reborde de la costura y estiró su playera casi hasta sus rodillas. Su cara de asombro al ver la mancha, era para un cuadro.

–Me la hizo el tío, él si tomó helado.

– Jasper.-le dije en tono enojado.– le has manchado también su cara.-toqué la comisura de sus labios que tenían chocolate.– y esas manos y esos brazos…joder que mal tío eres, ensuciarlo así.

–Nos descubrió, anda, ve a darte un baño.- Jasper le sonrío y le preparó la tina con agua y cuando terminó de enjabonarlo y enjuagarlo, lo dejo jugando con sus dinosaurios y estrellas en el agua.

–¿Una cerveza?-se la había ganado por bañar a mi coloso.

–Si, por favor.¿ Ese niño donde guarda la energía?-ambos nos desplomamos en el sillón. –Lárgalo de una vez…¿de que quieres mi consejo?

–Estoy enamorado.- se lo solté sin anestesia y espere a su reacción.

–¡Santa mierda!.Me alegro por ti. ¿Y cuando la voy a conocer?

–Ella, aún no lo sabe.-mi rostro se veía afligido por tal confesión.– No se como hablarle.

–Edward por Dios, estas metido hasta el tuétano.- mi amigo estalló en sonoras carcajadas.

–Si vuelves a reírte, no te contaré nada.- lo sentencié, aunque me dió risa su cara de espanto ante mis palabras. y decidí contarle – la historia es mas o menos así…

Comencé a contarle desde el primer momento cuando la ví en el club, en ese día que oí su voz por teléfono hasta el encuentro de hoy en su oficina. Jasper escuchaba atentamente. Cada tanto esbozaba una sonrisa o hacia muecas de disgusto.

Hasta que rompió el silencio.

–Menudo lío hermano. Si no sabe que el strippers y el de la cafetería es el mismo hombre, puede que si coquetea con los dos, sea una mujer floja de bragas.- se retorcía de la risa, seguramente por la expresión de disgusto de mi rostro.

–Sacaré a mi hijo del agua.- me levanté algo ofendido, como podía hablar así de mi Bella. Su frase daba vueltas en mi cabeza.¿ y si realmente era una mujer fácil? Mi corazón se encogió por la dureza de sus palabras.

Una vez que terminé de alistar a mi hijo para irse a dormir, lo arropé y le di su beso de las buenas noches.

–Me quedo con Jas, cualquier cosa que necesites, me llamas y recuerda levantarte para ir al baño.

–si papá.

–Que sueñes con los angelitos.

–No. Voy a soñar con Cisne.

–¿Y que vas a soñar con el cisne?- su respuesta me resultó sorprendente.

–Que es mi mamá…- su rostro se iluminó , pero ¿este niño quería de madre a un ave?.-Salí confundido de su habitación, tocando mi pelo, en un claro gesto de desconcierto. Me quedé pensando en lo que me dijo mi hijo.

Realmente había llegado el momento de buscarle una mamá.

Si mi hijo sueña con una, me sentía capaz de darle una familia.

De hecho tenía la elegida, quien sería la reina de mi castillo.

Me encantaría que ella amara a mi retoño, que desee ser parte de nuestra vida y tener más hijos con ella.

Dios, como podía una persona enamorarse de otra, sin conocerla.

No se cual es su color preferido, que le gusta comer, si le tiene miedo a alguna cosa.

No se.

Me gustaría saber todo de ella.

Hasta el color de su ropa interior.

Poder sentir su cuerpo cerca mío. Y al despertar ver su rostro a mi lado.

Al ingresar a la sala, suspire sonoramente.

Jas me miró desconcertado y elevó ambas cejas como si hubiese leído en mi interior.

–¿Soñando despierto?,latin lover

–Quizás.- me sonreí. No encuentro palabras para describirte lo que siento por ella.

–Creo que ha llegado el momento de decírselo. Sino corres el riesgo que otro la enamore.- si comentario realista, me impaciento.

–Necesito aire fresco. Iré a decirle a Jess que cuide de Antho y nosotros iremos al club a tomar algo.¿ Me acompañas?

Jessica no puso objeción a mi pedido, aunque obvie el lugar al que salíamos, Recordaba muy bien que la incomodaba.

La puerta de Ciudad Oculta estaba hasta las manos, pero por ser personal del lugar, entramos sin hacer la fila.

Al ingresar, Jake me saludo de lo mas sonriente, entregándome unos cartones de consumición gratis.

Aunque no debía tomar mucho, de lo contrario me resultaría difícil levantarme al otro día.

Mientras Jas buscaba algún lugar en el sector VIP, me acerqué a la barra a pedir dos tragos.

Mi cuerpo vibró de la emoción, mientras mis ojos recorrían una espalda sensual, enmarcada por una blusa azul de infarto.

Mis dedos atraídos por un imán invisible, se acercaron descuidadamente intentando un roce.

Cuando la dueña de ese escote prominente giro en mi dirección, pescando mi movimiento a su espalda.

–PERVERTIDO.¿PENSABAS TOCARME?-mientras me gritaba, algo que pasaba a ser costumbre, mi corazón dejo de latir un poco por el susto de haber sido descubierto y otro por reconocer esa voz. Era ella, la dueña de todos mis pensamientos. Debía actuar rápido. Antes de que se fuera.

–¿Qué es lo que ven mis ojos?. La reina de la torre, ha salido del castillo por un poco de acción.-su rostro de sorpresa era digno de admirar.

–¿TÚ?, ¿Me sigues o qué?- le sonreí de lado, la ignoré, la choque con medio cuerpo y ocupe su lugar en la barra, pidiendo mis tragos.

–¡IDIOTA!.-me gustaba como sonaba ese insulto en sus labios. Mientras caminaba hacia su mesa, me giré y le grité.

–¡PERRA!-la vi como se alejaba contoneando sus caderas, me perdí en su espalda desnuda. Hasta podría jurar que se sonrío.

….

Me cansé de esperar nuestra tercera ronda de tragos, las dos primeras, muy amablemente las trajo el morocho de portada de revista erótica.

Esta tercera ronda, decidí ir por ellos, me avergonzaba que pensara que éramos ebrias sin consuelo.

Apoyada con mis codos en la barra, una corriente eléctrica recorrió mi espalda.

En el momento en que me iba a girar, me entregan los tragos, tomé uno en cada mano y al darme vuelta, observé un dedo que se dirigía seguro a mi espalda.

–¡PERVERTIDO!-grité por el volumen alto de la música.-¿Pensabas tocarme?- y realmente me hubiese gustado, ese dedo trasmitió una corriente a mi cuerpo, sin haberme tocado.

Me sorprendí al ver al dueño de esa parte de la mano, era mi chico de la cafetería. Quien no tardó en hablarme en un tono libidinoso, llamándome ¿reina de la torre? No pude evitar sentirme contrariada por lo cual lo acusé, diciéndole…–¿TÚ?..., me hubiese gustado oírle decir que me seguía, aunque solo respondió a mi insulto con una palabra que amaba al salir de sus labios.

–PERRA.-me resultó de lo más sexual, pero intenté caminar con la frente en alto y al sentir su mirada clavada en mi espalda, caminé como chica de pasarela.

Por un momento me paralice.

Y si mi corsario esta noche se encontraba entre toda esta gente, ¿tendría que elegir entre los dos?.

Caminé apresurada a la mesa, me desplomé en el taburete alto, tomé mi bebida de un sorbo y la de Rose también.

–Bella, tienes cara de ver un fantasma.¿ Y mi trago?

–Perdona, pero acabo de ver a un hombre.

–Hay muchos aquí- me sonrío como si hubiese dicho una estupidez. Al caer en la cuenta de mi comentario, rastrillo el lugar con su mirada.– OH, POR Dios, dime que viste a tu corsario.

–No, solo al chico de la cafetería, de él pensaba contarte esta noche.

–¿Tienes dos enamorados?.Maldita, eres tan insulsa y te acosan los hombres.- me molesto su comentario. Me sentía algo mareada, pero necesitaba mover mis caderas al son de ese tema, amaba a los Black eyed peas.

Sin decir una palabra caminé hacia la pista, entre la gente que me apretujaba, seguida por mi amiga Rose, que seguramente le hacia ojitos a todo lo sea de su sexo opuesto.

Mi cuerpo se escurría entre las personas que bailaban en la pista, como agua entre las piedras. Así...hábil y silenciosa.

Tironeaba a Rose de la mano hasta llegar al centro del local, lugar en donde se encontraban todos apretados, moviendo sus cuerpos sudados por el roce entre ellos.

Demasiado tiempo que no disfrutaba la noche.

Sin proponérmelo, había alejado a mi cuerpo del mundanal ruido de la noche, por culpa del innombrable de Riley, ese modelito de segunda, que se imagino que al salir con una renombrada periodista ascendería en su carrera. Maldición como lo odio.

Por su culpa deje de divertirme.

Y me convertí en una vieja amargada, sin esperanza a enamorarme.

Esta noche, me prometo a mi misma, disfrutar y vivir como solía hacerlo.

Vivir solo el momento.

De pronto recordé donde estaba, con quien, a quien había visto y a quien tenia ganas de ver.

La mire a Rose y le sonreí.

Me respondió mi sonrisa, mientras movía su cuerpo seductoramente.

Su vestido rojo, ajustado, tal guante de tela de lycra, enmarcaba su profundo escote que aprisionaban a sus senos prominentes, mientras su cuerpo se zarandeaba cual presa de un espasmo.

Su mirada de halcón, estudiaba a cada hombre que se le insinuaba, buscando al mejor candidato o amante.

Tonta.

A veces algunas mujeres pierden todo su vida esperando a un hombre y Rose supone que en una noche, descubrirá a su enamorado.

A mi me gusta ser mas realista, te vi, me gustaste y disfrute una noche, quizás al otro día ni recuerde su nombre.

Sumergida en mis pensamientos, levanté mis brazos agitándolos de un lado a otro, me sentía algo alcoholizada por lo que decidí cerrar mis ojos, en total oscuridad, escuchar la música y mover todos los músculos de mi cuerpo a ritmo con la melodía.

Me detuve solo a sentir el ambiente a mí alrededor en total penumbra.

La sensación era la misma de viajar en autobús en hora pico, apenas me podía mover, cada tanto sentía el cuerpo de Rose, chocarse con el mío.

Las canciones iban variando de un intérprete a otro.

Mi cuerpo parecía flotar.

El ambiente a mi alrededor, vibró, la gente se esfumo por arte de magia. Mi cuerpo se sentía liviano.

Comencé a bailar extasiada por la melodía sensual que ingresaba a mis oídos y despertaba mis sentidos.

Mis caderas cobraron vida propia y danzaban en movimientos ondulantes.

Unas manos enormes provocaron una descarga sobrecogedora.

Un campo magnético invisible nos cubrió a ambos, envolviéndonos.

Solo respirábamos el aire de esa esfera, como si danzáramos dentro de un gran globo.

El aire pesado, me dificultaba la respiración, mis parpados pesaban por mi borrachera.

Esas manos inmensas que habían tomado mis caderas, mecían mi cuerpo.

Me encontraba excitada.

Respiraba sexo, pasión, lujuria, deseo…

Ambas palmas guiaban el movimiento de mis caderas, una voz interior, esa misma que hace tiempo había decidido no escuchar, me ordeno apoyar mis palmas sobre esas manos y acompañar los movimientos de mi cuerpo.

¡Diablos!

Su piel era suave y tersa como la de un bebe.

El aroma varonil, mezcla a madera, alcohol y sudor, despertaba mis fantasías mas profundas.

Mi cuerpo deseaba ser tomado aquí y ahora.

Ascendí desde sus manos hacia sus codos.

Mi espalda se recostó sobre su torso. Sus manos cerraron el agarre sobre mi abdomen, sintiendo su prominente excitación. Note su virilidad sobre mis muslos.

Un gemido traicionero, escapo de las profundidades de mi sexo.

En un gesto demasiado erótico, con su mentón, deslizo mi pelo hacia el hombro contrario, la descarga de su toque me obligo a temblar entre sus brazos.

Invitándolo a depositar besos húmedos, trazando una línea imaginaria desde mi espalda, pasando por mi hombro hasta llegar al lóbulo de mi oreja.

Mi entrepierna traicionera latía, una corriente vibrante arrasó todo mi cuerpo y arribó a puerto seguro en mi centro femenino, que lloraba en deseos, humedeciendo mi ropa interior.

Su aliento cálido en mi oído, sacudió mis sentidos, con una voz ronca y sensual me dijo…

–Gírate, nena.- obedecí sus palabras como hechizada, su agarre se ajusto a mi cintura y una de sus manos acariciaba mi espalda, su cuerpo temblaba junto al mío.

Su aliento golpeaba mi boca, entreabrí mis labios como queriendo absorber hasta su ultimo signo vital.

La anticipación a su toque y beso, me dificultaba la respiración, mi pecho agitado rozaba el suyo.

Me estrecho con sus manos como garras.

Mierda, su beso se hacia esperar como si estuviera dudando.

Abrí mis parpados lentamente y un par de ojos claros, me estudiaban minuciosamente

–¿TÚ?, pervertido.- ardía en deseos por mi chico de la cafetería. Le propiné una buena bofetada y me aleje del lugar ante la mirada desconcertada de uno de los hombres que ocupaba mis pensamientos.

BY LUZ DE LUNA

* * *

**DISCLAIMER**

Crepúsculo, Twilight, New Moon, Eclipse, Amanecer, Breaking Dawn así como el resto de títulos y personajes asociados a la serie escrita por Stephenie Meyer,

Son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer y asociados.

Este fanfic es un trabajo hecho por una fan(luz de luna), creada con el único propósito de entretener y de dar vida a estos geniales personajes en otro contexto que son de mi invención.

La información o algunos nombres están tomados de los libros editados en español por Alfaguara (Santillana) y por las webs de Stephenie Meyer . Las imágenes e información de la película pertenecen a Summit .

* * *

PARA EL PROXIMO CAPITULO.

¿Crees que Bella le pedirá perdón por como reaccionó?

El domingo Bella será sorprendida por el baile del corsario.¿Edward tomará coraje y se acercará a Bella?

¿Cual imaginas que será la reacción de la modelo hacia las chicas?

La próxima entrevistada, será una famosa diseñadora, ¿quién supones que es?

By Luz De Luna

IGNORAME O DEJAME UN REVIEW.

ALIMENTA MI IMAGINACIÓN.

GRACIAS A TODOS POR LEERME


	7. VI TODO POR UN CAFÉ

Todo por un sueño

Cualquiera puede dominar un sufrimiento, excepto el que lo siente.

William Shakespeare

TODO POR UN SUEÑO

CAPITULO VI

Todo por un café

Me acerqué a la mesa en donde me esperaba mi amigo.

Le conté lo sucedido en la barra mientras esperaba los tragos y nos reímos con ganas.

Nos separaban un par de mesas, disimuladamente le señale a Jasper quién era la dueña de mis pensamientos.

Posé mi mirada en ella, me causó gracia como se tomó ambos tragos y noté un atisbo de preocupación en su rostro al conversar con quien sería su amiga.

Evidentemente la situación de la barra, la había descolocado.

La observé ponerse de pie decidida y caminar tomada de la mano de la rubia "Come Hombres", la misma que me observó en el ascensor tocando mi entrepierna. A paso decidido tironeaba de ella hacia el medio de la pista. Me resultaba fascinante como podía cambiar de humor rápidamente.

La seguí con la mirada hasta perderla en medio de toda la multitud que bailaba enloquecida.

Mi amigo me insistió en que me acercará a ella y la invite a bailar.

Maldita timidez, no me animaba ni siquiera hablar con la "Reina de la Torre."

Tomé coraje y decidí obedecer a mi amigo. ¿Qué podía perder?

Caminé unos cuantos pasos y me posicioné detrás de su cuerpo, guardando la distancia.

La observaba como bailaba extasiada por la música, sus movimientos de caderas ondulantes, me dieron valentía; La deseaba.

Con un movimiento rápido, expuesto a que vuelva pegarme, coloqué ambas manos en su cintura y la guíe en los siguientes movimientos. Al ver que no me rechazó, acerqué un poco más mi cuerpo, sus nalgas se refregaban contra mi erección.

Mi Bella, si que sabía bailar, un simple baile, se convirtió en una danza erótica.

Hoy era mi noche de suerte, apoyó las manos sobre las mías.

Ascendió desde mis manos hacia los codos, podía leer el mensaje corporal, deseaba que la tomara aquí y ahora.

Su espalda descansaba sobre mi pecho y mis manos cubrieron su abdomen como garras. Con mi mentón deslice su cabello y realicé un camino de besos por su espalda, hombros hasta besar el lóbulo de la oreja. Suspiro en un leve gemido.

Me acerqué a su oído y en un susurro, exhalando mi aliento, le pedí que gire. Obedeció y quedamos frente a frente.

El estrecharla entre mis brazos, era estar en el puto cielo.

No existen palabras para describir la sensación de amor que despertaba en mí. Esa niña había nacido para ser amada en toda su extensión por mis labios; Ella seria mía. Solo mía.

No tenía dudas de mi amor hacia ella.

Ajusté mi agarré con una mano sobre su cadera y con la otra acaricié toda la prolongación de su espalda.

Su cuerpo contra el mío, chocaban por la respiración agitada de ambos.

Clave mi mirada en sus labios que los mantenía entreabiertos como si intentara aspirar mi aliento. Mientras me deleitaba con esa imagen, acercaba lentamente mis labios a su boca.

Abrió sus parpados perezosamente y me fulminó con la mirada.

Automáticamente solté mi agarre y tras un insulto de su parte, le siguió una bofetada dada con ganas.

Me quedé parado en medio de la multitud, con mi mejilla latiendo, cubriéndola con la mano y una sonrisa dibujada en todo mi rostro.

No entendí su reacción. Su cuerpo se estremeció ante mi toque. Supuse que deseaba mi proximidad.

Esta mina realmente era bipolar. Y me divertía su manera de comportarse.

Abrí los ojos para ver como tomó su bolso y se alejó con su amiga del club.

Jasper observaba la escena divertida. Caminé hacia él, tomé mi cazadora y lo obligué a caminar hacia la salida.

El viaje de regreso lo hicimos en silencio, solo mis pensamientos rondaban mi mente. Jasper se alejo, al dejarme solo en la puerta de mi apartamento, todo lo vivía como en mi peor pesadilla, pero en mi interior sentía que iba a ser de todo esto algo divertido..

Juro que su cuerpo me deseaba.¡ Qué perra testaruda!

Comienza el juego, tarde o temprano caería a mis pies.

Me cansé de ser el tímido perdedor.

La enamoraré como el osado Corsario en que me convertiría. Solo debía esperar mi oportunidad.

.

.

.

Mi mañana transcurrió tranquila, sin sobre saltos.

Ni siquiera desayuné para así evitar cruzarme con mi Chico Lemmons de la cafetería.

La única solución que tenía a mano para no caer desmayada en mi oficina por falta de alimento, seria tomar un café de la máquina expendedora de la editorial; Que máquina maravillosa, con solo una moneda, servia un café exquisito, similar a el sabor del jugo de paraguas. Un asco.

Pero pese a los acontecimientos anoche en el club, debía aguantarme de tomar un sabroso desayuno como el de todas las mañanas.

Y por si mi desgracia fuera poca, mis tripas rugían, recordándome el hambre que tenía.

Pero ni ebria, ni borracha cruzaría la calle y le pediría a ese engreído un café y no pensaba enviar a nadie, sabría que seria para mí. ¿Y para que arriesgarse a que le coloque algo en el interior?

Luego de haber meditado entre tomar el horrible café de la máquina o cruzar a la cafetería Lemmons, tuve la brillante idea de salir a la calle y comprar en un bar pequeño competencia de Tyler, para que mi estómago deje de hacer ruido y se entretenga por algún tiempo con algo sólido.

Seguramente podía engañarlo hasta la hora del almuerzo con unas golosinas.

Entré a la oficina junto a la mía.

–Rose-llamé la atención de mi amiga, ella giró su cabeza en dirección de mi voz. –Saldré un momento por un café y unas masas o donas para desayunar. ¿Necesitas que te traiga algo?

–Si.-su rostro malicioso se iluminó en su totalidad. –Ve a la cafetería Lemmons y tráeme un café como a mi me gusta.– parecía mas una orden .

–Ni lo sueñes nena. ¡Eso si que no! Jamás podré volver a mirarlo a su rostro. – respondí afligida, el darle aquella bofetada no había sido buena idea.

–Isabella– su voz sonó furiosa – ¿Desde cuando te escondes de un hombre? – su rostro serio me indicaba que se encontraba sorprendida por mi actitud.

– Jamás entenderías los motivos, solo me siento avergonzada por como actúe.

– Bella, deja que todo fluya – su voz se torno dulce y su consejo sincero. – Ha de ser, lo que tiene que ser.

– ¿Tu crees que debería disculparme?– pregunte contrariada.

– Escucha a tu corazón, él es sabio y sabrá aconsejarte. – colocó la mano en su corazón y la mía imitó su gesto.

– Mi corazón se siente desconcertado. – le respondí inocentemente. – sonreímos.

Pero mientras caminaba, hice una mueca apenada. Cuando pensaba en él, mi corazón destilaba dulzura pero al tenerlo frente a mi, solo podía sentir pasión, que la demostraba con groserías y con esas ganas irrefrenables de provocarlo. A lo cual él respondía con igual o mayor intensidad, hasta he llegado a pensar en un encuentro sexual devorados por la pasión.

Salí de su oficina decidida a pedirle perdón, todo sea por un buen revolcón a futuro, el desayuno o el almuerzo del día.

Después de todo quien era él, para privarme de mí alimento, siendo una niña en etapa de crecimiento.

Al cruzar las puertas de la editorial, mire en dirección a la cafetería y me paralicé.

¿Aceptaría mis disculpas? ¿Y si me culpaba por provocar la situación? Quizás me diría que mi atuendo resulto ser provocativo y por eso actúo así.

Miles de preguntas y conjeturas sobre sus respuestas, me hicieron replantearme si era una buena idea cruzarme y pedirle perdón.

La verdad que no encontré una puta razón para verle su hermoso rostro.

Caminé con paso decidido hacia mi destino, doble la esquina y sobre la acera podía ver el cartel que indicaba el lugar en el que deseaba encontrar un café delicioso.

Ingresé al lugar caminando como "chica de pasarela".

Un aroma placentero inundaba el lugar, con rostro de niña en navidad, tomé del mostrador dos grandes donas cubiertas con chocolate, un par de golosinas que serian mi almuerzo y le pedí al chico que se encontraba detrás del mostrador dos cafés.

Se me hacia agua la boca, pagué y coloqué un café sobre el otro en una mano y en la otra llevaba las donas y las golosinas en una bolsita de nylon.

Recorrí el trayecto hacia la puerta, mirando el suelo, para evitar caerme.

Mi cuerpo reaccionó antes que mi mente, un empujón y al suelo, maldita suerte, caí de golpe sentada en la superficie alfombrada.

Mis cafés se volcaron y mis donas volaron por el aire.

Por la impresión del impacto, cerré los ojos, esperando que el líquido o las donas impactaran en mi pelo, gracias a Dios, nunca sucedió.

La ira se apoderó una vez más en mí.

– ¡Idiota! –le grité al torpe que me derribó con su cuerpo como una bolsa de boxeo.

–Lo siento, iba distraído. –esa voz. Me estremecí de solo escuchar las palabras, intente evitar cruzarme con él toda la mañana y el destino me lo tiró encima. ¿Sería una señal? – Realmente lo siento. – su tono afligido me arrebató el corazón, pero su pregunta me sacó de mis casillas. – ¿Me darás una bofetada otra vez? –su tono jocoso denotaba diversión en la situación. Baje la vista y no realice un comentario, hasta que ví su mano tendida a la altura de mi rostro invitándome a levantar y reaccioné.

– ¡Tu piensas que voy a tomar tu mano! –elevé una ceja en señal de disconformidad. – Gracias, pero bien puedo levantarme por mis propios medios. – el tonto me miraba fascinado.

–Lo siento. –me volvió a repetir lo mismo como un mantra.

– ¿Lo sientes?, eres un idiota. –sostuve su mirada asombrada por mis palabras, me incorporé rápidamente del suelo. Pesé a los intentos fallidos de su mano por intentar ayudarme. Al recobrar mi postura, la fuerza en la zorra, había regresado. – No te atrevas a tocarme. – lo sentencié.

– ¿No puedes aceptar una disculpa?– su mirada encolerizada me resulto divertida – ¡Eres una niña de papá! –gritó ante el rostro asombrado del chico detrás del mostrador.

–y tú… y tú…–por su proximidad no podía hilvanar una frase. – Eres un engreído, con cara de idiota. – me costaba demasiado pensar cuando mi mirada recorría sus labios carnosos, su mandíbula de corte perfecto, sus ojos verdes.

– ¿No puedes aceptar mis disculpas?– dijo un tanto desolado. Apenas en un susurro.

Me quede sin palabras ante su rostro opacado por la situación. Lo deje con sus palabras en el aire.

Salí perturbada a paso ligero, dejando el pedido que había vuelto a preparar el vendedor.

Lo escuche a mis espaldas decirle al chico del mostrador.

– ¡Mujeres!... ¿Quién las entiende?– seguramente que él no. Sino me hubiese besado en el momento que me perdí en sus ojos, su boca, su mandíbula.

Al regresar a la editorial mi corazón latía desbocado, lo había vuelto a ver. Ese uniforme le sentaba de infarto.

Salude a Bree y cerré la puerta silenciosamente, no deseaba que Rose reclamará su desayuno.

Mis tripas se quejaban escandalosamente.

No tenía otro opción, si quería vivir, bajaría al tercer piso a tomar el café de la máquina expendedora.

Al salir del ascensor, la sala se encontraba desierta, la suerte estaba de mi lado, sobre la barra alguien se había olvidado un paquete con masitas.

Coloqué la moneda, tomé el vaso de plástico y preparé el café.

Me sentía frustrada, por mi orgullo no podía desayunar como Dios manda.

Me acerqué a la ventana con el café y la galletita de "mi salvador".

Mierda el café tenía un sabor espantoso y la galletita dura, más bien rancia.

Vencida por mi desastrosa mañana, regresaría a mi oficina sin desayunar. Diría que estaba a punto de desfallecer. Esperaría a la hora del almuerzo para comer un delicioso hot dog en el parque mientras esperaba a la niñera y a mi caballero. Mi día repuntaría con esa charla. Hoy era mi última oportunidad para darle un borrador a mi jefa. De solo pensar en ellos, mi ánimo mejoro un poco.

Repetí la acción de ingresar a mi oficina en silencio.

Al acercarme al escritorio, mi estado de ánimo subió hasta las nubes.

Una gran bandeja cubierta con papel transparente, reposaba sobre mi escritorio. Mis tripas sonaron en señal de aprobación.

Solté el moño que sostenía el envoltorio, se me aguaba la boca. La bandeja contenía todo tipo de delicias, desde barras de cereales hasta una gran porción de tarta de frutas, mi favorita; Un jugo natural y mi deseado café junto a las donas que había comprado en el barcito.

¿Quién se tomaría la molestia de enviarme un desayuno?

Me abalance sin pensarlo, al tomar la servilleta cae una tarjeta al piso.

_ Lamento haberte dejado sin desayuno._

_ Espero haber enmendado con esto, mi torpeza._

_ Lo siento._

_ E.C_

¿Quién carajo es E.C?

Pulsé el intercomunicador.

–Bree ¿Quién ha traído el desayuno?

–Edward, el chico de la cafetería de enfrente. – una sonrisa abarco todo mi rostro. – y dijo que en media hora espera que le devuelvan la bandeja.

– Gracias Bree. – corté la comunicación. Ni loca le alcanzaré la bandeja, quiere que quede expuesta frente a él para burlarse. Y bien sabe que si me provoca lo más factible es que me encuentre.

A esta hora de la mañana, había perdido el hambre, a pesar de que mis tripas decían lo contrario por sus constantes quejas sonoras.

Sobre mi escritorio se encontraba mi desayuno frío, no quise tomarlo por orgullo, que se piensa que con un café y una tarjeta pasaría por alto el incidente de esta mañana. ¡Idiota!.

Aunque debo reconocer que me había dado una buena idea. Quizás si le enviaba un presente con una nota de disculpa estaríamos a mano.

Intenté no pensar mas sobre el tema, debía concentrarme en la nueva y última entrevista a una diseñadora de modas, una tal Alice, sin apellido porque no lo recordaba.

Pero era algo recurrente, cuando suponía que lo había olvidado, otra vez aparecía en mi mente, su rostro, su pelo desprolijamente peinado, sus ojos sensuales, su boca carnosa, todo él, para recordarme que según mi amiga debía disculparme.

Pero que podía enviarle, no conocía sus gustos, él corría con ventaja, parecía saber todo de mi, hasta mi locura por las tartas de fruta.

Quizás algo cursi, como un peluche y una tarjeta. Supongo que con ese presente sustentaría su frase, de que soy una nena de papá. Si supiera que acertó con sus palabras.

.

.

.

Mi mañana transcurrió tranquila.

La misma rutina, la misma gente. Los mismos pedidos. La misma mañana pensando en lo mismo.

Había descansado poco, la bofetada de anoche, aun me tenía descolocado. No encontraba los motivos por los que me la dió. Supongo que mi cercanía, por sentirse atraída hacia mí, la sacaba de las casillas.

A media mañana, decidí salir a la vereda del local, para fumarme un cigarrillo. Mediante el humo canalizaría mis penas. Para mi desgracia tenía el paquete vacío, decidí correr hasta la esquina, cruzar la calle y dirigirme al bar que se encuentra a la vuelta de la editorial.

Corrí como un loco, debía calcular el tiempo, todo se resumía en comprar, salir y fumar. Mi descanso solo duraba diez minutos.

Empuje las puertas con ambas manos y al retomar mi carrera colisione con su cuerpo.

Maldita suerte, su nalga golpeó contra el suelo, sus cafés rodaron y volaron sus donas.

Realmente la había cagado. Y me lo confirmo cuando me insulto con su marca registrada "idiota"

– Lo siento.– sabia que con ella mis palabras sinceras de arrepentimiento, jugarían en mi contra.– iba distraído.– y de los nervios, aclaré mi distracción provocando mi hundimiento lento y agónico como "el Titanic". Atiné a darle mi mano para levantarse, la cual rechazo rotundamente. La amaba cuando se cabreaba, pero su rechazo partió mi corazón en pedazos. A pesar de sentirme estudiado por su mirada sobre mi rostro.

Intenté volver a disculparme y estrecharle la mano. Pero como siempre terminamos insultándonos y emprendió su retirada dignamente.

Le observé el trasero mientras se alejaba.

Compré mis cigarrillos y pagué sus donas. De camino a la cafetería, tuve una idea maravillosa.

Hable con Tyler y le pedí que me descontara de mi próxima paga unos de esos desayunos empresariales.

Los chicos de la cocina lo prepararon a la velocidad de la luz y colocaron las donas.

Lo enviaría con una tarjeta y le diría a Bree, mi nueva aliada, que le diga expresamente, que ella debía entregar la bandeja en la cafetería.

Oportunidad que tendría de volver a verla.

La espere ansioso toda la mañana.

Por supuesto que ni apareció, una vez mas entendía las palabras de Tyler al decir que era un hueso duro de roer.

Pero me sentía más que convencido que si no caía como el empleado de la cafetería, lo haría a los pies del Corsario.

Y una nueva idea surgió de mi mente. Esa idea era genial.

Comenzó el juego, señorita Swann.

.

.

.

Faltaban pocos minutos para encontrarme en el parque con mi nueva salvadora.

La niñera de Anthony me daría el material necesario para darle a Jane, su puto artículo.

A pesar de que el parque no quedaba tan lejos, decidí tomar mi coche, en el camino le compraría su obsequio y le pondría una tarjeta que escribí con anterioridad, luego de pasar interminables minutos sin ninguna frase de mierda para disculparme.

Con una pequeña caja y una bolsa de cartón, en el asiento del copiloto, emprendí la marcha hacia el parque. Mis tripas rugían cual motor de formula uno, ansioso por llegar a la meta.

Aparque el coche, cogí la bolsa y caminé con pasos rápidos hacia el puesto de hot dog.

Tenía tanta hambre, que podría haber pedio todo el puesto y de seguro lo hubiese comido gustosa.

Mientras saboreaba el ultimo mordisco a mi apetecible manjar y alternaba sorbiendo mi gaseosa bebida, mi mirada se clavo en ese niño que de haber deseado ser madre alguna vez, quisiera que el fuese mi hijo.

–¡Cisne!– grito –¡Cisne!– su cuerpito corría hacia mi con los brazos extendidos. Y su sonrisa abarcaba su rostro como la mía.

–Hola Titán… ¿Como has estado?– el estrecharlo contra mi pecho, me produjo una emoción indescriptible. Lo tenía aprisionado entre mis brazos y la bolsa que colgaba de mis manos. Cuando nos separamos, nos miramos a los ojos. Esas hermosas pestañas que los enmarcaban eran de ensueño. Su pequeña boquita me entregó un besito dulce en la mejilla y no pude evitar que una lágrima se deslice por mi mejilla.

–Te quero Cisne.

Lo apreté contra mi pecho y le respondí con un yo también.

Pasado el momento emotivo le entregué la bolsita de cartón ante la mirada atenta de Jessica que observaba la escena.

Con sus manitos en un acto mas que desesperado rompió el papel y al descubrir los cochecitos de plástico..Me sonrío feliz. Lo tomé de la mano y caminamos hacia el banco donde se encontraba la niñera con su hijo.

Anthony se sentó a nuestros pies a sacar del embalaje mi regalo y comenzó a jugar mientras tomé del bolso mi grabadora y mi agenda con mis preguntas.

Hola Jessica la salude con un beso en la mejilla y me sonrío tímidamente.

–En primer lugar quiero agradecerte por tu confianza. Si todo va bien cuando salgamos a festejar serás mi invitada de honor. –me carcajee frente a su rostro asombrado. Esta niña no debe tener vida social.

Comencé mi rutina de preguntas... ¿Cómo lo conoció? ¿Qué sabia de él? ¿Qué actitudes tenía con su hijo? ¿Por qué decidió encargarse de su crianza sin una mujer que lo acompañe?... ¿Qué lo impulsó a tener una niñera a cargo de su hijo?

Al principio de la entrevista solo me respondía con monosílabos. Palabras que no me servían para armar mi dichoso artículo. Luego fue entrando en confianza y por momentos pensé que me contaría hasta el color de ropa interior que usaba el padre de Anthony.

Anthony...

Un niño solitario. Sin abuelos, tíos. Nada. Solo su papá y su niñera.

Mientras conversábamos cada tanto el niño me miraba de reojo y me regalaba una sonrisa que derretía mi corazón. Lo amaba y ahora que había descubierto su entorno quería protegerlo y hacerlo feliz.

En ningún momento hablamos nada personal del padre y mucho menos de su trabajo. No me interesaba. Me era suficiente en la manera detallada en que ella me contaba como amaba a su hijo.

Solo quería saber sobre su comportamiento como tal, como la sociedad lo trataba por ser un padre soltero.

Describir la experiencia de hoy, con solo una palabra era injusto.

Mientras caminaba hacia mi coche. Un sin fin de sentimientos colaboraron para el palpitar de mi corazón.

Llegue a pensar que injusta es la vida, cuantas mujeres desean en su vida ser madre, llevar ese pedacito de vida en su vientre. Y ella, la madre de Anthony, lo había abandonado con apenas unas horas de vida.

Un interrogante surgió desde lo mas profundo de mi ser.¿Por qué?.

¿Qué es lo que lleva a una madre a abandonar a su pequeño bebe?¿Que se supone que esta pensando en el momento que da a luz, para después desaparecer así?

Una enorme tristeza me aprisionaba sobre la cabeza, como si me quisiera clavar a la tierra como una estaca.

La odiaba sin conocerla.

Le había negado a su hijo el calor de su cuerpo y la satisfacción de ser amamantado. Pensar que era un animal, era un insulto a los animales.¡perra! eso era, una perra.

Subí furiosa a mi coche, dando un flor de portazo, mi ira iba creciendo en mí, conforme avanzaba por las calles.

Solo pedía una oportunidad. Si. Una oportunidad para gritarle en su rostro lo perra que había sido en abandonar a mi Titán. No tiene perdón. Ni el de su propio hijo.

Mi Titán se merecía una buena madre, una que lo ame, que lo arrulle por las noches y le lea cuentos para dormir.

Una madre que este ahí cuando se raspe su rodilla, y con solo soplarle la herida demostrarle cuanto lo ama.

Merecía una mamá capaz de hacerlo feliz, una que le haga con sus propias manos una torta de cumpleaños por el simple hecho de verlo sonreír.

Mi Titán merecía eso y mucho más.

Y su padre…

Ese hombre…merecía una buena mujer que lo ame y ame a su hijo.

Ese hombre que había postergado y entregado su vida, a ese pedacito de él, siendo apenas un adolescente.

Ese hombre valía mis respetos y todo mi amor.

Un momento, mis pensamientos me paralizaron al bajar de mi coche.

Me sonroje como si alguien leyera mi mente.

Mierda. ¿Debía agregar uno más a mi lista? Si. No más Chico Lemmons, no más Corsario.

Decididamente en mi vida quería un hombre capaz de criar solo un hijo.

BY LUZ DE LUNA

**DISCLAIMER**

Crepúsculo, Twilight, New Moon, Eclipse, Amanecer, Breaking Dawn así como el resto de títulos y personajes asociados a la serie escrita por Stephenie Meyer,

Son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer y asociados.

Este fanfic es un trabajo hecho por una fan(luz de luna), creada con el único propósito de entretener y de dar vida a estos geniales personajes en otro contexto que son de mi invención.

La información o algunos nombres están tomados de los libros editados en español por Alfaguara (Santillana) y por las webs de Stephenie Meyer. Las imágenes e información de la película pertenecen a Summit .

PARA EL PROXIMO CAPITULO.

¿Cuál será la idea que se le ocurrió a nuestro chico de la cafetería?

¿De qué manera influirá la nueva diseñadora en la vida de Bella?

¿Qué obsequio habrá comprado Bella para él?

ALIMENTA MI IMAGINACIÓN.

Regálame un review

GRACIAS A TODOS POR LEERME


	8. VII OBSEQUIOS

Todo por un sueño

Cualquiera puede dominar un sufrimiento, excepto el que lo siente.

William Shakespeare

TODO POR UN SUEÑO

CAPITULO VII

OBSEQUIOS

Hacia rato que había terminado mi turno en la cafetería. Mi genial idea estaba en marcha pero debía convertirla en acción antes de que me arrepienta. Rebusqué en mi mochila en uno de mis bolsillos para ser más preciso y encontré lo que buscaba.

Tomé dos tarjetas del club, las coloqué en un sobre de color, de esos que se usaba en la cafetería para colocar el dinero de los depósitos y salí apresuradamente hacia la editorial, caminé hacia la esquina, en donde se encontraban dos niños sentados en la entrada de una vieja casona.

–¿Algunos de ustedes dos quiere ganarse diez dólares? – Los niños se miraron entre si y asintieron con un pequeño movimiento de cabeza

–Lo único que tienen que hacer es entregar este sobre en recepción de la editorial de aquí enfrente y que se lo entreguen en mano a la señorita Isabella Swan ¿comprendieron?

–Si. ¿Eso solo...? –me preguntaron.

Les entregué el sobre. – Si. Cuando regresen les daré el dinero. – Los niños salieron corriendo, mientras los esperaba, fumé un cigarrillo.

Mi plan estaba en marcha.

.

.

Al llegar del parque pasaría por la oficina a tomar mis cosas personales y pasar toda la entrevista en limpio. Seria algo rápido, para poder enviar por mail el borrador a la yegua de Jane.

Cuando mis pasos se dirigían hacia el ascensor, Mateo el jefe de seguridad, me entregó un sobre sin remitente, en blanco diciendo que unos niños lo habían dejado hacía más de una hora.

Supuse que seria una broma. Por lo que lo tomé y lo guardé en mi bolso.

Cargué mis elementos de trabajo en mi maletín. Salí del edificio y manejé por las calles de la ciudad totalmente despreocupada, cuando recordé que aún conservaba el obsequio de Mi Chico Lemmons en el asiento del copiloto. Observé de reojo la caja con la tarjeta y una gran sonrisa iluminó mi rostro. Mañana a primera hora se lo enviaría con el mensajero.

Estacioné mi coche en la cochera y al llegar a mi piso me desplomé en el sillón junto a mi amiga que ojeaba una revista de modas.

– Hola amiga…

– Hola…–me miró como estudiándome y continuó. –Hoy conversé con Jane y me ha pedido encarecidamente que lea la nota de nuestra competencia que ha entrevistado a Alice C.

– Léela. Debo pasar el borrador de mi artículo. –mi respuesta sonó despectiva. Otra entrevista, con lo que me gusta realizarla, maldito Eric que aún se encuentra enfermo.

– Te recuerdo que soy la que ilustra tus artículos, tú serás la que la entrevistará. – su tono sonó peor que el mío.

– Ya lo sé. No es necesario que me lo recuerdes. – la miré ceñuda, en momentos mas me pitarían los oídos o la abandonaría, dejándola hablando sola.

– Solo por si acaso. – desde que le había contado de mis posibles admiradores sentía que su trato hacia mi, era hostil. Supongo que con el transcurrir de los días todo volvería a la normalidad.

Me levanté cortando la conversación ahí, me di una ducha reparadora, me vestí cómoda con un short negro y una remera de tiritas en color rojo, calcé mis pantuflas y me tiré en mi cama a escuchar la entrevista de hoy en el parque.

No pude evitar sonreírme al escuchar la voz de Anthony cuando metía su bocadillo, contando algo o defendiendo a su padre.

Amaba a ese pequeño con todo mi corazón, aunque me dolía pensar en esa madre que lo abandono a la suerte de Dios.

Luego de más de una hora, había terminado mi borrador y enviado a mi jefa. Por ser un artículo poco específico sobre un determinado hombre, le coloqué mi toque personal y mis frases mas duras para esa madre que abandonó a ese bebe encantador, quizás con la ilusión de que compre la revista y se sienta una mierda.

Satisfecha por el tiempo invertido, guardé mis elementos de trabajo y me dispuse a dormir, obvio que sin probar un bocado, el hot dog del parque bastante mal me había caído.

Mañana, seria un día bisagra en lo que a hombres se refiere.

.

.

Les pagué a los niños.

Recién caía la tarde y aun no había regresado a la editorial, el lugar destinado a estacionar el mini Cooper de ella, se encontraba desocupado.

Regresé por mi bicicleta, colgué mi mochila al hombro y me dirigí pedaleando hasta el club.

La misma rutina de siempre, dieta, ejercicios, mas dieta, algo de masajes y toda esa mierda de maricones para lucir apetecible para las lobas en celo.

Al ingresar al club, no recordaba si Jake me esperaba aquí o en el gimnasio.

Le coloqué una cadena a la rueda de mi rodado, contra un poste, tomé mi Ipod y comencé a caminar desganado por el pasillo hasta llegar a nuestro camarín; La música vibraba en mis oídos.

Abrí la puerta y me quedé pasmado por lo que veían mis ojos.

La vergüenza paralizó todo sonido que podía salir de mis cuerdas vocales.

Un rojo borgoña tiñó mis mejillas y mi corazón acelerado golpeaba frenéticamente sobre mi pecho.

Mi mirada se paseaba del sillón, al rostro de Jake avergonzado y al rostro extasiado de Victoria, la muy perra disfrutaba de mi imagen avergonzada.

Quité mis auriculares lentamente y pude articular solo dos palabras…

– Lo siento…

–¡ Edward!– gritó Jake sorprendido por mi importunación . Las manos de jake sostenían ambos glúteos de ella para direccionar el movimiento de la penetración mientras ella lo cabalgaba frenéticamente fuera de si.

Todo su pequeño cuerpo de mujer destilaba esencia a sexo, algunas mechas de sus cabellos se encontraban pegados en su rostro a causa de la transpiración provocada por sus movimientos. Una vergonzosa erección comenzó a crecer en mi entrepierna.

Me quede paralizado, mis piernas no respondían a una huida inminente, muy por el contrario observaba la escena lujuriosa, sorprendido.

– ¿Te gusta lo que ves?– me preguntó sin cortar el movimiento sobre Jake –Únete, ven, penétrame por detrás.– mi mandíbula cayó literalmente al piso. Y continuo diciendo – Cúmpleme el sueño de un trío y el ser penetrada por ambos.– su voz sonó sensual y realmente era una invitación que me había encantado, pero ese tipo de situaciones las había dejado muy atrás en mi vida y realmente no deseaba volver a caer tan bajo, como en esa etapa de mi existencia en la que el sexo era mi alimento, en donde robaba la dignidad a todas esas vírgenes que deseaban dormir con el chico malo de la escuela.

Sumergido en todos esos pensamientos, Jake hablo por mí.

–¡ Déjalo ya Victoria!– Su tono de voz enfurecido me indicaba que estaba molesto.– No te das cuenta que el niño es gay.

Había escuchado lo suficiente, di media vuelta y realice mis pasos en sentido contrario. La vena de mi cuello se había hinchado mucho más de lo debido a causa de la ira. Pensé que Jake era mi amigo.

– ¡Amigo!– escuche a Jake llamarme, mientras corría tras de mi. Lo ignoré y continúe caminando. Un movimiento brusco por su mano que tomó mi hombro, me hizo quedar frente a él.

–¿Qué? Déjame en paz, este mariquita puede romperte la cara.– le solté sin medir las consecuencias del tono de mis palabras enfurecidas.

– Lo siento – me dijo apenas en un susurro, con su rostro afligido. Y vestido apenas con un pantalón de jeans corto.

–¿ Lo sientes? seré el hazme reír de todos gracias a ti…¡amigo!– recalqué el tono sarcástico en la última palabra.

– No tenía otra opción, no iba a permitir que ella te pisotee como ha un trozo de carne como lo hace conmigo, tu personalidad sería devastada por esa chupa verga sin sentimientos – al fin de cuenta era un amigo. A pesar de que desconocía mi verdadera personalidad y mi pasado oscuro.

– Gracias aunque no apruebo tus métodos para protegerme – el ambiente entre nosotros se sentía mas distendido.

– ¿Amigos? – extendió su mano hacia mi.

– Amigos – le dediqué una amplia sonrisa.

– La próxima vez golpea la puerta.– ambos carcajeamos, mientras caminábamos juntos hacia el gimnasio.

Durante el transcurso de dos horas, ejercite mi cuerpo y el rostro de Bella grabado a fuego en mis pensamientos.

Había anochecido y salí rumbo a mi hogar. Extrañaba a mi hijo.

.

.

– Vamos mi niño, debes darte un baño antes de que regrese tu padre. – Jessica abría el grifo para llenar la tina con agua tibia. Mientras tanto Anthony se despojaba de su ropa para zambullirse en la bañera cubierta de espuma con aroma a esencia de bebe.

Su niñera le enjabonaba su pequeña cabecita y el titán bastante astuto decidió entablar una conversación de adultos con sus apenas cinco añitos.

– Jess…

– Dime corazón…

– Quiero que ella sea mi mamá.

– ¿Quién cielo?

– Cisne… quién me dio los cochecitos. – mi rostro palideció ante la confesión de mi niño. Ella había robado su corazón como así lo haría con su padre.

– Me gusta ella para que sea tu mamá.¿ En qué te puedo ayudar?

– No se. – terminé de enjuagar su cabello. Y sus palabras giraban en mi cabeza, él había confiado en mí y debía decirle alguna palabra para no romper su ilusión de niño. El necesitaba una mamá y la forma en que ella lo había abrazado hoy en el parque, sumado a la lágrima que derramó, comprendí que ella era la indicada. – Sabes una cosa, ella es la mamá ideal para ti y ojala que tu padre se de cuenta, pero solo el destino hará que las cosas sucedan para que ellos se conozcan y se enamoren.

– ¿Y tendrán bebes? – su rostro iluminado me produjo ternura, el era un ser puro y dulce.

–¡ Claro que si! Pero primero deben ser novios y casarse. Ahora sal del agua para cambiarte y cenar. Y evita contarle a tu padre que hablamos con ella en la plaza.

– Jess…– me hablo en un susurro con su manito apenas cubriendo sus labios.– ¿Es un secreto?

– shhh…es nuestro secreto. – me regalo su mejor sonrisa y le guiñe mi ojo. Sus manitos se cernieron a mi cuello en un cálido abrazo.

Cuando llego su padre el niño había cenado y tomé a mi hijo para irme a mi apartamento.

– Hasta mañana hermoso. Adiós Edward.

– Hasta mañana Jess. – ambos contestaron al unísono.

.

.

Mi despertar me resultó bastante frustrante. Como todas las mañanas despertaba sola.

Sin un rostro conocido que me desee un buen día o que me envuelva en sus brazos y me diga cuanto me ama.

Por tal razón me levanté de los mil demonios, cepillé mis dientes con bronca, apenas pasé por la ducha y me vestí con lo que tenía a mano.

Bajé a desayunar que para mi sorpresa Rose había preparado mi desayuno también y se encontraba algo triste, algún pensamiento la estaba torturando hace días y era el motivo por el cual me trataba bastante mal. Tomé coraje y no la iba a dejar levantarse hasta que me abriera su corazón.

– Rose… ¿qué es lo que te tiene tan mal? Escúpelo de una vez.

– ¡Tú! – no había sido una brillante idea mi pregunta. Me quedé con la boca abierta mientras las lágrimas corrían por las mejillas de mi amiga, desde pequeña.

– Me encantaría saber el motivo de tus lágrimas – apenas hablé en un susurro, imaginando lo peor, quizás tenía una enfermedad terminal y aun lo desconocía o no sé, miles de hipótesis planeaba mi loca cabeza.

– Tengo miedo que me abandones y no vivas conmigo, que te enamores y pierda tu amistad, que me dejes por un hombre, que me alejes de tu vida, que….– la interrumpí por la sarta de boludeces que decía, de donde había sacado esas ideas. Aunque era tanto lo que la conocía que decidí derribar sus miedos con un buen monólogo y así darle seguridad, a pesar de que me encantaría que su miedo fuese real y alguien reclamará mi compañía por el resto de mis días.

– En primer lugar, nadie va alejarme de ti, eres mi amiga, eres mi hermana. En segundo lugar no estoy enamorada, por lo tanto no me voy a ir con nadie. En tercer lugar de ser eso real, seria incapaz de alejarme de ti. Me gustaría que te dieras cuenta que nuestra amistad esta por sobre todas las cosas que puede ofrecerme un hombre. En cuarto lugar si me casará tú irías a vivir conmigo y la lista podría seguir… tonta. – una tímida sonrisa asomaba entre sus labios.

– Debes pensar que soy una egoísta… pero a pesar de que deseo que encuentres un hombre que te haga feliz, me aterra la idea de quedarme sola a vestir santos. – su expresión me causo risa, pensar que seria una solterona.

– Rose, tu tienes mas posibilidades de casarte, eres bonita, inteligente y los hombres mueren por ti.

– Prometo dejar de pensar así. – nos abrazamos entre risas y terminamos de desayunar.

Mientras mi amiga recogía las tazas del desayuno, tomé mi bolso para buscar mi móvil que sonaba insistente y dejé sobre el sillón el sobre blanco que me entregaron ayer.

Era Bree que me decía que al llegar debía conversar con mi jefa sobre un posible viaje para realizar la entrevista a la diseñadora de modas, que por motivos laborales no podía viajar hasta aquí, razón por la cual había cancelado el próximo desfile.

Al cortar la llamada, Rose tenía el sobre abierto en sus manos, sus ojos como platos y su cara extasiada he interrogante.

– Isabella, dime quién te ha dado esto. – agitaba unas tarjetas en sus manos.

– No lo se. Ayer me entregó el sobre Mateo, diciendo que unos niños lo habían dejado en recepción de la editorial. – me encogí de hombros, demostrando que desconocía su procedencia.

– Bella, esto es oro en polvo, son entradas VIP para ciudad oculta para el domingo. – mi corazón latía a miles de frecuencias por minutos. El hombre hermoso que bailo para mí, apareció de repente en mi mente y me ruboricé. – ¿Tu crees que él las haya mandado?

– Imposible Rose, desconoce mi nombre y mi lugar de trabajo.

Un sentimiento de emoción atrapó mi corazón, imaginarme en sus brazos, ser besada por ese dios pagano, derribo mis expectativas sobre Mi Chico Lemmons y el padre de Anthony.

El corsario misterioso era mi hombre y eso debía averiguarlo el domingo.

Ambas subimos al coche y nos dirigimos a la editorial. Rose feliz porque regresaría al club y mi sonrisa abarcaba mi rostro porque vería a Mi Corsario Misterioso.

La mañana se evaporó de prisa, Jane tenia todo arreglado para que viajáramos hacia New York, ahí esperaría por nosotras una limusina que nos trasladaría hacia la residencia de la diseñadora.

Me ausentaría un par de días, esta tarde me despediría de mi titán y con suerte regresaríamos el domingo a tiempo para ir a Ciudad Oculta para ver el show.

.

.

Como siempre mi vida era una triste rutina, nada diferente ocurría por las mañanas.

Un baño, un uniforme, un desayuno, un beso de despedida a mi titán, un saludo a Jess, pedalear a mi trabajo, controlar la mercadería, lavar los sanitarios…todos los días lo mismo.

Pero hoy resulto ser un día diferente.

Me sorprendió agradablemente que Tyler me entregue una pequeña bolsa, que había dejado un mensajero.

Con dedos temblorosos tomé aquel paquete suponiendo que seria una broma de mal gusto, caminé hacia mi casillero, me senté en el largo banco de madera y cuando abrí la bolsa, tomé un llavero con un pequeño oso de peluche que tenia escrito en su panza en forma de corazón un "perdón ". Mi corazón se acelero notablemente al sentir que una fragancia a fresas inundaba mis fosas nasales.

Como una niñita enamorada llevé el llavero a mi pecho y me emocioné. Descubrí una vez más que estaba perdidamente enamorado de la reina de la torre.

Volví a mirar en el interior de la bolsa y tomé una tarjeta en color rosa.

Mi corazón saltaba en el interior de mi pecho, mientras la leía, una y mil veces como queriendo memorizarla.

_Gracias por el desayuno._

_ Perdón._

_ Estamos a mano._

_ B.S_

No salía de mi asombro, me pedía perdón.

Supuse que mis palabras habían tocado el corazón de mi princesa y que el desayuno había obrado más que mil palabras.

Coloqué el peluche en mi llavero. Guardé la tarjeta en la billetera como un tesoro muy preciado y corrí hacia Tyler para informarle que tomaría mi receso de diez minutos.

Salí a la calle corriendo rumbo a la editorial con la excusa de retirar la bandeja del desayuno del día anterior y agradecerle por su presente y robarle un beso.

Salude a Mateo. Tome el ascensor y con mi mejor sonrisa moja bragas la miré a Bree.

– Hola pequeña,¿ La señorita Swan?

– No se encuentra ,¿ Por qué asunto la busca y quién la busca?.

– Te sucede algo conmigo. Solo vengo a buscar la bandeja. – intenté sonar casual.

– Ah. Era eso. Pensé que la venias a ver a ella. – me regalo su mejor sonrisa. –Tu bandeja la hemos enviado ayer por la tarde y la jefa a salido en viaje de negocios. Recién le veré la cara de fastidio el día lunes.

– Gracias pequeña. Nos vemos. – Antes de irme tomé una tarjeta personal de todos los que trabajaban en ese piso. Me despedí y caminé lentamente hacia mi lugar de trabajo.

Una vez que me encontraba en la calle, revisé una a una las tarjetas. Obviamente buscando la de ella.

Era de suponer que seria la última.

Solo figuraba su nombre completo .su oficina, su numero y piso y una dirección de correo para contactarla.

Pero había un pequeño detalle, no tenía un ordenador o una Laptop para mandarle un mail.

La única persona que seria capaz de apiadarse de mi desgracia seria mi amigo Jass.

Lo contacte por mi móvil con un texto...

"Jass necesito enviar un correo y hasta el domingo no dispongo de dinero para comprarme un ordenador. ¿Podrías prestarme uno?

Te espero esta noche para tomar unas cervezas.

Su respuesta fue inmediata. Solo un OK.

No sabía si me pensaba prestar algo o solo pasaría por las cervezas.

Con el ánimo por los suelos terminé mi jornada laboral y salí en mi horario rumbo a Ciudad Oculta.

Hoy seria un día especial. Jake me enseñaría a bailar con elementos. El de hoy era un caño. No tenía ni idea que era pole dance. Lo tomaría como todo un desafío.

Este día seria interminable. Deseaba que los días se escurrieran como el agua entre los dedos y que llegara pronto el día lunes para verla.

Según su secretaria hasta el lunes no regresaba, toda mi estrategia de enamorarla como el corsario fue pisoteada por la triste realidad que se encontraba de viaje. Me tendría que conformar con enviarle un mail y mantener cierto contacto.

.

.

Luego de hablar con Jane salimos rumbo a nuestro apartamento para preparar las valijas.

Solo nos quedaríamos tres días en esa ciudad. La diseñadora culo roto nos esperaba por la mañana en su mansión. Tan solo con veintitrés años y toda esa plata.

Era digna de envidiar.

Rose empacó ropa como si saliéramos de vacaciones. En mi maleta apenas guardé lo necesario, un par de jeans y algunas playeras. Tomamos toda la documentación y partimos rumbo al aeropuerto. Lo que mas lamentaba era no haberme podía despedir de mi niño, pero lo compensaría comprando un hermoso regalo especial para el. Se que le gustan las estrellas como a mi.

Tomamos un taxi. A mi lado viajaba una Rosalie demasiado pensativa para mi gusto.

–¿ Rose en que piensas?

– Tengo un presentimiento aquí en mi pecho. Como si este viaje fuera a cambiar mi vida.

– ¿Para bien o para mal?

– No lo se. Supongo que para bien.

Al llegar a nuestro destino, presentamos los pasaportes, entregamos nuestras valijas y luego de unos interminables minutos de espera abordamos el vuelo a la ciudad de las luces.

El viaje me resultó extremadamente corto, me dormí todo al igual que Rose.

Al recoger las maletas, un hombre de traje oscuro se acercó a nosotras, nos dio la bienvenida y nos invitó a que lo acompañáramos a la limusina que nos llevaría al hotel.

Ahí descansaríamos para a la mañana siguiente pasarnos a buscar para realizar nuestra entrevista a nuestra estrella glamorosa, visitar la ciudad y a los dos días regresar a nuestra rutina.

Con suerte y viento a favor, llegaríamos a tiempo para presenciar el show de Ciudad Oculta.

Al llegar al hotel Rose ansiosa por encontrarse en una ciudad extravagante decidió salir a recorrer los alrededores.

Dejamos las maletas sin acomodar, corrí al cuarto de baño, llené la tina de agua tibia y unas sales perfumadas.

Me despojé de toda mi ropa y desnuda pedí servicio a la habitación, solo un licuado de frutas tropicales.

Retomé mi camino hacia la tina, me sumergí y relajé todo mi cuerpo.

– Señorita Swan…– esa voz me resulto demasiado familiar. Se oía detrás de mi cabeza. Giré mi cuello para buscar la fuente del sonido de esa voz y allí estaba parado Mi Chico Lemmons. – ¿Usted pidió servicio al cuarto?

Respondí titubeante. – Si, eso creo. – y lo que sucedió luego fue indescriptible.

Sus ojos verdes se clavaron en mi mirada. Sus manos deslizaron la bandeja sobre la banqueta que se encontraba a un costado.

Con un movimiento seductor comenzó a desprenderse de su uniforme.

Mi corazón al igual que mi entrepierna latía a mil.

Nos sostuvimos la mirada, hasta que él quedó completamente desnudo ante mis ojos.

Su masculino deseo por mi cuerpo había quedado en evidencia, una enorme erección marcaba el norte en su perfecta anatomía.

Extendió su mano hacia mí, la tomé y con un suave movimiento se acercó a mi, que lo deseaba intensamente.

Su mano tomó mi nuca para poder besarme.

Su lengua delineó salvajemente mis labios, hasta introducirla en mi boca, que esta no ofreció ningún tipo de resistencia.

Su mano libre exploró cada rincón de mi cuerpo, mis hombros, mi espalda, mis glúteos, el borde de mis senos. Todo.

Mientras sus besos arrasaban con la poca cordura y vergüenza que sentía, separó nuestros cuerpos para introducir su mano en mi centro palpitante.

Mis gemidos ahogados morían en sus labios, nuestras respiraciones entrecortadas eran consumidas por el deseo.

Mi entrepierna lujuriosa pedía mas, mucho mas.

El movimiento de su dedo sobre mi clítoris desarrollo un movimiento entre frenético y descontrolado, me sentía un mar de aguas entre los labios de mi vagina.

Con tímidos movimientos mis caderas acompañaban el movimiento de su mano envuelta por la pasión y mis besos le demostraban cuanto lo deseaba.

Apoyé mi mano sobre la suya para dirigir el vaivén, una ola salvaje de calor inundaba todo mi cuerpo hasta que convulsionó en un glorioso orgasmo.

– Señorita Swan… – una voz diferente y unos golpes en la puerta rompieron el encantamiento. Mi mano aún masajeaba mi centro palpitante.

Abrí mis ojos y observé a mí alrededor y me encontraba sola.

– Servicio al cuarto. – tomé la bata de toalla, salí de la tina y corrí presurosa para abrir la puerta.

Mi mayor decepción, fue al ver allí parado a un hombre vestido de camarero, algo pasado en peso para mi gusto y entrado en años.

Le sonreí como si hubiese recordado una broma privada.

¿Mierda que había sido todo eso? Parecía tan real. Aun mi cuerpo se estremecía por mi glorioso orgasmo.

Seguramente me había quedado dormida en la tina.

O mi figura deseaba interiormente un buen trozo de carne entre las piernas.

* * *

.**DISCLAIMER**

Crepúsculo, Twilight, New Moon, Eclipse, Amanecer, Breaking Dawn así como el resto de títulos y personajes asociados a la serie escrita por Stephenie Meyer,

Son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer y asociados.

Este es un trabajo hecho por Luz De Luna, creada con el único propósito de entretener y de dar vida a estos geniales personajes en otro contexto que son de mi invención.

Un agradecimiento especial para:

Todas por dejarme sus hermosos review. También para las que me leen de entre las sombras y para las que comentan desde el blog o la página de Eternamente Amado.

Gracias mil gracias.

* * *

Próximo capítulo

Una figura del pasado regresa a la vida de Bella.¿ Será doloroso recordar un sentimiento oculto por ella? ¿Quién piensas que será?

Rose tiene un presentimiento en su corazón.¿ Crees que un hombre sea el responsable?

¿Las chicas estarán de regreso a tiempo para ver al Corsario en la danza del caño?

DÉJAME TU REVIEW O IGNORAME

* * *

Corsario tiene su propio blog...busca el enlace en mi perfil... allí habrá adelantos, fotos y algún videito.

besotes desde Argentina...Luz De Luna


	9. VIII SORPRESAS PARA TODOS

Todo por un sueño

Cualquiera puede dominar un sufrimiento, excepto el que lo siente.

William Shakespeare

TODO POR UN SUEÑO

CAPITULO VIII

SORPRESA PARA TODOS.

Cuando la limusina nos dejó en el hotel, Bella prefirió quedarse, pedir servicio al cuarto y tomar un baño.

En cambio, yo decidí salir a recorrer un poco la ciudad, me fascinaba ver la cantidad de locales de venta de ropa.

Por ser jueves a media mañana, demasiada gente haciendo compras y no parecían turistas. Hace menos de hora y media me encontraba en mi apartamento armando las valijas junto a Bella.

De Detroit a New York solo nos separaban seiscientas millas o un poquito mas.

Nada.

¿Como podía ser que nunca compré en estas tiendas?

La desesperación de niña pobre se veía reflejada en mi rostro.

Caminé un par de cuadras por la Quinta Avenida, no debía alejarme mucho, después no sabría como volver y no recordaba el nombre del hotel.

Mi corazón aún tenía esa agradable sensación de que esta ciudad me iba a regalar algo maravilloso. Quizás encontraría al amor de mi vida. Tanto miedo infundado me paralizaba.

Entre a cada negocio que veían mis ojos. Amaba comprar ropa y lencería erótica.

Seguramente había pasado casi una hora. Mi estómago reclamaba un desayuno sustancioso.

Caminé unos metros más y sobre la acera me encontré una cafetería lujosa.

Enmarcada con troncos y todo su mobiliario de madera maciza.

Busque un lugar apartado a la calle, coloqué todas mis bolsas en una silla y me acomodé a mirar un folleto que tomé de un local.

Deseaba en estos dos días conocer la urbe, seguramente sola, ya que a Bella le aburría hacer turismo.

Estudié cada lugar al cual podría visitar, desde la Estatua de la Libertad hasta el Puente de Brooklyn, había miles de lugares, necesitaría una guía turística de carne y hueso.

El mesero se acercó a tomar mi pedido, solo un jugo de frutas y una barra de cereal.

Continúe estudiando detalladamente el folleto.

Una sensación agradable inundo mis sentidos.

– Tranquila, Rose… es solo una sensación.– me dije a mi misma. No podía despejar la vista del papel impreso, me temblaban las manos, mi corazón latía acelerado, un sudor frío recorría mi cuerpo y miles de mariposas revoloteaban en mi interior…solo por ver un par de zapatos deportivos parado frente a la silla.

Lentamente comencé a subir la mirada escaneando un cuerpo masculino de infarto, conforme ascendía mi vista, mi corazón latía frenéticamente saltándose un par de latidos.

Una mano enorme tomó el respaldar de la silla. y la arrastró en un amague para sentarse.

– ¿Puedo? – su pregunta coincidió en el momento en que mi escaneo culminaba en su rostro. Un rostro tallado a mano, un par de ojos azules, cabello negro azabache con reflejos azulinos, tez blanca y unos hoyuelos a cada lado de las mejillas que me enamoraron al instante.

– Si así lo deseas…– mi maldita voz me falló, sonó entre necesitada y desesperada por un hombre. Ambos sonreímos, cada uno por un motivo diferente, él, creo que notó mi tono y yo por la vergüenza.

Se sentó como pudo, creó que la silla era demasiado pequeña o su cuerpo excesivamente grande, casi como un osote.

–Hola hermosa, me llamo Emmet. – me tendió su mano por sobre la mesa. Que suavidad, la tersura de su piel, manifestaba que era un hombre que trabajaba con papeles o que nunca había realizado trabajo forzado.

Sus ojos trabaron con los míos. Nuevamente esa sensación, indescriptible de enamoramiento al mirarnos y tocar nuestra piel.

Me quedé sin palabras, solo sonreía como una adolescente.

–Será mejor que me retiré, no dices nada. Quizás te incomode mi presencia. –dijo dándolo por sentado por mi actitud. Arrastró la silla para levantarse y mi garganta encontró el sonido.

–¡ Noooo! –mi voz salió en una orden. Morí por segunda vez de la vergüenza. Su rostro palideció por mi grito, pensará que soy una loca desquiciada.

–¿ No? – me preguntó dudoso. Volvió a sentarse. Debía sincerarme. Quería compartir la mañana con él.

– Lo siento. Pero todo esto me resulta extraño. Y me he quedado sin palabras. – su mirada me penetraba sin permiso y en un acto reflejo bajé la mía. Y lo escuché detenidamente.

– Lo siento, no acostumbro a sentarme con cada mujer que se encuentra desayunando. Pero al pasar con mi automóvil, te vi salir del hotel y me enamoré.

Aparqué mi coche en la entrada y seguí tus pasos.

Pensé en voz alta – Al empezar a caminar, esa sensación era real. – ante mi declaración que lo dejo confundido, le tendí mi mano. – Mi nombre es Rosalie Hale y seré el amor de tu vida. – ambos carcajeamos.

Cuando el camarero me trajo mi pedido, él solo pidió un café.

Podría decir que desayunamos juntos, a pesar que de mi emoción y por los nudos en mi estómago, no podía tragar la barra de cereal, podría compararlo con estar comiendo cáscaras de huevos partidos, sin sabor y raspando mi garganta.

Debo reconocer que su compañía era de lo mas agradable, era muy cómico al hablar, cada dos palabras metía un bocadillo gracioso que me provocaba una carcajada estridente, que no se si realmente era por sus ocurrencias o por mis nervios.

Me contó que tenía una hermana que era hermosa y dibujaba vestidos desde muy pequeña y un hermano que se había fugado de su casa de adolescente y que nunca más supieron de él.

Durante mucho tiempo me habló de su familia, de sus padres, del amor que se profesaban y de la angustia que aún padecía su madre por ese hijo que fue arrancado de su lado por una cualquiera; por una niña sin escrúpulos que solo deseaba la fortuna que cobraría mensualmente su hermano, al cumplir la mayoría de edad.

Su mirada me revelaba puro amor.

¿Realmente podría ser yo la mujer de sus sueños? ¿La madre de sus hijos? ¿La mujer que él quería a su lado? Mientras lo escuchaba atentamente, cada tanto me dedicaba alguna mirada furtiva cargada de anhelo y esperanza.

Pensar que esta mañana me embargaba un miedo terrible a quedarme sola, es de publico conocimiento que Bella dormiría en los brazos de alguno de los hombres de los que ella decía estar enamorada.

Y aquí me veo, desayunando con el hombre de mi vida, del que solo se su nombre y conozco sus sentimientos hacia mi.

Según Emmet, lo nuestro fue amor a primera vista.

Para mi, esas eran pavadas, pero si eso es lo que él cree, quién soy yo para decirle lo contrario.

El tiempo en buena compañía pasa volando.

Conversamos tanto que terminamos por pedir un refrigerio para almorzar.

Me sentía diferente, como una adolescente en su primera cita, vergüenza, mejillas coloreadas provocadas por sus chistes, revoloteó de mariposas por mi estómago y un sinfín de hermosas sensaciones y sentimientos me provocaba este hombre.

Después de tantas horas de escucharlo hablar, podría decir que lo conocía y mucho.

Y de seguir así sabría el color de las bragas que tenía puestas y quizás hasta se las mostraría si me lo pidiera.

Aunque no se si era una suerte o tenia mala suerte, porque en ningún momento me insinúo nada, era todo un caballero.

Aunque no lo crean Rosalie Hale estaba perdidamente enamorada de un perfecto y apuesto desconocido.

De seguir un rato mas conversando hubiésemos pedido hasta una merienda.

Me disculpé con una amplia sonrisa por decirle que mi amiga había quedado sola y que en otra ocasión podríamos retomar nuestra charla, a lo cual accedió gustoso.

Pago todo lo que consumimos, cargó todas mis bolsas con una mano y con la otra tomó la mía.

Una sensación de amor y protección afloró en todo mi cuerpo y mi corazón.

Caminamos hacia el hotel en silencio.

Cada tanto nos mirábamos y nos sonreíamos como dos niños enamorados.

Al llegar a la puerta del hotel, quedamos en que cenaríamos juntos. Pasaría por mí al caer la tarde.

Se despidió con un tierno beso en el dorso de mi mano como todo un caballero y se fue.

Caminé hacia el ascensor pisando nubes de algodón y el tamborileo de mis latidos del corazón repiqueteaba en mi pecho.

Me sentía enamorada.

.

.

Luego de mi glorioso orgasmo pasado por agua, me tomé el licuado a modo de desayuno, me cambié y me recosté en el cuarto del hotel.

Observe detenidamente el cuarto de "St Regis", una noche aquí debería costar un salario mío, sobretodo por estar ubicado a dos manzanas de una estación del metro.

Mis pensamientos vagaban por el cuarto, el rostro de Anthony, Mi Chico Lemmons, el Corsario misterioso, el padre de mi caballerito, los pases VIP y por la maldita entrevista que no tenía ni una pizca de ganas de realizar mañana, con suerte el viernes pasaría rápido en la mansión de la diseñadora, el sábado pasearíamos un rato y el domingo de madrugada estaríamos regresando.

Tantos pensamientos en mi mente me entregaron a los brazos de Morfeo, los cuales me acunaron y descansé como un bebe.

Me desperté abruptamente, aunque desconocía el motivo, podría ser porque mi cuerpo había descansado lo suficiente o por una tonta que suspiraba a mi lado, como si se hubiese enamorado.

–¡Rose, me has despertado! – chillé, simulando un enojo, ocultando mi risa.

– Suspiro porqué he encontrado al amor de mi vida.

– ¿ Qué? – pregunté entre jocosa y sorprendida. – Repíteme lo que has dicho.¿Eres la misma que hoy en el desayuno se quedaría a vestir santos? – su rostro perdió amabilidad y sus gestos se endurecieron.

– Supongo que piensas que solo tú, puedes tener un enamorado. – escupió cada palabra de resentimiento y se paró de la cama para marcharse.

– Lo siento, amiga. Pero apenas hemos llegado hace un par de horas y piensas en casarte. – no pude evitar carcajearme bajo los ojos entrecerrados de la rubia que me observaba con odio. – Cuéntame, ¿colocaste una moneda y la pinza lo tomó como si fuera un peluche? – ahora además de reír con ganas, mi cuerpo temblaba de la risa.

– ¡Te Odio! – me gritó y pegó un sonoro golpe en la puerta al cerrarla.

– ¡La puerta no tiene la culpa! – le grité con ganas y mis risotadas sonaban muy fuertes.

Me duche en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, busqué un mini short de jeans y una remera azul con piedritas de colores.

Bajé a la recepción, evidentemente mi amiga estaba furiosa y con razón, por lo tanto, no saldría a cenar conmigo, pero tampoco pediría servicio al cuarto….

Supongo que mi mejor opción estaba en tomarme un trago en el mini-bar del hotel y masticar algo para engañar el estómago.

Elegí una mesa cercana al lobby, me pedí un Martini y unas patatas de copetín.

Mientras comía mis papas, una tras otra con un movimiento casual de mi mano, una Rosalie aún cabreada, se acercó a mi lado.

– Lamento tener que dejarte sola…– su tono de voz intentó sonar amigable, pero fallo miserablemente. – …pero el hombre que saque con una moneda, gracias a la pinza, me ha invitado a cenar.

– De acuerdo, estoy cenando en estos momentos. – agité una patata en su rostro. – Esperó que tu hombre no tenga cara de oso de peluche. – no aguante la risotada, pero me encantaba provocarla, la tonta se enojaba fácilmente.

No paraba de reírme ante la mirada enfurecida de mi amiga hasta que una voz masculina me interrumpió.

–¡Buenas noches señoritas!¿ De que va el chiste? – pensaba insultarlo por atrevido, quién se creía este idiota para preguntar, pero al ver el rostro de ternero degollado de mi amiga, supuse que era su chico.

–Hola…– emitió Rose un saludo junto a un suspiro.

– Hola hermosa ¿Estas lista para pasar la mejor noche de tu vida? – ¡puta madre! Era verdad, encima este hombre estaba de infarto y sonó muy dulce al hablarle a Rose.

Menuda suerte la de mi amiga. Realmente sentí que sobraba, de lejos se podía apreciar su burbuja y la tensión entre ellos dos.

Me levanté de la silla, emití un vergonzoso sonido con la garganta y me despedí sin que me prestaran atención. Caminé un par de pasos por el lugar.

– ¡Bella! – el chico de mi amiga me llamó en un tono autoritario que me obligó a pararme en seco y girar en su dirección. Los vi caminar tomados de la mano hacia mí.

–Bella, acompáñanos a cenar. – su tono fue muy amable, eché un vistazo a mi vestimenta y miré a Rose que estaba enfundada en un vestido negro corto, con un súper escote y unos tacones imposibles de usar y él, usaba un traje negro, seguramente de Armani con una camisa blanca como la espuma.

Definitivamente no estaba a la altura de las circunstancias. Parecía una adolescente con mis short de jeans y mis zapatillas gastadas.

– Les agradezco por la invitación, pero no estoy vestida para ningún evento. – bajé la mirada en señal de disculpa.

– Si no quieres, puedes quedarte. – dijo mi amiga como una triste invitación a que no los acompañe.

– De ninguna manera. – acotó el enamorado de Rose. – ¿Dónde esta la Bella belicosa que es capaz de abofetear a un pobre muchacho vendedor de café?

Mi rostro cayó literalmente al suelo, miré a Rose con mis ojos entrecerrados y decidí definitivamente que debía ir, necesitaba averiguar que otras cosas sabía de mi.

– Es verdad, los acompaño. No me importa ni mierda lo que opine la gente. – le sonreí a Rose solo para molestarla, ella bufó. – Aún no he cenado y muero de hambre.

Salimos juntos los tres del hotel "St Regis", para nuestra sorpresa nuestro nuevo amigo, novio de Rose, nos invito a subir a una limusina, similar a la que nos recogió en el aeropuerto, juraría que hasta manejaba el mismo chofer de esta mañana.

Un hombre de color, de traje negro, guantes blancos y una gran sonrisa como si se alegraba por vernos.

– Laurent, llévanos al restaurante….Big Daddy's.

Con Rose nos miramos, sonó a caro y excéntrico, obvio que quería impresionarla..

Demasiado lujoso para dos chicas de Detroit como nosotras.

La verdad que no cuadraba bien mi atuendo, pero no me importo.

Comimos unos platos exquisitos, exóticos hasta juraría que costosísimos.

Rose casi ni probó bocado, a mi no me dio vergüenza, mi hambre voraz justifico el gasto.

Osito, como lo llamaba Rose, me acompaño en cuanto a cantidades.

– Bella, ¿sabes que amo en una mujer? – negué con la cabeza porque mi boca la tenía ocupada con mi helado de chocolate. – Cuando no se alimenta a una hoja de lechuga y agua, como tú. Te admiro como le haces honor a la comida. – me dio vergüenza, mis mejillas ardían y rompimos los tres en sonoras carcajadas.

Todos los comensales nos miraron con ese gesto de arrugar la nariz como si olieran mierda.

Tomé la cuchara de manera desafiante, deslicé mi lengua en forma lasciva saboreando el helado y al dejarla limpia, exhalé en un sonoro gemido, sonriéndole a los copetudos que me miraban como si fuera una atracción de circo.

Los tres volvimos a carcajearnos.

– ¡Mierda nena!, tienes agallas.

– Bella, suele joderse en todos. – aclaró mi amiga. Porque aunque no hemos hablado, me trataba como antes.

–¡ Realmente me cago en todos!. – grité y levanté mi copa de vino para brindar.

La cena estaba terminando, fue un honor participar como espectadora de su primer beso. Mi amiga se veía feliz.

Los besos y caricias continuaron y me ignoraron completamente.

Era hora de emprender mi retirada.

– Emmet,¿ puedo pedirle al chofer que me alcance hasta el hotel?.Me siento algo cansada y mañana temprano tengo una entrevista.

– Si no te importa, mas tarde te devuelvo a mi muñequita. – le sonrió a Rose, destilando un amor de color rosa que daba asco.

– No hay problema. Solo que recuerde que nos pasan a buscar por la mañana.

Me despedí y salí rumbo al hotel.

Durante el trayecto me dí cuenta de lo sola que estaba, necesitaba un hombre a mi lado.

Al llegar, una copa de alcohol me llamaba para ahogar mi soledad.

Me pedí un Martiní en el mini-bar y luego otro y otro...

Cuando mi cuerpo destilaba olor a alcohol por los poros, algo ebria me tomé el ascensor, abrí como pude la puerta y me abalancé con torpeza a la cama.

Me acosté vestida.

.

.

El saber que ella se encontraba de viaje, pisoteó mis ánimos que estaban por el suelo.

Luego de un arduo ensayo con ese caño para mariquitas, me duche, me cambié, me despedí de Jake y salí nuevamente rumbo a mi apartamento.

Para mi sorpresa, mi gran amigo Jasper, se encontraba en casa jugando con mi hijo….

– Hola amigo, ¿están solos?– deje mi mochila y me desplomé en el sillón algo fatigado por mi entrenamiento y el desgano por extrañar a Bella. Mi hijo reclamaba mi atención, se abalanzó a mis brazos, tomó mi rostro entre sus manitos y me habló al oído como diciéndome un secreto.

– Te extrañé, papá.– lo besé y lo estreché entre mis brazos. El oír la palabra papá colmaba mi corazón.

– Y yo a ti, mi vida.– mi hijo se alejó a jugar con unos cochecitos nuevos que seguramente le ha regalado su tío Jass.– Hey, ¿has traído lo que te pedí?– mi amigo tocó una caja que tenía en su regazo.

–¿Cuándo te he fallado Eddie? – mi corazón se acelero por la anticipación de saber cual era el contenido de la caja.

– Jamás amigo, siempre has estado para lo que he necesitado.

–Pues entonces, toma. – me tendió la caja perfectamente envuelta en papel de regalo.– Este es mi regalo de navidad, cumpleaños, día del padre y todo día festivo en el que deba regalarte algo. – ambos carcajeábamos.

El es una gran persona y generosa, fue una gran bendición que se cruzará en nuestro camino.

Abrí desesperado la caja y con una sonrisa sincera, le agradecí su regalo.

Nos tomamos nuestras cervezas mientras mi hijo dormía hecho un bollito sobre mi regazo.

A pesar del enorme gesto de mi amigo de regalarme una Laptop, deseaba intensamente quedarme solo para poder central toda mi atención en escribirle un mail a ella.

Algo casual sin descubrir mis pensamientos sinceros por Bella.

No quería realizar un mal movimiento obligándola a huir de mí; de mis sentimientos, de mis deseos, de mis sueños, de todo lo que pensaba y ella estaba incluida.

Desde adolescente que no estaba en contacto con tan alta tecnología, supongo que hasta debía abrirme una cuenta.

Miles de conflictos llegaron a mi mente una vez que Jasper se retiró a su apartamento y me encontraba parado frente a la mesa de la cocina, observando mi regalo.

Debía pensar en un Nick, en un nombre para la cuenta, en una contraseña.

Me resultaba todo tan complicado.

Años atrás era un as con Internet y ahora me sentía frustrado por pensar en que todo esto lo hacia por ella.

Tomé coraje, me senté, abrí y me registré. Fue bastante sencillo a pesar de que mis torpes dedos y solo dos era los que usaba apretaban las teclas de a dos.

Busqué entre los compartimentos de mi billetera su tarjeta personal para copiar su dirección de correo y releí la que venia junto con el llavero de osito. No pude dejar de sonreír.

Todo listo, correo nuevo abierto y la pantalla en blanco como mi mente.

No tenía la más pálida idea de como empezar o que escribirle.

Luego de haber escrito por intervalos de minutos y borrar y volver a comenzar durante casi una hora.

Me decidí por lo siguiente.

_"Señorita Swan…_

_Quería darle las gracias por este medio, de su obsequio._

_Realmente ha sido de mi agrado._

_Espero que este disfrutando de su viaje y verla a su regreso._

_Saluda atte E. C."_

Dios, demasiado formal. Pero fue lo que me salió.

Pulse enviar y juro que al releerlo y ver lo cursi que había escrito, me arrepentí.

Me levanté de la silla dispuesto a prepararme un café para luego apagar la máquina y retirarme a descansar.

Mientras batía mi café y hervía el agua. Mi Laptop sonó indicando que había recibido mi primer correo.

Fue una gran sorpresa para mi corazón enamorado.

Una emoción me embargo el espíritu, demasiados sentimientos adolescentes flotaban en el aire de mi cocina.

La pava silbaba endemoniadamente y mi dedo índice tembloroso amagaba con presionar la tecla para abrir el correo.

.

.

No se cuanto tiempo había pasado desde que me tiré en la cama, todo me daba vuelta producto de mi borrachera. Me sentía como la mismísima mierda.

Aun me hallaba vestida.

Tomé una ducha, me sentía muy triste, el alcohol me había deprimido.

Mi humor era de mil demonios.

La vida en estos momentos era una mierda, estaba sola, disgustada y aburrida.

Extrañaba mi casa. Todo.

Saqué de mi bolso mi Laptop, le enviaría un mail a Jane contándole que habíamos llegado bien, que el hotel era de puta madre pero que partiría luego de terminar la entrevista.

Al entrar al mail, observe con sorpresa en la bandeja de entrada un correo nuevo. La dirección no era contacto mío y habían olvidado colocar el asunto o motivo de este.

La curiosidad mato al gato. Y lo abrí.

Para mi sorpresa era de un tal E.C.

No entendía nada. ¿Quien carajos era?. Mis neuronas se habían tomado vacaciones y por más que leí mil veces el mail, no logré captar de quién era.

Hasta que en la décima lectura y con una suave borrachera que me permitía pensar, descubrí el detalle del "obsequio", supuse que se refería al llavero.

Mi corazón dejo de latir y me olvide de respirar. ¿Mi Chico Lemmons me había escrito un mail?.

Solo una idea tenía en mi cabeza, no pararía hasta averiguarlo.

Aún me encontraba cabreada.

_"Señor… ¿EC?_

_Realmente no se quién es usted ni como mierda obtuvo mi dirección de correo personal._

_Supongo que debe ser usted otro Idiota que se considera mi admirador._

_Si usted es quien creo que es, lo del obsequio no fue nada más que por simple cortesía, ahora estamos a mano._

_Y por más que ha escrito formal, no deja de ser un idiota._

_Saluda atte…I.S"_

Apreté la tecla y lo envié. La borrachera se había disipado.

Mierda, eso destilaba en todo el mail. Pura mierda.¿Por qué?.

No lo sabia, él me inspiraba a tratarlo así. Quizás buscaba despertarle una personalidad fuerte y segura que no había visto en él. Más bien parecía el típico flojito que lloraba con una película romántica , escribía cartas de amor o te regalaba flores en tu primera cita..

¡Puaj !. A pesar de que me atraía físicamente yo necesitaba un hombre en mi cama, alguien como El Corsario que ansiaba ver el domingo.

¡Ese si que era un hombre!, cada poro de su piel destilaba sexo.

Demás esta decir que esta noche soñaría con él.

* * *

.**DISCLAIMER**

Crepúsculo, Twilight, New Moon, Eclipse, Amanecer, Breaking Dawn así como el resto de títulos y personajes asociados a la serie escrita por Stephenie Meyer,

Son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer y asociados.

Este es un trabajo hecho por Luz De Luna, creada con el único propósito de entretener y de dar vida a estos geniales personajes en otro contexto que son de mi invención.

Un agradecimiento especial para:

Todas por dejarme sus hermosos review. También para las que me leen de entre las sombras y para las que comentan desde el blog o la página de Eternamente Amado.

Gracias, mil gracias.

* * *

Próximo capítulo

Realmente pasamos una tarde maravillosa en la mansión de la diseñadora.

Por donde mirabas todo era lujoso. Hasta la cucha del perro, tan costosa y amplia que hasta un niño podría jugar ahí.

Eran una hermosa familia, aunque algo disfuncional.

Cada integrante sumergido en sus pensamientos, el único desagradable para mi , fue su padre, que apenas saludo cortésmente y no compartió el almuerzo con nosotros.

¿Qué opinan niñas?

¿Cuáles serán esos pensamientos de estos integrantes que no les permiten ser la tierna familia Cullen?

DÉJAME TU REVIEW O IGNORAME


	10. IX SOLO PALABRAS

**Todo por un sueño**

Cualquiera puede dominar un sufrimiento, excepto el que lo siente.

William Shakespeare

TODO POR UN SUEÑO

CAPITULO IX

**SOLO PALABRAS**

Aun seguía conectada.

Envié el mail a Jane, revisé las notificaciones de Facebook y dejé una ventana abierta de Hotmail, por si Jane decidía responderme.

A pesar de que era bastante tarde, luego de que se me había pasado la borrachera dando paso a un humor de perros que ni yo misma me aguantaba.

Los motivos oscilaban entre mi soledad, la ansiedad por tener un hombre a mi lado, la tardanza de Rosalie, el mail de Mi Chico Lemmons, mi respuesta desubicada.

Era una sumatoria de todo.

Cuanto más pensaba, más de mierda me sentía.

Mi cabeza fantaseo con el bailecito del domingo. En mi mente pude recrear cada movimiento de la primera vez que lo vi. Cada sensación que palpito en mi cuerpo, una imagen llevó a otra imagen y no se como, pero mi cuerpo se encontraba preparado para la intrusión de mis dedos, mi entrada estaba mas que resbaladiza y su mirada taladraba mi mente, mi imaginación recordó su boca, esos labios de pecado que mi cuerpo deseaba que fueran arrastrados por cada poro de mi piel.

Mi temperatura corporal iba en aumento, un leve temblor en mi bajo vientre me indicó que era el momento justo para comenzar en la soledad del cuarto de hotel, toda la acción que mi organismo necesitaba para terminar con mi mal humor.

Coloqué mi Laptop a un costado de mi figura, con una mano comencé a masajear suavemente un pecho, sobre la tela de mi blusa; cerré lentamente mis párpados entregada a miles de sensaciones que me prodigaba yo misma.

Deslicé por mi torso la otra la mano, recorrí un camino, pasando por mi abdomen, mi ombligo, me imaginaba que eran sus besos húmedos, al tocar el elástico de mi tanga, gemí por la anticipación de la orden que impartía mi cerebro hacia el dedo anular, dispuesta a acariciar con todas mis ganas mi botón de placer.

Suena con una campanada, un mail nuevo en mi bandeja de entrada.

–¡Putisima madre!...justo ahora. – el sonido rompió de golpe mi ensoñación, cortando el arte de magia desapareció mi deseo, calentura…todo.

Con bronca, pulse la tecla para abrir el mail.

No salía de mi asombro, era un tipo insistente…y me dio a entender que no se rendía fácilmente.

Antes de leer el correo, su respuesta la tomé como una buena oportunidad para disculparme y redimirme de mis palabras fruto de mi frustración sexual y soledad.

.

.

En el aislamiento aplastante de mi cocina, me debatía en apagar la hornalla de mi estufa para que la pava dejara de silbar y preparar mi café.

O escuchar a mi pobre corazón que rogaba por leer la respuesta de Mi Chica Pocas Pulgas en mi bandeja de correo.

Opté por silenciar la pava y abrir el correo.

Una emoción de un tonto enamorado intento apoderarse de todo mi ser, pero sus palabras golpearon duro, muy duro.

Si su intención fue lastimarme o reducirme a la misma nada, lo había logrado.

Mis sentimientos por ella se derrumbaron como una gran torre de naipes, tal vez no había sido buena idea querer ponerme en contacto con ella.

La vida una vez mas me gritó en mi rostro, ¡Eres todo un perdedor Cullen!.

Debía hacerme la idea que una mujer como ella jamás se fijaría en mi.¿Qué tenia para ofrecerle?

Nada.

No tenia coche, ni una mansión para deslumbrarla, ni podía regalarle joyas como rubíes y diamantes.

Si la invitaba a cenar seria un hot dog en algún parque y encima tenía un hijo pequeño el cual necesitaba una mamá y me planteaba seriamente si ella era lo que necesitábamos.

En estos momentos desearía ser un Cullen, para poder darle todo lo material que mi fortuna puede pagar.

Me desplomé en la silla, apoyé ambos codos sobre la mesa, tomé mi cabeza entre las manos y volví a leer una vez más el mail.

¿Masoquista? Si. Cien por ciento masoquista, experimentaba un sentimiento de vacío, mis esperanzas estaban depositadas en que mi amor era lo que ella necesitaba y estaba decidido a entregárselo todo.

Pero sus duras palabras golpeaban mil veces sobre mi desdichado corazón.

Me sentía un estúpido enamorado, me lo confirmó una lágrima solitaria que recorría velozmente por mi mejilla para morir como mi esperanza, sobre el teclado.

Me recompuse como pude, le pedí paciencia a mi corazón y un poco mas tranquilo decidí contestarle el mail.

No pensaba ser grosero pero si darle un poco de su propia medicina.

Mi objetivo iba a ser de ahora en mas enamorarla para que sepa lo que es sufrir por amor.

No buscaba venganza, solo una probadita para que aprenda a no jugar con los sentimientos de las personas.

A pesar de que quizás ella desconocía todo el amor que despertaba en mi.

Luego de meditar con mis dedos sobre el teclado, estaba más que decidido por donde iba atacar.

Y gracias a mi larga trayectoria por diferentes cuartos de mis victimas de turno, sabia muy bien por donde golpear.

Envíe el correo, encendí el fuego y me dispuse a prepararme el café.

Prometía ser una dura y larga noche

.

.

Con una total parsimonia, abrí el correo.

En mi mente comencé a construir frases de disculpa, evidentemente por su insistencia Mi Chico Lemmons merecía unas pocas palabras agradables.

A pesar de que estaba de infarto, no me gustaba mucho su flojera.

Quizás si su personalidad hubiese sido un poco arrolladora podríamos haber comenzado algo.

Dejé de recapacitar para darle paso a la lectura.

_**Para**: La señorita "nena de papá"._

_**Asunto:** Con el mayor de mis respetos._

_Estimadísima Señorita Perra:_

_Lamento mucho que halla mal interpretado mi correo anterior y además que me haya subestimado de esa forma, no es mi intención que piense que mi persona es admiradora de la suya._

_Mi referencia hacia su obsequio también ha sido mera cortesía._

_Solo una nena de papá, caprichosa, engreída y pedante podría haber escogido un regalo de tan mal gusto que ni mi mascota quiso jugar con él._

_Y con su debido respeto le hago saber que el formalismo de mi escueto mail fue debido a que usted viste de una manera anticuada y su cuerpo sin formas exuberantes me indican que además de tener una mentalidad de una señora mayor debe ser bastante aburrida y con cero experiencia en las artes amatorias._

_Realmente dudo que un hombre goce de su compañía, gracias a Dios, jamás permitiré que mi persona atraviese esa triste experiencia porque seria más aburrido que chupar un clavo._

_Y con respecto a mi calificativo despectivo, debo acotar que lo que tengo de idiota, usted lo tiene de arcaica y aburrida._

_Sin otro particular me despido, deseándole que retorne con su corazón atrapado por un hombre sexagenario que la haga feliz._

**_Con cariño .E.C_**

Luego de leer el extenso mail.

Me levanté de la cama presa de la rabia que obligaba a que mi corazón golpeará sin contemplaciones sobre mi pecho.

Caminaba de una punta a la otra por toda la habitación.

Bufaba, pataleaba, gritaba, golpeaba la cama con furia.

–¿Quién carajo se creé que es? ¿Qué sabe de mi experiencia sexual?¡Putisima madre!¡Agrrrrrrr! ¡Lo odio!¡Es un Idiota!.¿Que digo? ¡Es…es…un sorete mal cagado que busca prensa!

A la mierda todas las frases de disculpa que había anotado mentalmente para disculparme.

Y si en mi correo anterior me había desubicado, con este, seguramente lo disfrutaría al escribirlo y más placer me daría, si tuviese su número de móvil para destrozarlo verbalmente; Lo haría desaparecer lentamente y comerse sus propias palabras.

Y si fuese posible lo arrancaría de su casa hasta esta habitación, cazaría su cuello y lo haría atravesar el monitor para decirle todo en su maldita, jodida y hermosa cara.

Este proyecto a hombre y padre de familia, tardaba demasiado en responderme los correos.

Por consiguiente decidí pagarle con la misma moneda, me tomaría mi propio tiempo para hacerle saber y dejarle bien en claro que nadie se me mete con Bella Swan.

.

.

Mi estado de ánimo había cambiado notablemente, sabia que mis palabras la iban a golpear en su ego.

Y por consiguiente en su respuesta usaría artillería pesada.

Convencí a mi corazón que se retirará del campo de acción para evitar ser lastimado y le di paso a mi mente fría.

Ella sabía cuales tenían que ser las sabias palabras para contrarrestar las heridas de guerra.

Terminé de preparar mi café, lo tomé, navegué por you tube buscando videos de Pole Dance masculino.

Al cabo de media hora sonó mi notificación de correo nuevo.

Seguramente tardo tanto para fastidiarme, pero la batalla recién comenzaba y no esta muerto quien pelea.

Me la imaginaba bien cabreada como a mi me gusta.

Y con mi respuesta la pensaba sacar de sus cabales.

Abrí el correo…

_**Para**: El idiota de E. C_

_**Asunto**: A palabras necias, oídos sordos._

_Señor creído:_

_En primer lugar quería disculparme por mi tardanza, pero el hombre que esta aquí a mi lado, arrancándome cada gemido esta noche, me ha mantenido ocupada, motivo por el cual me ha siso difícil responderle en tiempo y forma._

_De acuerdo al poco tiempo que dispongo gracias a mi fogoso amante, intentaré ser clara y concisa._

_Debo reírme por su manera de llamarme anticuada y arcaica debido a que mi ropa de cama solo consiste en una braga de encaje y un top transparente._

_Obviamente ropa que usted nunca tendrá el placer de ver._

_Con respecto a mis artes amatorios quisiera contarle que me gusta el sexo duro, potente he imaginativo y dudo que usted cubra mis expectativas, su apariencia de niño inexperto que piensa que las fotos del Kamasutra son simples cartas para cambiar con sus amiguitos, no me dice que usted sea un buen amante._

_Si hablamos de mi atuendo como usted dice que es arcaico y anticuado, debo recordarle que la otra noche en Ciudad Oculta cuando intentó tocar mi espalda, deja en claro que su abuela no anda por la calle vestida como estaba mi persona esa noche._

_También debo aclararle que si usted pertenece a la extensa lista de admiradores, ese es su problema, mi perfil de hombre es más parecido a El Corsario Misterioso que a un simple vendedor de café._

_Y para despedirme le agradezco su deseo de que un hombre anciano atrape mi corazón, pero para su regocijo interior, mi corazón lo ha robado un hombre que sabe bailar y exuda sexo por cada poro de su piel y que el domingo bailará para mi._

_Y me siento en la obligación de decirle que mi novio trabaja en Ciudad Oculta y lo amo con todo mi corazón y nos vamos a casar._

_Por lo tanto evité perder el tiempo conmigo porque usted no me llega a los talones._

**_Cariños I.S_**

Realmente recibí lo que esperaba, su vil mentira de que estaba acompañada me causo gracia, de haber sido real no hubiese escrito la ropa de cama que llevaba puesta.

La amo.

A pesar de querer demostrarme que es fuerte, en el mail quedo bien expuesto su grado de vulnerabilidad e inseguridad con respecto a los hombres, no creo que sea virgen, pero me arriesgo a decir que tiene poca experiencia.

Como me gusta, pura e inmaculada, para poder moldearla, sacará lo peor de mi con respecto al sexo.

Ella es mía, es todo lo que he deseado.

Sin perder tiempo comencé a escribir un poco en broma otro poco de verdad, lo releí y estando satisfecho con mis palabras y lo envié.

Estaba amaneciendo y en pocas horas debía ir a la cafetería a trabajar.

.

.

Aun me pregunto que me llevó a mentirle de tal manera.

Amaba su manera de provocarme, quizás estaba equivocada con que era un flojo, todavía no se bien cual es su verdadera personalidad.

Mentiría si digo que no me atrae, pero mis posibilidades se reducen a la misma nada, ha de pensar que soy una cualquiera, le escribí que me encuentro con mi amante y que me estoy por casar.

Mierda…al pedo mentí descaradamente.

Estaba amaneciendo y Rosalie aun no había regresado.

En unas horas me recogería la limusina y seguramente realizaría la entrevista sola.

Me levanté, me cambie el short y la blusa de tirantes y me quede en ropa interior.

Pensé en cerrar todas las ventanas y apagar el ordenador, cuando escuche la notificación de la respuesta a mi mail.

Demasiado rápido escribió, pero mas apresurado lo leí.

_**Para**: La señorita "Perra coge duro"._

_**Asunto**: respuesta por cortesía._

_Señorita "Come Hombres":_

_Supongo que le llamará la atención con la rapidez que le he contestado a su último correo, pero debo darme prisa porque han llegado mis dos compañías femeninas de esta noche._

_Quizás encuentre algunas palabras o frases incoherentes pero realmente me resulta difícil pensar y escribir cuando una rubia traviesa se encuentra debajo del escritorio con mi miembro en su boca, mientras que la morena no deja de acariciar y alborotar mi pelo._

_Necesito hacerle saber que esta en lo cierto de las cartas de Kamasutra, solo que en vez de cambiarlas con mis amiguitos, las practico con mis amiguitas. _

_¿Con que le gusta el sexo rudo? Lo dudo._

_Usted si tuviera la suerte de amanecer en mi cama, comprobaría que esta muy equivocada con lo que acaba de decir._

_Me considero un excelente amante y todas las que han pasado por entre mis sabanas han podido disfrutar mi enorme y poderoso dote amatorio, en tales circunstancias de que usted lo conozca en persona, saldría huyendo de tan solo ver el tamaño de lo que esconden mis pantalones._

_Si hablamos de aquella noche de Ciudad Oculta, debo reconocer que me atrajó solo su escote, pero no puedo dejar de pensar en la rubia que estaba a su lado._

_Y por la forma en que reaccionó dándome una bofetada por mi cercanía, me arriesgo a decir que quizás este mas a gusto con la compañía femenina.¿Le gusta las mujeres?_

_De ser así, hasta le podría presentar a un par._

_Y me sorprende que su perfil de hombre sea como el que mencionó, son mujeriegos, duermen con todas las clientas y solo le dudará un polvo. Volverá a su casa sin bragas y con el corazón destrozado._

_Y si no le importa, le deseo suerte, dudo que usted pueda estar a la altura de las necesidades de un bailarín de Pole Dance._

**_Con cariño E.C._**

Un correo más que revelador.

¿Le gustan los tríos?...Wow, eso es mucho mas de lo que me podía imaginar de él, realmente ese hombre me tiene que invitar a pasar por sus sabanas.

Definitivamente la próxima vez que me coqueteé le voy a dar bola.

Un cambio de estrategia sobre la marcha, decidí que mi respuesta debía ser dulce para engutazarlo con mis palabras y obtener lo que quería de él.

Solo una noche.

Escribí algo rápido y escueto. Lo envié.

Deje la Laptop sobre mi mesa de noche para descansar y permitirle a mi mente fantasear sobre Mi Chico de la cafetería Lemmons.

.

.

Cansado de estar sentado tantas horas en la cocina, me dirigí hasta el dormitorio a ver si mi hijo dormía.

Regresé a la cocina con la intención de cerrar todas las sesiones y las ventanas para irme a dormir solo un par de horas.

Pero para mi sorpresa, un nuevo correo descansaba en mi bandeja de entrada.

Una sonrisa torcida asomo en mi rostro.

_**Para**: El señor "La tengo grande y se usarla"_

_**Asunto**: ¿Amigos?_

_Señor "me gustan todas":_

_Lamento mucho mis mails anteriores._

_No dudo de que deba ser un excelente amante, pero luego de todo lo dicho, supongo que no tendré una oportunidad de comprobar la veracidad de sus palabras._

_Debo reconocer que solo busco su amistad y me encuentro realmente apenada por los insultos y mi manera prepotente de responder a sus mensajes._

_Sin más que decirle le deseo una buena noche en compañía de sus dos chicas con suerte y ruego que me perdoné._

_Quizás el destino me premie con gozar una noche de su vida a mi regreso._

_Si lo desea, en mi muro de Facebook, en información, puede tomar mi número de móvil. _

**_Con cariño…Isabella Perra Swan._**

¡Ah bueno!...Que giro importante. Parece que la reina de a Torre se ha babeado con mi último correo.

Sabía perfectamente que el solo hecho de mencionarle el tamaño, caería rendida a mis pies.

Mi estrategia estaba en marcha, solo me sentaré a esperar que coma de la palma de mi mano.

Por lo que pude leer entre líneas se encuentra enamorada del Corsario Misterioso, pero no me lo esperaba.

Por lo tanto será algo que podré usarlo a mi favor.

Mi corazón ilusionado volvió al campo de batalla y con una gran sonrisa.

Mi mente proceso rápidamente la mención del Facebook.

Debía actuar rápido, luego de enviarle una respuesta debía comprobar que alguna de las cuentas viejas continúe activa.

Seguramente la que usaba de trampa, aquella que tenía mas de mil contactos solo de mujeres, la conectaría con una vida pasada que realmente mi mente guardo bajo llave.

Pero me resulta gracioso que piense que soy aquel hombre de la preparatoria que solo pensaba en coger a toda hora.

Isabella Swan…bienvenida a mi mundo.

.

.

Reconozco que fue demasiado audaz mi mail.

Le dejé bien en claro que buscaba algo más que su amistad. Si ese hombre la tenía del tamaño que decía y la usaba como mencionó, supongo que me encantaría darle una probadita.

Inmersa en mis pensamientos, el sonido me alertaba de un correo nuevo en mi bandeja de entrada.

Mi corazón latía desaforadamente por la emoción.

En solo tres horas pasarían a buscarme por el hotel para realizar la entrevista.

El solo recordar que Rose aun no había regresado fue motivo suficiente para que el malhumor tomará protagonismo en mi vida nuevamente.

Mis parpados se cerraban solos, entre esta ida y vuelta de mails, había perdido la oportunidad de dormir como necesitaba mi cuerpo.

Estaba más que decidido, luego de la entrevista, tomaría el primer avión y volaría de regreso a casa para descansar.

Leí el último mail. Parece que Mi Chico Lemmons, quiere jugar.

_**Para**: Señorita bipolar Swan_

_**Asunto:** Estado mental¿ dudoso?_

_Señorita:" no se lo que quiero, es su nombre"._

_Lamento que todo haya tomado un giro inesperado._

_Si retomamos al primer mail, solo quería agradecerle por su obsequio y deseaba verla a su regreso._

_Pero lamentablemente ya no es mi deseo de volver a verla._

_Además usted es una mujer comprometida y con un amante, lo cual impide que avancemos en algo más que amigos._

_Pero no creo en la amistad entre el hombre y la mujer, debido a que tarde o temprano mis amigas terminan pasando por mis sabanas y dudo por lo claro que me lo dejo en uno de sus mail que no es su intención._

_Acepto sus disculpas y mi número también figura en Facebook._

_Utilice el motor de búsqueda, mi nombre es Edward .A. C_

_Que pase una buena noche en compañía de su amante._

**_Con cariño, E. Idiota .C_**

Realmente era un idiota, me serví en bandeja y el muy tonto me despacho de un patadón, dudo que haya estado con una mujer como yo y juro que se lo haría notar.

Además,¿ llamarme bipolar?...Si ni me conoce.

Es un idiota. Al cuerno con sus artes amatorias.

Cuando este de regreso en el hotel, lo buscaría por face para enviarle una solicitud para descubrir realmente quién era este hombre que me confundía todo el tiempo.

Apagué la maquina, tomé las sabanas y dormí el poco tiempo que tenía.

.

.

Mi Chica Pocas Pulgas se debe haber quedado dormida.

En vista de que no ha respondido mi último correo, decidí cerrar todo y acostarme al lado de mi Titán que dormía placidamente en todo el ancho de la cama.

Oh sorpresa al correr las sabanas, ví que mi hijo tenia su ropa interior húmeda, de haber tardado un poco mas hubiésemos dormido en un mar de orina.

Dormido como estaba, lo llevé hacia el baño, lo higienice y le cambié su ropa.

Los dos caímos rendidos y dormimos abrazados.

A pesar de que entre murmullos no dejaba de nombrar a un cisne.

Supongo que además de gustarle las estrellas, debía añadir los cisnes a su casi inexistente lista de objetos prediléctos.

Cerré mis ojos pensando en que este fin de semana llevaría a mi hijo al zoológico a ver los famosos cisnes que nombraba en sus sueños.

.

.

¡Maldita mañana!, me quede dormida y la irresponsable de mi amiga aun no había regresado de la cena con su oso.

Debí imaginarme que me dejaría dura para lidiar con la agrandada y caprichosa de la diseñadora de modas.

No la conocía, pero no me caía bien, tanto dinero para una niña de tan solo veinte años.

Como decía mi madre, Dios le dan pan a quién no tiene dientes.

Y ahí vamos de vuelta con el mal humor, era una mierda levantarme así, pero tan solo me quedaban quince minutos para prepararme, tomar lo necesario para mi trabajo y encima llevar la cámara para hacer el trabajo de mi mala amiga que me había dejado sola, por un trozo de carne.

¡Maldita seas! y encima después de llorar que se quedaba a vestir santos, se fue con el primer hombre que la abordo en la calle.

Con todo listo, salí del hotel St Regis en donde se encontraba aparcada la limusina.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, ingresamos a una zona con frondosa vegetación y a lo lejos se podía observar una lujosa mansión, inmensa, del tamaño de un castillo medieval.

Mi mandíbula cayó literalmente al suelo, demasiado lujo para mis ojos que no estaban acostumbrados.

Descendí con mi bolso al hombro y para mi sorpresa una hermosa mujer vestida de manera exquisita se presentó como madre de la diseñadora y me invitó a pasar.

Si el exterior me había dejado anonadada, al ver el interior me quedé sin habla.

La extensión de cada cuarto seria del tamaño de mi apartamento, ni hablar de los muebles de madera maciza en cada lugar.

Lo más destacable fue sin dudas los pisos de madera, tan lustrados que parecían espejados.

Sin duda en esta casa ingresaba demasiado dinero.

– Isabella Swan, ¿verdad querida? – me sonrío calidamente y me tendió la mano. Su mirada carente de brillo y sin emoción me llamo poderosamente la atención. – Soy Esme.

– Llámame solo Bella .Un placer conocerla. – me indico que me sentará en un sillón de madera y grandes almohadones. Mientras acomodaba mi equipo, ingreso a la sala una mujer pequeña, muy atractiva y con un peinado peculiar, sus puntas algo rebeldes apuntaban hacia todos lados.

– Mamá ¿Podemos desayunar aquí? – Esme le regalo una tierna sonrisa y se retiro. – Hola…soy Alice – se abalanzó a mi cuerpo y beso mi mejilla como si fuésemos grandes amigas. – Bella, tú y yo seremos grandes amigas.

Su declaración me dejo helada, pero debo reconocer que en su abrazó me transmitió la seguridad de lo que decían sus palabras.

– Hola Alice, encantada. El tiempo es apremiante.¿Comenzamos?.Necesito terminar cuanto antes. Hoy regreso a Detroit. – le regalé mi mejor sonrisa ante su mirada opacada por la tristeza.¡Mierda, le rompí el corazón!¿ Realmente esta tonta creía en la amistad a primera vista?

–¿Cómo que vuelves hoy a Detroit? – esa voz…mierda giré mi cabeza buscando la fuente del sonido.

Me pareció que estaba alucinando, mi amiga portaba una bandeja con un desayuno mientras caminaba a nuestro encuentro luciendo un pequeño bikini rojo.

–¿Rosalie?¿Rosalie, mi compañera de cuarto?

–¿ y quien mas?, como hoy debíamos venir, mi novio me invitó a pasar la noche aquí para esperarte y hacer el trabajo por el que viajamos... – observé como Rose le dedicaba una cálida sonrisa a la anfitriona mientras servía el desayuno.

– Bella, se que te parecerá extraño todo esto.– Alice me hablaba a mi como disculpándose quien sabe porque.– pero aunque no lo creas me siento feliz de tener dos nuevas amigas. Las quiero amigas. – toda esa declaración me había dejado con los pensamientos alborotados.

Mientras nos abrazaba a ambas con sus dos pequeñas manitos. Era de locos.

Tomé el vaso de jugo de naranja y observaba la escena.

Mi mejor amiga conversaba con la desconocida como si realmente fueran conocidas de toda la vida, hasta se reían de la expresión de mi rostro desconfiado y asombrado.

Al terminar nuestro desayuno comencé con las preguntas que Erick había confeccionado a conciencia.

Conversamos sobre sus comienzos, sobre su nueva colección, sus tiendas, sus modelos exclusivas de pasarela.

Y en medio de la conversación, como siempre Rose metió la pata, juro que pensé que todo se iba al carajo cuando preguntó por esa tal Tanya.

Su rostro palideció, respiro profundo y Alice respondió con total naturalidad.

–¿Tanya Denalí? – escupió su nombre – Opino que es la reina de las zorras, la muy puta durmió con los diseñadores europeos hasta llegar a donde ella quiso estar. – con Rose largamos una carcajada y le contamos el episodio de la cena y la manera en que nos amenazó.

– Tenemos fotos y audio que la compromete, no creo que se meta con nosotras. – dijo mi amiga ante la atenta mirada de Alice la cual remató el reportaje con solo una frase.

– Por poco termina siendo familia. – ambas pensamos en Emmett. – por nuestra expresión se sintió en la obligación de aclarar lo siguiente. – El osote nada que ver, si mi otro hermano, pero esa será una historia que les contaré otro día.

La hora se pasó volando, entre risas, bocadillos y mucha agua. La piscina era enorme.

Realmente pasamos una tarde maravillosa en la mansión de la diseñadora.

Por donde mirabas todo era lujoso.

Hasta la cucha del perro, tan costosa y amplia que hasta un niño podría jugar ahí.

Eran una hermosa familia, aunque algo disfuncional.

Cada integrante sumergido en sus pensamientos, el único desagradable para mi, fue su padre, que apenas saludo cortésmente y no compartió el almuerzo con nosotros.

El resto genial.

La noche avanzaba sobre la gran mansión, entre ambas me convencieron de postergar el vuelo a Detroit y quedarme a dormir.

Lo hice solo por mi amiga, para que pudiera compartir su tiempo con su osote.

Una vez entrada en confianza le pedí asesoramiento para un cambio de look, no es que le haya creído a mi Chico Lemmons, pero quizás me vestía como una vieja, razón por la cual me encontraba sola.

Rosalie era mas audaz en cuanto a trapos se ponía y no le importaba usar ropa de fiesta solo para ir a comprar verduras.

Mientras que mi atuendo se tornaba aburrido, vestía como una típica adolescente, cosa que hacia años que había dejado de serlo.

Conversamos con Alice hasta entrada la madrugada.

Luego ambas caímos en un sueño profundo, a la mañana siguiente desayunamos todos juntos, me preparé para irme al hotel y tomar mi vuelo temprano.

Antes de subir a la limusina Esme me hizo prometerle que la visitaría pronto y Alice mi nueva amiga, me aseguro que pasaría unos días en mi apartamento para asesorarme con mi nuevo cambio de look.

El primer día viaje con solo mi mochila y ahora estando a unas cuadras del hotel me sonreía con solo pensar en las dos maletas con diseños exclusivos de mi diseñadora favorita que me había dado como souvenirs.

Demás esta decir que viajaba sola, Rose por pedido expreso de su novio, viajaría el lunes justo en el horario para ingresar a trabajar.

Mierda que es afortunada y yo aquí sola recogiendo las cosas del hotel para ir al aeropuerto rumbo a mi ciudad.

Hoy era domingo.

Hoy bailaba Mi Corsario e Ciudad Oculta y mi mejor amiga me dejo en banda.

Realmente dudo que salga esta noche sola y a ese lugar, lo haré la próxima vez.

Lo que mas lamentaba eran los pases VIP y con consumición gratis que desperdiciaba.

.

.

Parte del sábado y el domingo sin noticia de mi nueva amiga.

Aun estaría de viaje.

Mi ilusión de verla en el pub cuando baile, corrió como agua por el drenaje.

Salí temprano de mi apartamento para ensayar un poco en el caño.

Me encontraba tan absorto que perdí la noción del tiempo hasta que caí en la cuenta de que era muy tarde y el recinto se comenzó a poblar de mujeres.

Miles de mujer enloquecidas esperaban con ansias mi baile.

Realmente quería sorprenderlas, poco a poco había perdido la vergüenza, aunque aun algunas poses y movimientos no me animaba a realizar, de pronto me había convertido en un mojigato.

Hoy seria mi prueba de fuego, según Jake había nacido para bailar Pole Dance, en cambio mi opinión era diferente.

Debido a que mis movimientos eran torpes y algo recatados.

Según mi amigo con el tiempo, bailaría mas osado, el día que deje de actuar como un tierno, actitud que a las lobas en celo las volvía locas.

Me temblaba hasta el apellido, me sudaban las manos y hasta la entrepierna. Mi cuerpo vibraba por el alto sonido de la música, las luces me mareaban preso por el pánico.

Este seria mi segundo baile y en pocos días habían vendido la totalidad de las entradas, todas querían ver al Corsario Misterioso.

Todo el grupete de Aro se encontraba más que feliz, en los pasillos se comentaba que resulté ser la gallina de los huevos de oro.

Inhalé una gran bocanada de aire, el aire sanador para tranquilizar cada terminación nerviosa de mi cuerpo.

Acomodé mi pantalón de jeans y mi playera blanca. Y salí al escenario.

Un sentimiento de desprotección mi invadía, en el medio de la pista se erguía victorioso el caño en el que debía acariciar y bailar como si fuera una extensión de mi cuerpo.

Si decía que me encontraba confiado en lo que haría, seria una gran mentira y si a eso le sumamos que la musa que me inspiraba bailar no se encontraba entre todas esas mujeres, podría decir que era la formula perfecta para el fracaso.

Salí al escenario algo avergonzado y desilusionado.

Pero con un solo pensamiento, si ella era la indicada, el amor de mi vida.

Ella se encontraría entre la multitud.

* * *

.**DISCLAIMER**

Crepúsculo, Twilight, New Moon, Eclipse, Amanecer, Breaking Dawn así como el resto de títulos y personajes asociados a la serie escrita por Stephenie Meyer,

Son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer y asociados.

Este es un trabajo hecho por Luz De Luna, creada con el único propósito de entretener y de dar vida a estos geniales personajes en otro contexto que son de mi invención.

Un agradecimiento especial para:

Todas por dejarme sus hermosos review. También para las que me leen de entre las sombras y para las que comentan desde el blog o la página de Eternamente Amado.

Gracias mil gracias.

ME QUEDAN SOLO PALABRAS DE AGRADECIMIENTO A TODAS MIS LECTORAS POR HABER COMPARTIDO ESTE AÑO JUNTO AL CORSARIO Y DESEARLES UN BUEN COMIENZO DE AÑO.

BESOTES DESDE ARGENTINA.

ESTE CAPITULO SE LO DEDICO A MARY TWILIGHT, GRACIAS POR TU HERMOSO CALENDARIO 2013.

LUZ DE LUNA.

DÉJAME TU REVIEW O IGNORAME


	11. X BAILO POR TI

Todo por un sueño

Cualquiera puede dominar un sufrimiento, excepto el que lo siente.

William Shakespeare

TODO POR UN SUEÑO

CAPITULO X

BAILO POR TI.

Mi regreso a Detroit fue un asco.

Con la peor suerte del mundo.

Comencé mi vuelo, entre ansiosa y desilusionada, para colmo a mi lado tenía a un niño, no mas de dos años, que lloró todo el vuelo. Y que a su madre parecía no molestarle.

A pesar de que a mi me encantan los niños, no pude evitar maldecir todo el vuelo por mi maldita suerte.

Hasta que decidí pedir ayuda a una aeromoza para que por favor me cambie de lugar en el preciso momento en que esa madre intentó quitarle los pañales que despedían un olor nauseabundo, llamado mierda.

Por la cara de asco que puse y luego la arcada que surgió involuntaria de mi garganta, la mujer me dedicó una mirada apenada.

Presa de mi malestar no tuve mejor idea que levantarme de mi asiento y ante la mirada perpleja de los demás pasajeros le grité a todo pulmón que cambiara la dieta a su hijo y le diera de comer flores para que cague con perfume.

Salí del asiento presa de la ira y me senté casi al fondo, escuchando como aun algunas personas se reían de mi reacción.

Mientras que escuchaba a la madre, al caminar por entre las butacas diciendo que le gustaría ser mosquito para ver mi rostro cuando cambie los pañales a mi hijo.

Furiosa me desplomé en el asiento, refunfuñando disimuladamente para mis adentros.

Encima aun faltaban como quince minutos para llegar a destino.

Y para mal de todos, debía viajar en taxi, cargada hasta el culo gracias a Alice, por mi brillante idea de dejar el coche en la cochera de mi edificio.

Peor no podía resultar mi domingo.

Al sentir un temblor por debajo de mis pies provocado por el tren de aterrizaje, un suspiro de alivio salió de mi exhausto cuerpo.

Deseaba llegar, darme una ducha y dormir hasta el día lunes.

Salí del Aeropuerto Metropolitano, paré un taxi, cargué todo mi equipaje y en un pestañar de mis párpados, me encontraba en el interior de mi baño, desparramada en mi tina, con espuma hasta mis narices.

Y que llegue el fin del mundo que me importaba una mierda.

Mas relajada, después de media hora, me envolví en una mullida bata de toalla y me preparé un café para tomar en la sala.

Realmente me sentía sola, no me imaginaba la vida sin Rose.

Con la taza de café en la mano, caminé hacia mi dormitorio para desempacar las valijas y ver en que consistía mi nuevo look.

Lentamente deslice el cierre alrededor de la maleta como si contuviera una bomba en su interior.

Mis ojos se abrieron de par en par al ver el contenido.

Con solo ver el largo de los vestidos que no llegamos a ser ni una playera, mi rostro se tiño de un rojo borgoña.

Una vez más mí supuesta idea de que Alice realmente estaba loca, quedaba confirmada.

Mientras sacaba toda la ropa para probármela, sonó mi móvil.

Era Rose.

– ¿Hola Bells, como resultó tu viaje? – me sorprendió su pregunta que seguramente fue impulsada por el sentimiento de la culpa.

– Supongo que peor de lo que esperaba – no pude evitar contarle de mi padecimiento por ese niño cagado, ni por la madre despreocupada al momento de calmarlo.

– Bells, lo lamento tanto. Debimos viajar juntas. – noté cierta tristeza en el tono de su voz. – Pero quería contarte que estaremos juntas antes de lo planeado. ¿Me extrañas amiga?

–Si…y no te imaginas cuanto. Me siento muy sola. – mi frustración sexual comenzaba a ser estragos en mi forma de ser. Una Swan, la reina de la torre, jamás debía quebrarse y menos por esos sentimientos horribles como lo es la soledad.

– Bells, estamos pensando con mi osote, vivir juntos en Detroit, hasta que algunos de tus enamorados caiga entre tus redes. – fue un comentario sin importancia al cual realmente agradecí. – ¿cambiando de tema, iras esta noche a Ciudad Oculta?

– Ni en tus sueños Barbie pervertida. – usé un tono escandalizado al tiempo que me reía.

– Isabella, prométeme que iras. Te tomaras todo y pagaras por los servicios de tu Corsario.

– Ni ebria que estuviera, jamás iría a un lugar así y mucho menos sola.

– No me obligues a tomar el primer vuelo, sabes que en menos de dos horas estaría en el apartamento. Y soy capaz de arrastrar a tu hermoso cuerpito a la calle. – sentenció.

Mi mente aun procesaba la amenaza implícita. ¿Debía ir a ver a mi Corsario Misterioso?

Ni bien corté la llamada con Rose, me cambié y salí a la calle en mi coche con la esperanza de ver a mi Chico Lemmons. Me estacioné en la puerta de la cafetería que se encontraba cerrada por ser domingo.

Una gran desilusión atravesó por mi pequeño corazón, me hubiese encantado haberme cruzado con el.

En mi cabeza aun daba vueltas los mail que nos habíamos enviamos hace apenas unos días.

De repente recordé que aun no había visitado su muro.

Aceleré el coche y nuevamente me encontraba en mi casa, sentada entre almohadones en el suelo y con mi Laptop en una mesa de baja altura.

Releí los mail buscando en el que me indicaba como podía encontrarlo.

No pude evitar que una sonrisa surgiera de mis labios al recordar la anticipación y los nervios que sentía al abrir cada correo.

Abrí mi cuenta de Facebook, utilice el motor de búsqueda.

**Edward. A. C.**

Y muy decidida le envíe una solicitud de amistad.

Lo primero que hice fue ir a información.

Tomé todos los datos de información básica y agendé su número de móvil, para usarlo en alguna oportunidad.

No había datos de residencia como así tampoco de trabajo, ni datos personales de si tenía familia o a que lugar había asistido para estudiar.

Por lo tanto deduje que era una de esas cuentas de trampa, motivo por el cual en situación sentimental leí **relación abierta**.

Lo que mas me llamo la atención fue que tenia mas de novecientos contactos y el noventa por ciento era de mujeres y de variadas edades y un dato curioso fue que hacia aproximadamente cinco años no tenia una actividad registrada.

Como toda mujer curiosa que soy, pasé por su muro y una ola de celos me invadió, la mayoría de los mensajes le suplicaban que las llame, algunas hasta dejaban sus números de teléfono en el muro y otras mas osadas deslizaban algún comentario sobre la noche pasional que habían disfrutado.

De él no había ni un comentario, supongo que los habría borrado ya que al leerlos había respuestas de ellas, pero faltaban las preguntas. No era tonta y se podía ver claramente que había sido cuidadosamente limpiado, solo dejaron algún que otro me gusta en las publicaciones.

Acto seguido, miré cada uno de los álbumes y no paraba de sorprenderme al ver que había como noventa y tantos, todos de fiestas, cumpleaños y vacaciones.

Miré cada foto, pero todas eran de adolescentes haciendo poses o abrazados en grupos.

O de chicas en ropa interior con poses sugerentes en las cuales él había sido etiquetado.

Flor de hijas de putas, regaladas.

Realmente debe ser bueno en la cama para ser tan solicitado.

Pero no dejaba de ser un misterio ese bache de cinco años, realmente mi mente recreaba ese chico sin gracia que servia café y ni por asomo podías pensar que había llevado este tipo de vida.

Sin dudarlo y con mi consentimiento, estaba dispuesta a probar a este Dios del sexo y pronto.

Toda esta situación me había incomodado, cerré todas las ventanas y apagué mi Laptop.

Me levanté y la dejé sobre la mesa junto al teléfono.

Pero al ver los pases VIP para esta noche de Ciudad Oculta reemplacé en mi mente sus orbes verdes por el antifaz del Corsario.

Mi cuerpo reconoció mis pensamientos elevando la temperatura en toda su extensión obligándome a darme nuevamente una ducha bien fría.

Puta madre y ahí íbamos de nuevo, mi centro comenzó a palpitar de solo pensar en mi strippers preferido.

.

.

Inhalé una gran bocanada de aire, el aire sanador para tranquilizar cada terminación nerviosa de mi cuerpo.

Acomodé mi pantalón de jeans y mi playera blanca. Y salí al escenario.

Un sentimiento de desprotección mi invadía, en el medio de la pista se erguía victorioso el caño en el que debía acariciar y bailar como si fuera una extensión de mi cuerpo.

Si decía que me encontraba confiado en lo que haría bien, seria una gran mentira y si a eso le sumamos que la musa que me inspiraba bailar no se encontraba entre todas esas mujeres, podría decir que era la formula perfecta para el fracaso.

Salí al escenario algo avergonzado y desilusionado.

Pero con un solo pensamiento, si ella era la indicada, el amor de mi vida,

ella se encontraría entre la multitud.

El escenario se encontraba totalmente oscuro, los gritos de las lobas en celo y algunas que coreaban mi nombre de fantasía inundaban el recinto.

A oscuras me paré de espaldas al público, comenzaron a sonar las primeras notas de una canción, una luz blanca se encendió iluminando solo mi cuerpo.

– Con ustedes…Nuestro Corsario misterioso. – la voz seductora de Victoria me daba el visto bueno para comenzar el pole dance.

Las lobas no tardaron en gritar histéricamente cuando mi cuerpo comenzó a realizar movimientos suaves y mis manos tomaron lentamente el borde de mi playera haciendo movimientos ascendentes mostrando mi abdomen marcado. Debo reconocer que el ir al gimnasio había dado sus frutos.

Tomé el caño con una mano y mientras descendía para quedarme en cuclillas realizando movimientos sugestivos, con mi mirada la buscaba entre la gente.

Mi rostro a pesar de querer aparentar felicidad, denotaba cierta tristeza.

Tomé impulso con mis pies, me erguí y mientras acariciaba el caño imitaba movimientos sexuales, las lobas gritaban enloquecidas.

Tomé mi playera, la subí con intención de sacármela y jugué a que me la quitaba y luego la volvía a bajar cubriendo mi torso.

De un rápido movimiento mi remera blanca murió en el piso formando un charco de tela y mis manos recorrían sugestivamente mi pecho y mi abdomen siguiendo la melodía.

Tomé nuevamente el caño con ambas manos y pegué mi cuerpo realizando un serpenteo sugestivo.

Al soltarme, les di la espalda a esas lobas que aullaban por mi cuerpo y simulé movimientos pélvicos intentando soltar el precinto de mi pantalón.

Una ola de gritos de mujeres enardecidas colmó el Pub.

Volví a girar de cara a ellas y mi cuerpo se paralizó de la emoción cuando la vi.

Por Dios, vestía de infarto, su micro mini vestido negro de transparencias, bloqueó mi sangre para que ingresara a mi corazón para empezar a latir.

A la mierda la vergüenza y la tristeza.

Mi baile solo duraba cuatro minutos pero por ella bailaría toda la noche.

Ella camino decidida hacia el borde del escenario, casi que si estiraba la mano, podía tocarme.

Me había olvidado de la coreografía que había ensayado mil veces y no me quedo otra que improvisar, el tema no terminaba nunca.

Apoye mi espalda contra el caño, ella mantenía la mirada en mis ojos, me deslice hasta quedar casi a su altura y le guiñe un ojo mientras ascendía por este, como acto reflejo mordió su labio inferior mirándome de manera provocativa.

Creí morir.

En un arrebato sin conciencia, me acerqué al borde del escenario, le extendí mi mano, la subí al escenario y la aprisioné contra el caño y mi cuerpo.

Así ambos ascendíamos y descendíamos por este.

Mi entrepierna hizo acto de presencia entre los dos, su mirada recorría mis labios en una caricia y mis manos quemaban por querer acariciar su cuerpo.

La tensión sexual fluía entre nosotros.

El tema realizaba sus últimos acordes.

Victoria rompió el encanto con sus palabras.

– Despedimos a nuestra afortunada loba en celo y aplaudimos a nuestro Corsario Misterioso.

.

.

Luego de darme una ducha me decidí para ir a Ciudad Oculta.

Busqué entre la ropa que me envío Alice en los maletones, saqué un vestido micromini negro, me calce unos manolos negros de vértigo y me maquillé sutilmente mi rostro.

Subí a mi coche y salí rumbo al Pub.

Estacioné en la puerta, busqué en mi bolso el pase VIP y entré.

Los gritos de las mujeres me llamaron la atención.

Hasta que lo vi bailando contra el caño.

Por Dios, pensé que me caía de la emoción, las piernas se aflojaron como si fueran de gelatina.

Mi corazón saltaba alocado dentro de mi pecho y las palpitaciones golpeaban contra mis oídos.

Levanté la vista y sus ojos se clavaron en los míos. Me recorrió con su mirada en una suave caricia.

Caminé con paso seguro hacia el escenario atraída por sus ojos enigmáticos en una fiel invitación lujuriosa.

Bailaba solo para mí.

Me extendió su mano invitándome a subir al escenario.

Y subí.

Mis hormonas se alteraron a mil. Me aprisionó contra el caño y nos movimos al compás de la música.

Ascendimos y descendimos ambos contra el caño.

Su cuerpo aprisionaba mi cuerpo apoyando su erección contra mis caderas.

Una sensación de deseo inundó mis terminaciones nerviosas provocando con su mirada lujuriosa, mientras que le observaba sus labios y su rostro.

Realmente lo miraba como si fuera un bocado al cual quería comer.

Tomó mis manos y las restregó contra su cuerpo.

Dios, estaba tan encendida que mojé hasta mis bragas.

El tema musical estaba finalizando y una sensación de tristeza me inundaba, no quería despegarme de su cuerpo.

Con su ayuda bajé del escenario, quedándome nuevamente entre la multitud de mujeres enfebrecidas.

Mi mirada se perdió detrás de la puerta que quedaba al costado del escenario.

Detrás del telón apareció el muchacho que nos sirvió unos tragos la noche que había estado con Rose.

Me reconoció y me sonrío con esa hilera perfecta de dientes blancos.

Y no se en que momento perdí la cordura, me encaminé hacia la puerta en la que había desaparecido mi Corsario, la abrí y comencé a caminar por un pasillo oscuro.

.

.

Terminé mi baile, con una gran sonrisa, las circunstancias me decían que ella por estar entre la multitud ella era la indicada para permanecer en mi vida.

Una emoción inmensa inundaba mi pecho.

Abrí la puerta trasera y caminé por el pasillo de la muerte cruzándome con Jake que salía para hacer su número.

– Muy bien bailaste. Te lloverán las tarjetas para un servicio completo. – me hice el tonto, sabia perfectamente a que se refería. Y a pesar de que caminaba con una erección de puta madre, no me acostaría con ninguna mujer y menos sabiendo que ella se encontraba entre todas esas mujeres alteradas por mis movimientos.

Le sonreí y caminé hacia mi camerino.

Una loca idea me asalto de repente, entre la oscuridad del pasillo, decidí regresar al escenario y observarla desde lejos.

Tomé con ambas manos mi antifaz para quitármelo de la cara cuando una mujer que emitió un leve gemido por el susto de chocarnos, me sonrío.

Y las palabras salieron de golpe al reaccionar que era mi Bella.

–¿ Buscas un segundo baile, cariño? – mi voz sonó ronca por el deseo, creí que huiría por mi mirada pervertida que escaneo todo su cuerpo.

– Si. – me respondió solo en un susurro.

Y todo paso muy rápido.

Con mis manos la tomé por la cintura y la nuca.

La apresé contra la pared, moví mi cadera contra su cuerpo, besé desesperadamente preso por un ataque de pasión su boca, su cuello, su escote.

Deslicé tortuosamente ambas manos hacia sus glúteos, los acaricié metódicamente y acallé sus gemidos con mi boca, que danzaba sobre sus labios.

La temperatura de nuestros cuerpos había subido varios grados.

Tomé su mano y la llevé a mi entrepierna que gritaba por ser liberada, su toque vergonzoso me llevó a un grado de locura difícil de parar, hice presión sobre su mano para que apretara mi erección sobre mi pantalón y que lo acaricie. Su cadera buscaba fricción.

Podía sentir la fragancia que emanaba su centro palpitante y ni lo pensé, continué besándola y con mi dedo mayor deslicé el encaje de su ropa interior y acaricie sus labios, la muy perra los tenia depilados, suaves como si acariciara el interior de una flor.

La tenía entregada entre mis brazos, me iba a resultar muy fácil tomarla en ese pasillo oscuro.

Comencé sin pensarlo demasiado a subir el pequeño vestido hacia su cintura con una mano, mientras que con la otra acariciaba su intimidad.

Los besos se tornaron calientes y muy jugosos, podía sentir la humedad de su saliva alrededor de mis labios.

Intensifique el movimiento de bombeo sobre su centro palpitante para luego introducir mi dedo en su interior.

Amaba como su cuerpo respondía a mis bruscas caricias.

Mi miembro necesitaba urgente una liberación, con una mano, desabroche los botones del jeans, levanté lo que le quedaba del vestido, corrí su ropa interior y apoyé mi masculinidad en su entrada resbaladiza.

Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par y le dije…

– Bailaremos sobre este caño, solo tú y yo. – le sonreí, quizás porque si analizaba mis palabras me daría vergüenza, algo en mi, soltó al antiguo Edward.

Ella también sonrío y al cerrar sus ojos empujo sus caderas hacia mi cuerpo en una clara invitación para que continuara.

Con mi mano, tomé la base de mi miembro y con movimientos ascendentes y descendentes comencé acariciar su interior.

Sus gemidos de placer, morían en mis labios.

Unos movimientos mas y acabaría sin haber comenzado.

Por lo tanto decidí sacar mi mano y enterrarme en ella en tan solo una estocada.

Y así fue, la calidez de su interior me envolvió, el amor apareció triunfante y la abrace con ternura. Ella es la mujer de mi vida.

Pero todo lo bueno, tiende a desaparecer.

Dos cosas pasaron en un mismo segundo.

Las risas de Victoria se oían aproximarse junto a la voz de Jake que le hablaba.

Y luego observé como velozmente acomodaba su vestido y salía corriendo desesperada y asustada por el oscuro pasillo.

Yo me quede solo, con el pantalón desprendido y una calentura de la puta madre.

– La próxima vez, serás mía – susurre y salí corriendo hacia el camerino.

* * *

.**DISCLAIMER**

Crepúsculo, Twilight, New Moon, Eclipse, Amanecer, Breaking Dawn así como el resto de títulos y personajes asociados a la serie escrita por Stephenie Meyer,

Son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer y asociados.

Este es un trabajo hecho por Luz De Luna, creada con el único propósito de entretener y de dar vida a estos geniales personajes en otro contexto que son de mi invención.

* * *

HOLAAA...

Me siento en la obligación de pedir disculpas por la tardanza de subir el capitulo, pero estoy de vacaciones y he creado tres nuevas historias.

*INFIDELIDAD…LAS DOS CARAS DE FACEBOOK.

Ante la soledad de mi matrimonio, Facebook paso ha ser un consuelo. Hasta que un día leí en un muro ajeno un estado y mi vida se desmorono. Con la ayuda de Edward intentaré atravesar el momento y descubrir que el face no solo sirve para jugar...

*PINCELADAS DE RENCOR

Un golpe de suerte me expulsó hacia la fama. Con solo mis acuarelas y mi tablero viajé a New York, lugar en el que conocí el dolor que provoca el amor por lo prohibido, llamado Edward Cullen.

*VEINTICUATRO HORAS DE TU AMOR

Edward, un jovencito popular deseado por todas las niñas de su escuela, integrante y líder de una banda de niños ricos arrogantes. Isabella, una niña solitaria, ignorada por sus pares. Obsesionada con lectura erótica y el arte de enamorar con conjuros y magia. ¿ Podrá esta tonta niña enamorar al enigmático Edward Cullen?.Y si el conjuro no funciona.

ESPERO QUE ESTAS TAMBIEN LES .

ME QUEDAN SOLO PALABRAS DE AGRADECIMIENTO A TODAS MIS LECTORAS POR HABER COMPARTIDO ESTE AÑO JUNTO AL CORSARIO Y DESEARLES UN BUEN COMIENZO DE AÑO.

BESOTES DESDE ARGENTINA.

ESTE CAPITULO SE LO DEDICO A MARY TWILIGHT, GRACIAS POR TU HERMOSO CALENDARIO.

LUZ DE LUNA.

DÉJAME TU REVIEW O IGNORAME


	12. XI MAREO DE SENTIMIENTOS

Todo por un sueño

Cualquiera puede dominar un sufrimiento, excepto el que lo siente.

William Shakespeare

TODO POR UN SUEÑO

Capitulo anterior…

Pero todo lo bueno, tiende a desaparecer.

Dos cosas pasaron en un mismo segundo.

Las risas de Victoria se oían aproximarse junto a la voz de Jake que le hablaba.

Y luego observé como velozmente acomodaba su vestido y salía corriendo desesperada y asustada por el oscuro pasillo.

Yo me quedé solo, con el pantalón desprendido y una calentura de la puta madre.

– La próxima vez, serás mía – susurre y salí corriendo hacia el camerino.

.

CAPITULO XI

MAREO DE SENTIMIENTOS

**Bella POV**

Estuve a un paso de cumplir la fantasía de una adolescente, entregarse al personaje de sus sueños.

Mi cuerpo pedía a gritos que le entregara mi corazón a aquel hombre que me tenía aprisionada contra la pared.

En mi cabeza solo rondaba un pensamiento, que me hiciese suya.

Aún me preguntaba que fuerza se apoderó de mi mente para hacerme actuar de forma tan descarada, ni yo me reconocía tan audaz como para atravesar esa puerta y salir en su búsqueda.

Una búsqueda que fue truncada debido a que me lo encontré a mitad de camino como si fuese a mi encuentro.

Cuando nuestros cuerpos colisionaron, una rara sensación se apoderó de mis sentidos, como si mi cuerpo reconociera su cercanía si mi piel, tuviese grabado a fuego, su piel y la memoria del tacto recordarán el haber tocado alguna vez la dermis de su cuerpo o simplemente percibiera su rozamiento en alguna oportunidad.

Indiscutiblemente me estaba volviendo loca, necesitaba de manera apremiante la suavidad de su toque en cada poro de mi piel.

En mi vida había deseado de manera tan anhelante a un hombre. En toda mi existencia, por un simple roce de unas manos, había anhelado que alguien tomara todo lo que estaba dispuesto mi ser a entregarle.

Seguramente en estos momentos me tendría que arrepentir de la manera que actuaba, todos mis sentidos entregados a este hombre que me robaba el sueño o que los convertía en sueños húmedos por solo pensar en él.

Pero cada beso, sus labios recorriendo cada tramo de mi piel, como queriendo memorizarla, me traía extasiada y entregada, sin un ápice de cordura.

Sentir sus dedos en mi interior, se apreciaba como encontrarse en medio de una montaña orando en conexión con una fuerza superior, sus manos quemaban por mi piel.

Un movimiento sublime fue el sentir su miembro en todo en su esplendor, entre mi mano y la suya, realizando movimientos ascendentes y descendentes por toda su longitud.

Un sinfín de pensamientos lujuriosos asaltaron mi mente, desde imaginarme de rodillas implorando su degustación hasta pensar en como se sentirían sus manos tomando mi cabello para marcar un ritmo que solo nosotros dos deseábamos bailar.

Mi beso se tornó más demandante, suplicando un necesitado impulso por su parte.

Solo disfruté un segundo de esa hermosa sensación, de ser acariciada en mi interior por una parte noble de su cuerpo.

Todo transcurrió imperceptible para el ojo humano.

Me despegué de su glorioso cuerpo, bajé la falda de mi vestido, su mirada desconcertante y las voces que se acercaban no daban espacio para alguna explicación coherente por mi parte, solo le robé un beso, casi inexistente al tacto y salí corriendo del lugar.

Mis mejillas se tiñeron de rojo fuego al cruzarme con ambas personas que me miraban desconcertados en mitad del corredor, por instinto o por vergüenza agache mi cabeza y continúe con mi huida, atravesé la puerta, corrí como loca poseída por entre medio de todas esas mujeres y hombres que permanecían ajenos a todo lo ocurrido.

Pedí mi bolso en el guardarropa, monté mi coche y encerrada en su interior, me reí audiblemente para luego apoyar mi frente sobre el volante y romper en llantos.

Perdí la noción del tiempo, solo se escuchaba la marcha de algún coche y uno que otro murmullo de las personas que se encontraban en la puerta del boliche.

Una enorme tristeza embargaba mi corazón, un sentimiento desconcertante golpeaba en todo mí ser.

Tanta deseaba a ese hombre, un mortal común y corriente que se había colado en el interior de cada fibra que deseaba ser amada y como por arte de magia unas palabras de un mail de mi chico Lemnos se colaron en mi mente provocando un llanto incontrolable.

…"_Y me sorprende que su perfil de hombre sea como el que mencionó, son mujeriegos, duermen con todas las clientas y solo le dudará un polvo. Volverá a su casa sin bragas y con el corazón destrozado_"...

¿Seria verdad?

Quizás el destino lo quiso así, volvería a mi casa, con las bragas puestas y con un deseo frustrado por lo que no pudo ser.

Y volví a romper en llantos.

.

.

El ver como se alejaba del lugar, corriendo asustada como si hubiese entregado su cuerpo al mismísimo demonio, me provocó un sentimiento de vacío que sería difícil de superar.

Isabella era todo para mi, el tenerla entregada entre mis brazos, permitiendo que mis manos degustaran su cuerpo, que mis labios recorrieran cada parte de su piel, era un sueño hecho realidad.

Maldito momento en que tenían que aparecer Jake y Victoria.

De haber tardado un poco más, en estos momentos estaría recordando la sensación de sentir que tocaba el cielo con las manos y no estar corriendo hacia el interior de mi camerino en un intento por esconder mi calentura.

Como un adolescente entré al baño y me senté en el borde de la banqueta, en la que algunas veces usábamos para apoyar nuestra ropa.

Liberé mi erección de la cárcel de mi ropa interior, con la mejor intención de saciarme solo, hasta que un golpe a la puerta rompió mi ensoñación.

– Ed… ¿estas ahí? – nunca odié tanto la voz de Jake. Necesitaba mi liberación como el pan de cada día y el cosmos se había empecinado en arruinarme el momento.

Solté con un leve gruñido mi sexo hinchado que aclamaba una autosatisfacción y le respondí de manera poco cortes.

– ¿Podrías tan solo darme un momento?

– Victoria esta aquí, quiere hablar contigo.

– En un momento salgo. – mierda, lo que me faltaba para adornar este momento de mierda, lo último que deseaba en este lapso, que la zorra de Victoria descubriera mi erección y quisiera tomar manos en mi asunto. Necesitaba bajar mi excitación a como diera lugar.

Y la única solución palpable era en pensar en cosas desagradables.

Y no se me ocurría nada mas ingrato que pensar en Tanya en esos momentos en que estando embarazada odiaba su estado.

– _Por Dios, mira Eddie¡ que gorda estoy!._

– _Mi amor, estas embarazada._

–_No puedo creer que este mocoso me arruine de esta manera mi cuerpo.¿Cómo crees que seré famosa siendo gorda?_

– _No necesitas trabajar amor, cuando consiga un gran empleo, tú cuidaras de nuestro hijo y…_

– _Ni lo sueñes, ese es tu sueño, no el mío. Yo quiero ser una modelo famosa, recorrer el mundo y este engendro solo retrasa mis planes…_

Gracias al viaje al pasado, mi deseo por Bella había bajado considerablemente, pero el evocar esa conversación solo me provocó un cabreo de la hostia.

Al abrir la puerta con ímpetu, mi mirada cruzó con la de Victoria que me observaba como si fuese un pedazo de carne, lista para ser degustada.

– ¿Cómo se siente mi Corsario favorito?

– Cansado. – era verdad, solo necesitaba llegar a mi casa, recostarme al lado de mi Titán y rogar que terminará pronto este día.

– Además de cansado, un poco malhumorado. Tenemos que hablar. – busqué la mirada de Jake que reía disimuladamente.

– Quizás en otro momento. – hice un par de pasos, tomé mi mochila, saqué del interior una playera de mangas cortas y me la coloque sobre la musculosa con la que había bailado. – No quiero ser grosero, pero en unas horas entro a trabajar y no he descansado aún. – coloqué mi mochila sobre mi hombro dispuesto a marcharme.

– Precisamente de eso quería hablarte. He hablado con Aro y hemos decidido aumentar tu sueldo al doble junto con el diez por ciento de la taquilla, pero para serte sincera, podrás gozar de ese dinero siempre y cuando firmes un nuevo contrato por un año para trabajar desde el jueves al domingo.¿Que dices? – solo un sentimiento de esperanza podía sentir, de concretarse, mi sueño se convertiría antes de lo previsto y por mi ángel estaba dispuesto a todo.

– ¿Supongo que me dejaras pensarlo? Además debo asesorarme y pedir un permiso especial en mi trabajo. – mi rostro denotaba cierto fastidio, por un momento se me cruzó la idea de negarme, debido a que reducía mis posibilidades de ver a Mi Reina de la Torre, pero por otro lado estaba el motivo por el que trabajaba, todo por un sueño.

– Te doy hasta mañana. – y sin mas se despidió, beso su palma de la mano y me sopló un beso al tiempo que me guiñaba un ojo. Mi rostro denotaba cierto repudio hacia su saludo.

–¡Mierda!¿ que ha sido todo eso? – me preguntaba un Jake divertido.

– Pensé que eras una estatua, no has metido un solo bocadillo.

–Mira hermano. – apoyó su mano en mi hombro mientras apagaba la luz del camerino y salíamos en busca de mi bicicleta. – Acepta el trato, cuando antes puedas marcharte de este lugar mejor, junta todo el dinero, cómprate un auto – me dijo cuando miro mi vehículo con desdén – y aléjate de Victoria lo mas que puedas.

– Tomaré tu consejo. Nos vemos Jake. – me despedí y al destrabar el candado de la bicicleta.

– Puta madre, justo ahora se le ocurre desinflarse la rueda.¡Jake! – lo llamé en un grito. Gira su cabeza para mirarme ante mi llamado –¿Podrás alcanzarme a mi apartamento?, se me ha jodido una rueda.

–Vale, espérame en la calle mientras busco una cuerda para atar tu BMW de dos ruedas. – nos reímos por como lo llamo. Jake era un buen amigo.

Caminé entre la multitud de lobas en celo, totalmente desapercibido, escuché algún que otro comentario sobre el baile del Corsario Misterioso.

Y salí a la calle.

Apoyé mi espalda contra la pared junto con el pie de la pierna flexionada, encendí un cigarrillo y al darle la primera calada, observe un mini Cooper estacionado en la puerta del Pub.

Mi corazón se aceleró notablemente, cabía la posibilidad que mi chica, se encuentre ahí dentro porque le había pasado algo, hacia más de media hora de aquel confuso episodio en donde salió corriendo de mí. Y mi mente no procesaba el motivo de su estancia en la puerta.

Para que estar sufriendo, cuando tenía la respuesta al alcance de mi mano.

Decidí apagar con un pisotón el cigarro y caminé con paso decidido hacia el coche.

No me gusto para nada la imagen que contemplaban mis ojos, un sentimiento de lastima he impotencia se apoderaron de mi en ese instante.

Y por un impulso al verla tan frágil, llorando como una desquiciada, pensé lo peor y por obra y gracia de una conmoción interna, con los nudillos realicé un golpe certero que por poco, astilla el cristal del lado del copiloto.

Su rostro consumido por el llanto me partió el alma en dos, deseaba que me abriera la puerta para poder abrazarla y así borrar su tristeza.

Y en una fracción de segundo, su rostro pasó de la tristeza a la ira, me miró con cara de pocos amigos como si yo fuera el culpable de tanta lágrima.

Sus ojos lanzabas dagas, que hacían blanco en mi corazón y de pronto puso el auto en marcha y salió raudamente.

¡Mujeres!¿Quién mierda las entiende?

.

.

Las palabras de mi Chico Lemmons, ahuecaban mi corazón lentamente.

…"_Son mujeriegos, duermen con todas las clientas y solo le dudará un polvo. Volverá a su casa sin bragas y con el corazón destrozado_"...

Una y otra vez, se repetían esas palabras en mi mente, mientras las lágrimas rodaban por mis mejillas.

Me latía la frente, se me caían los mocos y deseaba que un meteorito cayera en este instante sobre mi coche.

Para que mierda tanta preparación, el elegir la ropa entre lo que me había dado , usar cremas para suavizar la piel, peinarme con esmero y perfumarme, si al final del día, siempre terminaba sola.

¿Qué es lo que espanta a los hombres de mi compañía?, si hasta uso hilo dental y tengo perfecto aliento.

Nuevamente rompí en llantos.

Un golpe en el cristal de la ventanilla del coche, me obligó a levantar mi rostro del escondite de mi volante entre mis manos.

Sentí que mi noble caballero acudía a mi rescate, desesperado por verme llorar.

Pero mi expresión del rostro cambio rápidamente, por su culpa, me encontraba en este estado, por sus putas palabras del mails, me sentía un misero insecto, ese que no lo pisan, porque da hasta lastima pisarlo.

Odio la manera que me mira.

Odio sus mails.

Odio sus mil contactos en Facebook.

Odio cada agujero en los que se ha enterrado.

Odio que me odie.

Le dediqué una mirada asesina, encendí el coche y salí huyendo del lugar.

Lo miré por el espejo retrovisor y me sorprendí que conversará con el niño de anuncio de crema dental, ese tal Jake.

Atravesé toda la ciudad, mi alma no tenía consuelo, de pronto me encontraba bordeando el parque.

Pensé en Anthony, mi caballerito, llamándome mami.

Estacioné mi coche, con la esperanza de que al pensar en su sonrisa de niño, mi alma encontraría quietud.

Cerré la puerta y me senté en un banco de madera.

Un domingo de madrugada, no había ni un alma.

Solo un cachorro vagabundo buscando un poco de cariño como yo.

Una gran bola de pelos color chocolate, con un par de ojos tristes, muy tristes y de contextura pequeña.

Parecía tan frágil y su mirada escondía un dolor por su abandono, que conectamos con el perrito callejero en un segundo.

– ¿ Te han abandonado?.Conozco esa sensación gracias a Riley. Ven aquí, pequeño.

Me incliné para acariciar con la punta de mis dedos, su cabeza, cuando una voz apenas en un susurro me habló.

.

.

– Hey, amigo. He conseguido la soga para atar tu BMW en mi coche. – quedé paralizado al borde de la acera, intentando descifrar que significaba esa mirada de hace unos segundos. – Edward ¿qué te sucede? ¿Te encuentras bien?

– No, digo si. No se que decirte. Me enamoré. – le sonreí como un tonto, cuanto mas me odia, mas me enamoro.

– Así de sencillo y simple.¿ Y quién es la chica con suerte?

– Ella es…ella es Bella, la dueña de mi corazón. – mi voz sonó en un tono teatral, que acompañe con un movimiento de mis manos simulando un corazón que late.

– Estas loco amigo. –subimos al coche entre risas.

Comenzamos el recorrido hasta mi apartamento, ese que quedaba lejos de mi trabajo, pero cerca del parque en el que mi hijo conoció a su amiga cisne.

Un cómodo silencio se instaló entre mi amigo y yo.

Ambos sumergidos en nuestros pensamientos, anhelos y fantasías, cuando su comentario alarmado, me sacó de mis cavilaciones.

– ¡Joder!¿ que hace una niña sola en el parque? – a pesar de estar oscuro y gracias a que su auto se encontraba estacionado a pocos metros, descubrí que la niña en cuestión, no era tan niña, sino una mujer que con su inocencia y su carácter me robaba el aliento.

– Jake,¡ detén el coche!. No es una niña. Es ella. – su mirada de confusión y diversión, no daba lugar a pensar que mi actitud desesperada era a causa de ella.

–De acuerdo. No te preguntaré nada, me llevaré tu BMW y te dejaré jugar al héroe. – sentí un impulso irrefrenable de besarlo en agradecimiento. – Llámame si debes caminar solo a tu casa, para reírme. – le sonreí, cerré la puerta al bajar y lo vi como se alejaba del lugar.

Caminé unos pasos en sentido contrario hacia donde ella se encontraba, cruce la calle hacia el parque y caminé de manera despreocupada para simular un encuentro casual y fortuito.

Desde mi lugar, observaba la escena, mi nena intentaba tocar un perro vagabundo y se oía un murmullo, como si ella le estuviera contando sus penas a ese cachorrito.

– Un cachorro, no es buen consejero en asuntos del corazón. – apenas sonó en un murmullo, no deseaba asustarla.

Tanto el cachorro como ella, me miraron desconcertados. Intenté sonar casual. –¿Vives por esta zona?

– Que te. – no entendí su expresión, como de rabia contenida.

–¿Quete?.No te entiendo. – y la ira se apoderó de la pequeña demonio y explotó.

– Que te…que te importa Idiota. – por Dios, entonaba cada palabra como si realmente fuera un bobo. Y su tonito, me hizo explotar a mí también. Arrojé la mochila en el banco con demasiada fuerza, la tomé de ambas muñecas, le di impulso, la coloqué de pie y su cuerpo choco con mi torso.

No me importó su rostro asombrado.

Y la besé.

Puta madre, la besé desesperadamente, como si el mundo explotará en ese preciso momento.

Con ambas manos tomé su rostro, a pesar de oponer resistencia, noté como su cuerpo se relajaba y respondía a mi beso, primero con timidez y luego mas demandante y apasionado que el que yo comencé.

Me separé para respirar, apoyé mi frente en su frente y entre jadeos le dije.

– Si me importa. Y mucho, a pesar de ser un idiota. – y otra vez, todo paso demasiado rápido, con ambas manos, rompió el momento, me empujó en mi pecho para tomar distancia y vi su intención de abofetearme.

Tomé su mano en el aire y la volví a besar.

Con más fuerza, más pasional, mis labios absorbían sus gemidos, mis manos acariciaban su cuerpo, su boca me pedía más.

Mi entrepierna a punto de explotar realizó un movimiento involuntario buscando fricción.

Rompió el beso, rabiosa, su cara transformada en una fiera.

Se separó bruscamente y salió caminando hacia su auto al tiempo que me gritaba lo que era para ella.

– Eres un Idiota con todas las letras.¡Argg!, te odio. – me resultó de lo más tierna su reacción. y le grité lo que se me vino a la mente.

– ¡Bien que te gusto nenita de papá! – mi tono burlón la sacó de quicio y al subir a su coche, dio un portazo y arrancó raudamente.

Dejándome solo en mitad del parque y con un largo camino a casa a pie.

A pesar de todo la amaba y este día la besé dos veces, como su Corsario Misterioso y como Edward, el simple vendedor de café que era.

* * *

.**DISCLAIMER**

Crepúsculo, Twilight, New Moon, Eclipse, Amanecer, Breaking Dawn así como el resto de títulos y personajes asociados a la serie escrita por Stephenie Meyer,

Son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer y asociados.

Este es un trabajo hecho por Luz De Luna, creada con el único propósito de entretener y de dar vida a estos geniales personajes en otro contexto que son de mi invención.

Me siento en la obligación de pedir disculpas por la tardanza de subir el capitulo, pero estoy de vacaciones y he creado tres nuevas historias.

*INFIDELIDAD…LAS DOS CARAS DE FACEBOOK.

Ante la soledad de mi matrimonio, Facebook paso ha ser un consuelo. Hasta que un día leí en un muro ajeno un estado y mi vida se desmorono. Con la ayuda de Edward intentaré atravesar el momento y descubrir que el face no solo sirve para jugar...

*PINCELADAS DE RENCOR

Un golpe de suerte me expulsó hacia la fama. Con solo mis acuarelas y mi tablero viajé a New York, lugar en el que conocí el dolor que provoca el amor por lo prohibido, llamado Edward Cullen.

*VEINTICUATRO HORAS DE TU AMOR

Edward, un jovencito popular deseado por todas las niñas de su escuela, integrante y líder de una banda de niños ricos arrogantes. Isabella, una niña solitaria, ignorada por sus pares. Obsesionada con lectura erótica y el arte de enamorar con conjuros y magia. ¿ Podrá esta tonta niña enamorar al enigmático Edward Cullen?.Y si el conjuro no funciona.

ESPERO QUE ESTAS TAMBIEN LES GUSTE. BESOTES.

DÉJAME TU REVIEW O IGNORAME


	13. XII SUEÑOS Y DESEOS

Todo por un sueño

Cualquiera puede dominar un sufrimiento, excepto el que lo siente.

William Shakespeare

TODO POR UN SUEÑO

Capitulo anterior…

Se separó bruscamente y salió caminando hacia su auto al tiempo que me gritaba lo que era para ella.

– Eres un Idiota con todas las letras.¡Argg!, te odio. – me resultó de lo más tierna su reacción. y le grité lo que se me vino a la mente.

– ¡Bien que te gusto nenita de papá! – mi tono burlón la sacó de quicio y al subir a su coche, dio un portazo y arrancó raudamente.

Dejándome solo en mitad del parque y con un largo camino a casa a pie.

A pesar de todo la amaba y este día la besé dos veces, como su Corsario Misterioso y como Edward, el simple vendedor de café que era.

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox oxoxoxoxoxoxoxxoxox

CAPITULO XII

SUEÑOS Y DESEOS

Madrugada del lunes.

Realmente pasé un domingo del orto.

Un acercamiento con mi Corsario, un casi encuentro sexual y nada. Un baile contra el caño y su miembro rozando mi cadera.

Luego con el corazón destrozado, llorando en mi auto y con la mala suerte de mi lado, aparece de la nada, mi Chico Lemmons y en dos oportunidades: en el estacionamiento de Ciudad Oculta y en el medio del parque.

En apenas unas cuadras, detuve la marcha del coche. Necesitaba pensar.

Ese beso…

Una extraña sensación se apoderó de mi cuerpo. Atraída como un imán hacia sus labios, más, deseaba más, mucho más. Mi boca pedía a gritos que sus labios me devoraran. En medio del beso, mi cuerpo se entregó a sus caricias. Esas manos que tomaron mi rostro, parecían el mismo toque de hace un momento por parte de mi Corsario.

A estas alturas, entre el deseo de ser amada y la frustración de estar asexuada, mi mente confundida en una fracción de segundo, engañó a mis sentidos para que piense que el que me besaba en el parque era mi Corsario misterioso.

Un sentimiento de enojo, me impulsó a actuar muy descortés, lo empujé y corrí una vez a mi coche, mi refugio.

No podía concebir la idea de confundir a todo un dios del olimpo con un simple vendedor de café.

Ambos me gustaba, el Corsario por tener una personalidad misteriosa que te invitaba a descubrirlo, fantaseando con que era un excelente amante, justo lo que necesitaba en este momento de mi vida.

Y mi chico Lemmons, con un carácter fuerte y decidido, que marchaba al frente y conseguía sus objetivos, cuanto más me provocaba, más me gustaba.

¡Que locura! Si tuviera que escoger a uno de los dos, diría que pactaría un horario de visita como los padres divorciados y encantada de la vida, seria pareja de ambos. En una sutil combinación entre lo sexual del Corsario y lo aguerrido de mi Chico café.

Me imagino la dulzura mezclada con la perversión en cada acto de mi strippers y la rudeza combinada con la hostilidad sexual del mesero.

Emprendí la marcha nuevamente a mi apartamento.

Extraño a mi amiga Rosalie, necesitaba que me acompañara esta noche, quizás me hubiese detenido en el encuentro con el bailarín de Pole Dance. Y hubiese evitado toda esa situación.

Al llegar, estacioné el auto en mi edificio. Subí a mi apartamento, me sentía sola, triste y abandonada.

Mi vida era un completo desastre. Necesitaba ver a Anthony, antes de padecer un ataque de crisis emocional.

Mi Titán era lo único que necesitaba; sentir sus manitos en mi rostro, sus caricias, su tierna sonrisa y esa hermosa mirada que me transmitía tanto amor.

Necesitaba que me llamara "Cisne", como el aire para respirar.

Tan solo en unas pocas horas iría a la editorial para escribir mi segunda columna sobre los padres solteros.

Al llegar a mi apartamento, me di una gran ducha y me acosté a dormir un rato, a la hora que normalmente salía rumbo a mi trabajo, llamé a Jane para disculparme y avisarle que me ausentaría esta mañana para poner en orden mis ideas. Lógico que alegué sentirme descompuesta y aclarando que visitaría a mi médico, recalcando que unos comprimidos no me vendrían nada mal para solucionar mi malestar.

Luego, cerca del medio día comería en el parque y sacaría un par de fotos hasta ver a mi Titán para que me alegre el día. Cada día de mi vida.

.

.

Madrugada del lunes.

Caminé a paso acompasado, quizás hasta podría decir que contando cada piedrita en el camino. Ni loco llamaría a mi amigo, prefería caminar solo en la envolvente noche que soportar las risotadas y bromas de Jake.

En unas horas debía trabajar en la cafetería, hoy tenía decidido hablar con Tyler y negociar mi horario de trabajo.

Victoria me había ofrecido más días para trabajar, lo que me ayudaría a cumplir más pronto el sueño.

Y por lógica alejarme de esta profesión, que no es la mía y no me siento a gusto.

Caminé ensimismado en mis pensamientos, en nuestro acercamiento como el Corsario y luego en su coche, recordando también el beso en el parque como el insignificante chico que sirve café..

La comparaba como el agua entre mis manos, siempre a punto de tenerla, para luego escurrirse entre mis dedos.

Mis labios sedientos de sus besos como se desea el agua en medio de un oasis que forma parte de un espejismo.

Al llegar a mi apartamento, en la puerta, mi amigo había dejado apoyada la bicicleta. Una sonrisa involuntaria asomó por la comisura de mis labios. Debía pensar seriamente en comprar un nuevo vehículo.

Me duché, me tomé un café y me recosté. Mi hijo se había quedado a dormir en lo de mi vecina por lo que lo volvería a ver al terminar el turno de la cafetería.

Más de mil posiciones y vueltas di en mi cama, urgente necesitaba un nuevo colchón o la compañía de Bella. Aunque debo reconocer que me hacia falta mi hijo, sus piernas entrelazadas con las mías, sus bracitos en mi cuello o espalda. Todo él, para sentirme completo.

En unas horas conversaría con mi jefe, aceptaría la oferta de Victoria, trabajaría solo un año y saldría de ese agujero con una nueva vida junto a mi bebe y ojala junto a Isabella.

Solo deseo estar a su altura, para complacerla y hacerla feliz.

Con solo un par de domingos trabajados, mi cuenta en el banco me daría el monto que necesito para refaccionar nuestro hogar. Hoy me tomaré la tarde libre. Junto a mi amigo Jasper y mi Titán, saldremos de compras.

.

.

La alarma de mi móvil, me obligó a levantarme algo desorientada. Eran más de las doce del mediodía. A pesar de que mi intención era aclarar las ideas de mi cabeza, luego de hacer fiaca en la cama toda la mañana, tomé coraje y me levanté. Sentí pena por misma, por que me levanté con miles de interrogantes, los mismos que tenía al momento como cuando me acosté. En pocas palabras, lo único positivo de haber faltado al trabajo, fue mi sueño reparador, ya que mi mente se encontraba igual o peor que cuando decidí dormir.

Presurosa me di una ducha, me enfundé unos jeans gastados y una playera de tiritas en color negro al igual que mi calzado deportivo. Apenas me maquillé con un poco de rubor y rizador de pestañas, como también me peine con dos coletas altas.

Si no fuera por el maquillaje, me confundirían con una niña.

Hoy tenía pensado comprar un pack de estrellas fluo para completar el cielo estrellado. Adoraba que se carguen con la luz y mirarlas en el techo de mi habitación al estar en penumbras.

A veces cuando me deprimía, bajaba las cortinas, oscurecía mi cuarto y me pasaba horas mirando y admirando mi cielo estrellado tirada en mi cama. A decir verdad, me recordaban a mi infancia.

Amaba salir de campamento con mi padre, mientras él pescaba, me tiraba en la hierba durante la noche a observar el cielo cubierto de estrellas.

Definitivamente al recordar mi niñez, sentí un impulso de salir corriendo hacia la juguetería.

Pasado el mediodía, luego de descansar en la cama toda la mañana, monté mi coche y atravesé media ciudad en busca de mis estrellitas.

Una paz interior, se apoderó de mí ser, manejé rumbo al parque con una gran bolsa con más de seis pack de estrellas de plástico que viajaban en el asiento del copiloto.

Estacioné el coche en el lugar de siempre, bajé del vehículo y caminé con paso firme hacia el lugar donde se encontraba el gran árbol, ese en el que un día conocí a mi caballerito.

Con ambas manos en mis bolsillos, caminé tranquilamente hacia donde estaba mi niño jugando.

Mi corazón latía alocado por la emoción de verlo jugar con los cochecitos que le había regalado. Me encontraba a solo unos pasos, elevó su rostro y el tiempo se detuvo para ambos. Una gran sonrisa abarcó todo su rostro irradiando amor hacia mi, su simple gesto torcido simulando una sonrisa y su andar alegre, borraron de un plumazo lo mal que me sentía.

Corrió velozmente a mis brazos que lo esperaban extendidos y me envolvió con su aura amorosa, se colgó de mi cuello y enredo sus piernas en torno a mi cuerpo.

¡Que locura!, con solo verlo correr hacia mi, me di cuenta que no necesitaba nada mas en el mundo que sentir sus caricias sobre mi rostro robándome el corazón en el proceso.

Definitivamente necesitaba ese hombrecito en mi vida y la única forma de tenerlo sería conquistando el corazón de su papá.

Basta de Corsarios Misteriosos, basta de Chicos Lemmons en mi existencia. Solo quería un hombre normal que ame a su hijo. Y su papá sería el hombre de mi vida, ese que he visto una vez cuando cargaba orgulloso a su hijo sobre sus hombros en el parque.

Lo amaba.

– ¡Cisneeee! – su voz cantarina encogió mi corazón por la alegría que me transmitía. – ¡Te estanie!

– ¡Hola Cielo! – lo saludé acariciando su cabello de bebe cobrizo y él me cubría el rostro de besos. – No te imaginas lo que te he extrañado, también.

A lo lejos, sentada en un banco con un libro en sus manos, su niñera observaba la escena con un rostro colmado de ternura.

Lo coloqué nuevamente en el suelo, rompiendo el tierno abrazo y caminamos conversando, tomados de la mano hacia el arenero para jugar juntos.

– El bebe dijo mamá. – al realizar el comentario, noté cierto matiz de tristeza en su voz. Me partió el corazón en mil pedacitos. Una extraña sensación de querer evitar que sufra, invadió todo mi ser.

– ¡ Qué bien!.Cuando aprenda hablar, será todo un lorito. – intenté restarle importancia a su comentario. Pero mi Titán, no iba a dejar pasar sus palabras, así no más. Su personalidad aguerrida, lo llevaría a obtener la respuesta que él quería escuchar de mis labios. Debía tener cuidado.

– No Cisne. Dice mamá por que tiene una mami que lo quiere. – ¡que dolor!, el necesitaba una mamá y yo estaba dispuesta a serlo para él.

– ¿Si?. Y tú tienes un papá que te ama. – un silencio incómodo se produjo entre los dos, estando a unos pasos del arenero y su niñera. – ¿Te cuento un secreto? – le dije. Me coloqué en cuclillas y le susurré al oído. – Cuando era niña, vivía solo con mi papá. – un sonido de asombro salió de su boquita. Me miró con sus ojitos como platos, sentí que se sintió complacido por mi respuesta por la gran sonrisa que me regalo. Me apoyó ambas manitos en mi oreja. Y susurro en mi oído.

– Tengo una idea. – su voz entre cómplice y risueña, me dejaba sin aliento. – Te prestó a mi papá. Y así serás mi mami.

– ¿Te gustaría que sea tu "mamá"? – Dios, amaba a este niño. Y mi corazón se derretía como helado al sol, cada vez que su boquita decía "mami". Me puse de pie, me dolía cada vez que la realidad golpeaba mi rostro, ese niño, más que una mamá, necesitaba una familia. Y dudo que su papá me quiera en ella. Aunque debo reconocer que la actitud de mi Titán me dejo fuera de juego.

Al ponerme de pie y sonreírle a Jessica, abrazo mis dos piernas y me dijo con una voz almibarada.

– ¡Mamá! – exclamó. Y morí en ese instante y el sol surgió con sus rayos abrasadores, iluminando el parque.

– Claro que sí, cielo. Algún día seré tu mamá.

– ¿Lo prometes?

– Por supuesto.

– ¿Y dormirás conmigo?

– Serás mi vida, haré todo con vos. Te llevaré a la escuela, jugaremos, miraremos pelis de Disney, comeremos helados.

– ¿Me harás una torta con velitas?

– Con muchas velitas. – de sólo pensar una vida junto él, las lágrimas fluían por mis lagrimales de la emoción.

– ¿Qué te duele, mami? – esa maravillosa palabra que brotó de su boquita, provocó que mi rostro se humedeciera como si caminará bajo la lluvia. – ¿Por qué lloras mami? – si escuchaba una vez más esa palabra tan simple, pero que encerraba tanto amor, moriría por deshidratación involuntaria.

– Nada Cielo, me emociona que me llames así. – mis dichos encerraban cierta verdad, aunque debía reconocer que también me sentía desdichada sin Rose, sin mis padres, sin una pareja.

¿Que tenía? Nada. Solo un trabajo mediocre, que pagaba mis cuentas, en una editorial prestigiosa. Solo eso.

Ni hijos, ni esposo, ni una casa con jardín y vista frente al mar. Mucho menos una mascota.

Una vida de mierda. De mil mierdas.

Mi único objetivo, sería conquistar el corazón del padre de Anthony. El me daría todo lo que necesito.

Y esos dos hombres en mi vida, colmarían mi corazón.

Con los ojos vidriosos e hinchados, sorteamos los pocos pasos que nos separan de la niñera y su bebe.

– Bella… ¿te encuentras bien? – la pregunta de Jéssica, me obligó a romper en llantos, desplomarme en el banco de la plaza y abrazarme a ella, frente a la atenta mirada de Anthony. Entre hipidos, logré decir lo que me impedía ser feliz.

– Es que…Es que, deseo ser su mamá. – una tierna mirada me regalo mi nueva amiga, en estos momentos reemplazaba los brazos de mi otra amiga, que siempre me contenían.

– Bella, es hermoso tu deseo. Y serás una excelente mamá para nuestro pequeño. Pero será nuestro secreto.¿verdad, Anthony? – podía ser este momento mas perfecto, mi niño sonreía a mas no poder y Jéssica aprobaba que yo fuera su madre.

– Sedá nuesto sequeto. – dijo mi Titán como todo un caballerito.

– Si corazón, es nuestro secreto. – sus pequeños bracitos aprisionaron mi cuello y lo abracé con todo mi amor, mientras mi móvil sonaba insistente por una llamada. – Rose…– atendí mientras me separaba de Anthony.

– **Bella…¿Te sientes bien?**

– Si Rose.¿En donde te encuentras?

– **En el apartamento. Me asusté. Llamé a Jane y me dijo que estaba muy enferma. Supongo que estas bien y en el parque.**

– Amiga, luego te explico. En una hora regreso. Tengo demasiado para contarte y te he echado de menos. – necesitaba contarlo todo lo que viví el domingo en la noche. – ¿Tomaremos un café juntas?

– **Si lo dices por mi amorcito, tranquila vine con su hermana y nos tomaremos ese dichoso café, solo las dos. Alice fue a visitar un amigo, que lleva a cabo la investigación del paradero de su hermano.** – me alegraba mucho que Alice entrará en nuestras vidas.** Pasaré por ti en una hora**.

– De acuerdo, te espero cerca del arenero. Quiero presentarte unos amigos.

– **Okey. Nos vemos**.

Finalicé la llamada, guardé mi móvil y mientras conversaba con Jessica sobre el hombre maravilloso que deseaba que entrará en mi vida, jugaba con mi Titán en el arenero y le hablaba con gestos grotescos al bebe, que lo único que decía era, mamá, mamá, mamá.

La hora se me pasó volando.

A lo lejos vi a mi amiga rubia, caminar por la hierba hacia nuestra dirección, con unos tacones de infarto y contoneando su cadera.

Pero como siempre, las peores cosas suceden en la mejor tarde de tu vida. Y tan solo en un abrir y cerrar de párpados.

Caminé con paso apresurado, casi corriendo, hacia mi amiga, con la intención de estrecharla entre mis brazos y decirle lo mucho que la extrañe.

Anthony, supongo que pensó que me iba sin despedirme y corrió tras de mi, con lágrimas en los ojos y gritando mi nombre.

Jéssica, profirió un grito espeluznante, esos salidos de las películas de terror, lo cual me obligó a paralizar mis pasos, al tiempo que Rose corría en mi dirección y Anthony se abrazaba a mi pierna llorando desconsoladamente.

Solo una imagen proceso mi mente.

Las ruedas del cochecito giraban lentamente, un llanto ahogado debajo de este y Jéssica que luego de algunos intentos fallidos por reaccionar, tomaba a su bebe con su rostro ensangrentado por el golpe que había sufrido hace unos momentos.

En menos de un segundo, lloraba Jéssica, el bebe, Anthony y yo también.

Solo Rose, tomó coraje, corrió con el bebe en brazos por el parque, con todos nosotros detrás, hacia su auto para llevarlo a Urgencias.

Mientras manejaba mi coche con Anthony a mi lado y ambos llorábamos, me detuve a pensar que hubiese sucedido si ese bebe fuese mi hijo y ocurría lo mismo.

Gracias a Dios, que Rose ni lo pensó y actúo, de lo contrario aun estaríamos todos llorando en el parque.

Aparcamos los coches en la playa de estacionamiento, ingresamos todos juntos a la guardia pediátrica.

De no creer, cada turno se daba por orden de llegada y había demasiadas mamás con sus hijitos enfermos. Una imagen tristísima y como cortina de fondo el llanto sostenido del bebe de Jéssica mientras se deslizaba la sangre por su rostro. Se observaba a simple vista el corte profundo que tenia en su frente.

No teníamos otra opción que esperar amontonados en la sala de guardia, acompañados por el llanto de los niños del lugar.

– Cielo…¿tienes hambre?

– No. Sueño. – supongo que es el horario de la siesta. – Vamos a casa, mami. – mi mente comenzó a mover a mil por segundo los engranajes, iría a su casa, conocería a su papa, les haría la cena, me quedaría a dormir, me mudaría con pensamientos por segundo hasta que Jess dijo la palabra mágica.

– No. Tu papi esta trabajando y la llave la tiene el tío Jass.

– Jessica, si me permites, lo llevo a mi apartamento, duerme la siesta, merienda y luego haces que su papá lo pase a buscar.¿Qué dices? – no quería sonar desesperada, pero mi plan "conquista al padre soltero", había comenzado. – antes de que Jéssica realizará un comentario, Rose tuvo que abrir su bocota.

– Anda Bella, que acompañaré a tu amiga y luego pasamos a recoger al niño y los llevo a su casa.

– Gracias Rose. Suena genial. – esa es mi amiga. Había arruinado mi plan CAPS (conquista al padre soltero), con amigas como ella, no necesitaba enemigas. Chau a mi ilusión de concretar hoy mi sueño de familia.

Nos despedimos de ambas.

Alcé al niño, que lo veía somnoliento, lo apoyé en mi cadera, me rodeo con ambas piernitas y caminé hasta el estacionamiento con Anthony dormido.

Subimos al coche y manejé con cuidado todo el trayecto.

Al conducir, cada tanto miraba hacia atrás por el espejo retrovisor a mi pasajero que iba desmayado por el cansancio y una tonta sonrisa se dibujaba en mi rostro.

Al finalizar el trayecto, aparqué el coche, tomé mi bolso, la bolsa de la juguetería y levanté al niño que continuaba dormido.

Como pude y haciendo equilibrio, abrí con la llave la puerta, arrojé la bolsa y el bolso sobre el sillón y recosté a mi Titán sobre mi edredón de tonos pastel.

Apenas abrió sus ojitos, me regaló una calida sonrisa y acomodó su cuerpecito contra el mío y dormimos abrazados.

He perdido la noción del tiempo, aún puedo ver el sol desde la ventana porque Alice un poco sorprendida, ha entrado a mi dormitorio ha corrido las cortinas y se ha quedado boquiabierta acompañando su expresión por un abrumador suspiro que nos ha despertado al vernos a ambos.

– Mami,¿quién es la nena? – amaba cuando me decía mami, pero mas amaba la expresión de asombro en la cara de Alice. Mi nueva amiga de hace unos días.

– Bella…– exclamó en un exaltado chillido – ¿eres madre?

– ¡¿Qué?!.Noooo. – me partió la mirada apenada del niño. – Bueno, digo si. – una sonrisa iluminaba el rostro del niño. – Luego te explico.

Alice tenía su mirada anclada en los ojos de Anthony, tenía una expresión entre asombrada y esperanzada que no supe descifrar cual era el motivo. Hasta que rompió el silencio y habló.

– Pero que mal educada que soy. – sus palabras se las dedico a mi Titán que la observaba avergonzado. – Hola hermoso. – le extendió su mano en señal de saludo. – soy tu tía Allie.

– Hola soy Anthony…Anthony – lo sentí titubear como si no supiera su apellido. – Anthony Titán

– Encantada señor Anthony Titán, soy Alice – la sonrisa de ambos abarco respectivamente sus rostros.

– Allie,¿ dime a que debemos el honor de tu visita? – no quería sonar grosera, pero me sorprendió que tuviera llave y se encontrará parada en medio de mi dormitorio cuando este era mi apartamento.

– ¡Oh!, Bella, disculpa. Rosalie me ha llamado al móvil, porque dice que tu no atendías y me ha dicho que te diga que el bebe quedara internado en observación por el golpe en la cabeza y que su papá pasará a recogerlo a la salida del trabajo.

– Bueno. Será mejor que merendemos y luego colocaremos las estrellitas. – me dirigía al niño, mientras él aplaudía emocionado. – Aunque debemos ir por leche, cereales y algunas galletas para merendar.

– Bella, si me permites, iré a comprar los víveres. – supongo que se ofreció por sentirse algo avergonzada por aparecer así en mi casa.

– Eso suena estupendo. Nosotros haremos algo de fiaca en la cama y miraremos el cielo estrellado. – mi caballerito observaba con fascinación el techo de mi habitación y Alice salía mientras tanto de mi apartamento.

– Mi cama no tiene esteyitas. – sonó tan dulce la palabra estrellitas.

– Hoy he comprado un montón, pegaremos algunas y las que no, te las llevaras a tu casa y le dirás a tu papi que las pegué por ti. – le removí su pelo cobrizo, removiéndolo un poco mas.

–Cuéntame una historia.

– ¿Una historia?¿De piratas, monstruos, duendes y ogros?. Me sé muchas.

– Una de castiyios y mostros. – nos acomodamos uno al lado del otro, abrazados en mi cama, tapados con el cobertor y comencé a hilvanar una historia digna de contarle a mi niño.

–_En un país muy muy lejano, vivía un príncipe muy fuerte y apuesto llamado… _

– Anthony. – sus ojitos se iluminaron al decir su nombre.

– _El príncipe Anthony, era un poderoso guerrero que luchaba contra los monstruos mas temidos del reino. El pueblo lo amaba y su padre, el rey estaba muy orgulloso de su hijo._

_Pero ambos hombres se sentían tristes porque no tenía una reina que los amara y cuidara de ellos dos._

_El caballero viajó a tierras inhóspitas en busca de una reina para su padre._

_Durante días cabalgó y cabalgó en su hermoso corcel, llamado… _

– Tío Jass

– _Su caballo negro, llamado Tío Jass, amaba correr entre los árboles por la extensión de los bosques._

_Un día en que el caballero Anthony se tiró en la hierba a dormir una siesta, su Tío Jass se escapó y su relincho alertó al hombre que descansaba y corrió en su búsqueda._

_En un claro del bosque, rodeado de bellas flores azules, se encontró con una doncella que estaba alimentando a su trueno, fiel y veloz caballo._

_Ni bien la vio, pensó que era la perfecta y encantadora reina que necesitaba su padre._

_La futura reina era muy atractiva y se llamaba_…

– Cisne. – me causo gracia que me llamará así.

– ¿Qué?

– No mami, así se llama la reina.

–Ups, perdón. – no podía ser tan bonito. Era sabido que esta es su historia

Una historia en cual sus personajes eran seres de carne y hueso. Y pertenecían a su entorno.

Mientras terminaba de narrar su historia, con detalles de luchas entre monstruos y castillos, regresó Alice de hacer las compras, merendamos los tres y luego pegamos algunas estrellitas en mi cielo personal de mi habitación, mientras esperábamos a que de un momento a otro, sonara el timbre y el padre de Anthony hiciera su entrada triunfal a mi apartamento como a mi vida. Y me propusiera casamiento como en la historia que le había inventado a Anthony a la hora de la siesta.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Este capitulo va dedicado a Maru twilight por ser su cumple.

.**DISCLAIMER**

Crepúsculo, Twilight, New Moon, Eclipse, Amanecer, Breaking Dawn así como el resto de títulos y personajes asociados a la serie escrita por Stephenie Meyer,

Son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer y asociados.

Este es un trabajo hecho por Luz De Luna, creada con el único propósito de entretener y de dar vida a estos geniales personajes en otro contexto que son de mi invención.

Me siento en la obligación de pedir disculpas por la tardanza de subir el capitulo, pero estoy de vacaciones y he creado tres nuevas historias.

*INFIDELIDAD…LAS DOS CARAS DE FACEBOOK.

Ante la soledad de mi matrimonio, Facebook paso ha ser un consuelo. Hasta que un día leí en un muro ajeno un estado y mi vida se desmorono. Con la ayuda de Edward intentaré atravesar el momento y descubrir que el face no solo sirve para jugar...

*VEINTICUATRO HORAS DE TU AMOR

Edward, un jovencito popular deseado por todas las niñas de su escuela, integrante y líder de una banda de niños ricos arrogantes. Isabella, una niña solitaria, ignorada por sus pares. Obsesionada con lectura erótica y el arte de enamorar con conjuros y magia. ¿ Podrá esta tonta niña enamorar al enigmático Edward Cullen?.Y si el conjuro no funciona.

*CASADO, PERO… ¿DISPONIBLE?

Summary

Después de diez años regresan nuestros amigos de la infancia, Jasper y Bella, a pasar sus vacaciones en un pueblo conservador al igual que sus habitantes.

¿Cómo actuarías al descubrir, que te casaste con la mujer equivocada y que tus mejores amigos desean a tu esposa?

La palabra SWINGER, no existe en mi diccionario.

ESPERO QUE ESTAS TAMBIEN LES GUSTE. BESOTES.

scscscscsccscscscscscscsccsc scsccs

GRACIAS A TODAS LAS QUE ME COLOCAN EN ALERTAS Y FAVORITOS.

TAMBIEN A TODAS LAS QUE ME REGALAN SUS HERMOSOS REVIEW.

DÉJAME TU REVIEW O IGNORAME.

ALIMENTA MI IMAGINACIÓN.

TIENE HAMBRE.

BY LUZ DE LUNA.


	14. XIII PELIGROSA CONFUSIÓN

Todo por un sueño

Cualquiera puede dominar un sufrimiento, excepto el que lo siente.

William Shakespeare

TODO POR UN SUEÑO

Capitulo anterior…

Una historia en cual sus personajes eran seres de carne y hueso. Y pertenecían a su entorno.

Mientras terminaba de narrar su historia, con detalles de luchas entre monstruos y castillos, regresó Alice de hacer las compras, merendamos los tres y luego pegamos algunas estrellitas en mi cielo personal de mi habitación, mientras esperábamos a que de un momento a otro, sonara el timbre y el padre de Anthony hiciera su entrada triunfal a mi apartamento como a mi vida. Y me propusiera casamiento como en la historia que le había inventado a Anthony a la hora de la siesta.

CAPITULO XIII ( dedicado a Emma )

PELIGROSA CONFUSIÓN

Me encontraba con mi pequeño pedacito de cielo, durmiendo a mi lado. En estos momentos dormía plácidamente, lo que me daba una buena carta de presentación para conquistar el corazón de su papá. Con una simple tarde y gracias a una mala complicación por parte del bebe de Jess, le podría demostrar que yo era la indicada para criar a su hijo. Ese hijo que no era mío pero que deseaba con toda la fuerza de mi corazón.

Ni bien escuchara sonar el timbre, con rostro de niña competente le contaría a su padre lo que hemos hecho en toda la tarde.

Muy a pesar mío una vocecita me decía que Anthony, tenia niñera y que me había tomado demasiadas atribuciones al cuidar de él.

Pero un sentimiento de culpa, me embargó, al pensar que muy lejos estaba mi intención de robarle a Jessica su puesto. Yo solo había querido ayudar y fue su niñera misma, la que me dio carta blanca para que me llevara al niño y lo cuidara como si fuese mío.

Sería incapaz de actuar de una manera errónea, tomando atribuciones que no me corresponde. No debo olvidarme que aquí existe un solo objetivo y es el de darle una familia a este niño. Y que mejor situación que esta para ir practicando, ya que no tengo experiencias previas como niñera, ni como mamá y mucho menos he tenido hermanos pequeños como para tener una idea que hacer con un infante.

Pérdida en mis pensamientos, Morfeo me atrapó en sus brazos y plácidamente me entregué rodeada por un par de pequeños bracitos que me daban una paz interior que hacia años que no tenía.

Quizás hasta la podría comparar con la paz y seguridad que me daban los brazos de mi padre, cuando era pequeña y me sentía afligida.

.

.

Faltando pocos minutos para terminar mi turno en la cafetería y con solo una simple idea dando vueltas, le envié un texto a Jasper para pedirle que al salir de su estudio pase a buscar a mi hijo para realizar los tres una salida de hombres.

A lo cual, mi amigo accedió gustoso.

Me sentía feliz, solo quería en esta primera tarde de compras, acondicionar el cuarto de mi hijo con todo lo que mi cuenta bancaria me aprobara.

Miré mi reloj de muñeca y mi turno había acabado hacia cinco minutos, totalmente confiado, decidí que este era el momento ideal por ser lunes. Era hora de hablar con mi jefe.

Lo busqué en el depósito, me sentía nervioso, me transpiraban las manos y mi corazón latía alocado.

Había pasado mas de mediodía, seguramente mi hijo se encontraría jugando en el parque como todos los días.

Pensando en él, inhalé profundamente con la idea en mi cabeza de contarle a Tayler la propuesta de Victoria.

Con el corazón atorado en mi garganta por tenerlo parado frente a mi rostro, le recité el discurso que me había soltado la zorra de Victoria, la esposa de mi jefe.

Me escuchó atentamente intercalando en mi monólogo algunos suspiros por su parte, entrecejo fruncido y ojos en blanco con alguna que otra mueca de disgusto.

Una vez que finalicé de contarle la proposición del cambio de horario, solo atinó a realizar una simple acotación.

– Cuídate muchacho. Las mujeres como ella, solo te endulzan el oído y te regalan un pasaje a lo fácil, sin retorno. – dicho eso, palmeó mi hombro y se alejó del depósito, dejándome solo. Sus palabras daban vueltas en el interior de mi cabeza como un carrusel.

¿Por mi Titán valía todo el esfuerzo?

A pesar de no tener la certeza si hacia bien en vender mi alma al diablo, por un sueño.

Lo intentaría.

Caminé con paso inseguro hacia mi casillero para recoger mi mochila.

Revisé mi móvil y tenía solo un texto de mi amigo Jake, en unos minutos pasaría a recogerme para comenzar con la rutina diaria en Ciudad oculta. Nada nuevo.

Cama solar, tratamiento con cremas y aceites, gimnasia y unas cuentas mariconadas más.

Conducta por cierto bien de niñita.

Caminé hacia la puerta, me senté en el cordón de la vereda a fumar un cigarrillo mientras esperaba.

Apoyé el filtro en mis labios, inhalé profundamente inundando mis pulmones con aquel humo dañino y al exhalar, mis ojos inevitablemente atravesaron la cortina de humo para observar el edificio de enfrente; la editorial.

Una boba sonrisa se instaló en mi cara frente a ese edificio majestuoso en que trabajaba la dueña de mi corazón.

Mi mirada se posó en cada ventana, deseando que la reina de la torre asomara su hermoso rostro y así poder verla.

Pero todo quedó en la nada, seguramente no se encontraba en el interior de este. Quizás hoy se había tomado su día libre, ni siquiera pidió su café.

Sentado en la vereda con un sentimiento triste por no verla, le envié un texto a Jasper pidiéndole que me pase a buscar por el club con mi hijo, alrededor de las dieciocho horas.

Me puse de pie, guardé el móvil sin esperar una respuesta cuando Jake se estacionó por poco encima de mis pies y con una enorme risotada abría la puerta del copiloto.

En compañía de mi amigo emprendí el viaje, momento ideal en el que mis pensamientos aprovecharon para torturarme y así plantearme si hacia lo correcto.

Aun no tenía muy en claro si estas horas extras en el club, interferirían en mi plan de conquistar a Bella.

Era de suponer que no, pero como no sabia aún de que iba el trabajo tenía mis miedos, quizás algo infundados.

Solo poseía la certeza de que no vendería mi cuerpo, sí eso implicará llenar mis bolsillos de dinero.

Era un padre, aspirante a uno de familia, debía cuidar mi imagen y ser un buen ejemplo para mi hijo. El mejor ejemplo para él.

Gracias a mi trabajo, en unos pocos años me imaginaba con mi sueño cumplido, junto a Bella y feliz.

El solo pensar en ella, provocaba a mi corazón exteriorizar su alegría en una sonrisa que provocaba que mis músculos se agarrotaran.

El vozarrón de Jake explotó mi burbuja personal.

– ¿A que se debe esa sonrisa de tonto enamorado? – lo miré de reojo y le volví a sonreír.

– Es que estoy enamorado. – le confirmé lo que estaba a la vista.

– ¡Qué bien! Mi amigo gay esta enamorado. ¿De mi? – preguntó al tiempo que elevaba sus cejas rítmicamente.

– No eres mi tipo. – le respondí y ambos rompimos en carcajadas.

Realmente disfrutaba de su compañía, era de esas personas con energía positiva que te contagiaba las ganas de vivir.

Tenía como un don, siempre veía todo positivo en donde no lo era. Y sus ocurrencias, divertían a un muerto.

– Dime la verdad…– su semblante se puso serio. – ¿Estas enamorado? Pensé que mas bién eras un hombre solitario. De los que se arreglan solos. – realizó un movimiento con la mano en el aire imitando una paja y rompió en carcajadas. Levante una ceja y lo miré.

– No es la primera vez que me enamoro. – se lo solté de golpe y mi mirada vago hacia la calle en la ciudad. En silencio esperé por su reacción.

– Me la debes Corsario, esa no me la sé. – con esa frase me insinúo querer conocerme un poco mas. Respiré teatralmente y respondí.

– No hay mucho que contar. Y no es ningún secreto. Mi familia es adinerada, con un apellido distinguido. –una mueca de disgusto se apoderó de mi rostro al recordar a mi padre.

Conocí a quién pensé que era el amor de mi vida, me enamoré, la embaracé, huimos juntos y me abandonó. Fin de la historia. – rastrillé mis cabellos con mis dedos, hacia demasiado tiempo que no pensaba en mi vida.

– Wow…amigo, ¿así que tienes un hijo que aún no conoces? – me preguntó con los ojos fijos en el semáforo, esperando la luz verde. – lo miré preso del dolor de solo pensar mi vida sin mi hijo.

–No, ¿qué dices?, mi hijo vive conmigo, es un hermoso niño y demasiado inteligente y asombrosamente maduro para su edad. – literalmente desprendía baba de mi boca al hablar de mi Titán. Observé como un atisbo de tristeza cruzaba por la mirada de Jake. – ¿Te encuentras bién?

– En realidad pensé en mi madre.

– ¿Tu madre te ha abandonado, también? – aún podía ver la tristeza en su mirada.

– No hombre, ojala. Mi mamá falleció cuando tenía seis años y mi padre me ha criado como pudo.

Sabes… por estar siempre solo, prácticamente me críe en la calle y vivía metido en líos. Era bueno rompiendo rostros – su sonrisa no llegó a su mirada – He tenido una niñez de mierda. – por un momento me dio pena, pensé en mi hijo. ¿Tendría una niñez de mierda también?

Definitivamente debía tener que aceptar el nuevo trabajo y darle lo mejor. – Y por eso ahora trabajo duro para alejarme de todo eso. Cumplir mi sueño y largarme a la mismísima mierda.

–Lo siento tanto. En cambio yo he sido un niño rico con ambos padres y me siento igual o peor que tú. – parecíamos dos mariquitas contando el capítulo de una telenovela común y corriente que solo te provoca llorar a mares.

– Amigo…buscaremos una madre para tu hijo. La necesita. – las últimas dos palabras sonaron estranguladas al salir de su boca.

–En ella pensaba cuando me sonreía.

Ambos sonreímos.

Eso admiraba de Jake, canalizaba sus emociones de manera bipolar, pasaba de un estado de ánimo a otro en fracción de un segundo.

Arribamos a Ciudad Oculta, estacionó su coche en el garaje, he ingresamos al lugar.

Me resultaba imposible ocultar mi rostro apático, con el solo hecho de pensar en las garras de Victoria.

Con el poco tiempo que llevaba trabajando para ellos, la conocía bastante bien. Y su deseo mas profundo era que termine enterrado en ella. Cosa que nunca iba a suceder.

Saber que ella no se encontraba detrás de todo sino su esposo, mas bronca me daba.

Dos hombres de traje oscuro, camisa blanca y lentes de sol en un lugar cerrado, me rodearon de manera intimidante.

–Caballero. – Se pararon frente a mí, con ambas manos entrelazadas en la espalda – Acompáñenos…el señor Aro, requiere su presencia en su despacho. – sus palabras monocordes no daban derecho a replica. Decidí imitar sus movimientos y seguir sus pasos.

Mis palabras junto con mi voz huyeron despavoridas.

Solo serían una charla entre amigos, me decía mi mente, en una clara invitación a tranquilizarme.

Mis pisadas retumbaban en mi cabeza a pesar de calzar solo unos zapatos deportivos. Y el pasillo que conducía hacia el despacho se me hizo bien estrecho, solo el recuerdo de Bella, colgada de mi cintura de hace un par de horas tranquilizó visiblemente mis alocados latidos del corazón que tronaba en mi interior.

Mis pulsaciones cayeron en picada con solo imaginarme su rostro y poco a poco disminuyeron mis taquicardias.

Aunque mi bienestar duro unos efímeros minutos.

Al llegar a la puerta de la oficina de mi jefe., todo se disparó nuevamente, hasta me sudaban las manos.

Con un golpeteo indeciso, golpee la puerta y una voz de ultratumba se escuchó detrás de la puerta.

– Pasa muchacho. – tomé el pomo de la puerta y lo gire para entrar. Me estremecí al pensar que una vez adentro no podía retroceder y terminaría vendiendo mi alma al mal.

Me quedé parado en el umbral de la puerta y dudé si seguía avanzando. – Adelante Corsario. No me he comido a nadie. – Aro se carcajeó – aún…– sus palabras quedaron flotando en el aire y mi garganta se convirtió en un nudo.

Caminé unos pasos y lo miré con detenimiento.

Era un hombre mayor, en estado deplorable, arruinado por los vicios y la noche. Sus ojos rojos, inyectados de sangre por el alcohol y esa maldita manía de aspirar por sus fosas nasales, tal cual adicto con su tabique barrido por los polvos blanquecinos de excelente calidad, provocaba en mi cierta repulsión.

Deduje todo eso por las líneas de cocaína que descansaban sobre la mesa de cristal y el vaso de whisky a modo de merienda.

– Tome asiento caballero. Seré breve y conciso. – su sonrisa cínica, con esos dientes amarillentos por la nicotina, me provocaron cierta náusea que disimulé con una tos falsa y mi mano oprimiendo mi boca, al tiempo que me sentaba. – Sospecho que sabe el motivo de la reunión.

– Supone bien. – murmuré intimidado por su presencia y su apariencia de jefe de la mafia.

– ¿Y que decisión ha tomado?

– Aceptaré su propuesta con algunas restricciones y un contrato escrito especificando, la paga, las actividades bien detalladas y el horario al que debo abstenerme. – mi voz falló en las últimas palabras.

Entrecerró sus ojos y la ira se destilaba a través de sus pestañas. – Si usted está de acuerdo. – me apresuré a decir, no le había gustado al decir "con algunas restricciones".

– Veremos…Tú – me señalo con el dedo – te encuentras en inferiores condiciones de exigirme a mi. – su tono de voz se había elevado considerablemente.

Mierda, la había cagado.

– ¿Disculpe? No soy de su propiedad y estoy en todo mi derecho de elegir en donde y como trabajar. – no se de donde había salido tanto coraje. – así será, de lo contrario bailaré solo los domingos. – listo, se lo dije y me había ganado su odio. Ni mierda me importaba.

Sentado en su trono de cuero, me estudiaba con una mirada intimidante hasta que rompió el silencio.

– Vaya…vaya, el muñequito tiene agallas. – su tono libidinoso, me provocó una arcada imaginaria. – ¿En la intimidad eres así de rudo?

– Supongo que eso lo sabrán las mujeres que han pasado por mis sabanas. – le respondí molesto y en un tono furioso.

A esta altura de la conversación me había relajado bastante, me sentía a punto del jaque mate.

Sentí lastima por el viejo, no era mas que un marica declarado, con un hembrón por esposa, que se pasaba por las piernas de cada empleado.

– Tengo una gran duda existencial, ¿eres homo o hetero? Ilumíname. – sonrió despreocupado.

– Soy padre de familia y me encuentro muy enamorado de una hermosa mujer. – sonreí de manera adolescente al pensar en Bella. – ¿Aún necesita que le despeje sus dudas? – frunció su ceño preso de una gran decepción.

– Es una pena, me hubiese gustado que fueras mi niño protegido, te hubiese mostrado una vida llena de lujos y placeres. – su semblante serio, denotaba cierta tristeza y mi rostro hervía por la furia que avanzaba a pasos agigantados por mi sistema, arrasando todo a su paso para convertir mis manos en puños. – Tú te lo pierdes, niño. Ahora deberé elaborar un nuevo contrato.

– Ni bien lo tenga listo, envíelo al estudio de mi abogado. – le gruñí al tiempo que me levantaba.

– No será necesario señor Cullen, somos personas adultas y supongo que usted sabe leer.

Por lo general, al cerrar un trato, solo se realiza entre ambas partes solamente.

– ¿Me dará una copia?

– Solo la que guarde tu memoria al leer el contrato.

– Elaboraré mi propio contrato. Y luego lo unificaremos y firmaré lo que resulte de la fusión de ambos.

– Lo discutiremos amigo. Pensé que todo seria más sencillo. – se puso de pie al tiempo que imité su movimiento. – ni lo saludé y caminé hasta la puerta. – Esta noche harás un baile privado en un sector VIP. – me dijo para llamar mi atención.

– Disculpe…– lo había escuchado bien, pero creí cauteloso no hacer algo hasta la firma del contrato.

– Lo que has oído. Esta noche bailarás para Maru whatss y sus amigas del grupo. Así sabrás en que consiste tu nuevo trabajo.

– Mándele un beso a Maru, no realizo bailes privados, ese es el puesto de Jake. – mi palabras sonaron rojo ira.

– De acuerdo, servirás las bebidas y veras de que va todo eso. – me respondió frustrado. Ese viejo debía aprender que caprichoso era mi segundo nombre.

Caminé unos pasos y cerré la puerta de un portazo.

No me importaba ni mierda si me despedía y perdía mi trabajo.

La conversación se reproducía como disco rayado en mi mente.

Ese vejestorio tenía la intención de convertirme en su amante y darme la luna si se lo pedía, pero mis principios no me permitían pensar en una mínima oportunidad. Y se lo pensaba recordar cada vez que se cruzara en mi camino.

Que hijo de puta, insinuar que podía ser su chico. Y todo por culpa de Jake y seguramente Victoria, encima esa zorra al saber que me gustaban las mujeres, se me iba a pegar como una mosca a la mierda.

¡Dios!, me sentía alterado, con ganas de romper todo y alejarme del lugar.

Ni ganas de realizar mi rutina, caminé por todo el lugar buscando a mi amigo, ese pendejo que dijo que era gay, para avisarle que me volvía a mi casa y caminando.

Fue a mi casillero, revisé mi móvil que se encontraba en el fondo de la mochila.

Grande fue mi sorpresa al ver quince llamadas perdidas, algunas de la niñera de mi hijo y un par de Jasper.

Y solo un mensaje.

Opté por leer el mensajito y luego devolvería la llamada.

– _**Maldito Cullen, me cansé de llamarte. Jessica se encuentra en el hospital con su hijo. Llámame ni bien leas el texto.**_

Mis dedos temblorosos marcaron su número. Mil pensamientos me asaltaron en un segundo. Y si mi hijo se encontraba hospitalizado, mi mundo acabaría devastado.

Al segundo tono respondió mi llamada.

– Cullen, voy en camino, saca tu maldito trasero a la calle. Voy por ti.

– ¿Dime que mi hijo esta bien? – un escalofrío recorrió mi espina dorsal.

– Por supuesto. El se encuentra con una amiga de Jess. Su bebe tuvo un accidente en el parque. – al escucharlo, el alma me volvió al cuerpo.

– Estoy saliendo a la entrada principal. Luego decidiremos que hacer.

– Lo que digas. Estoy a unas cuadras.

– Nos vemos. – corté la llamada. Le avisé a Jake, salí a la calle, monté al auto de Jasper y salimos disparados, sobre la marcha veremos si voy al hospital o a buscar a mi hijo.

.

.

Unas manitos acariciaban mi rostro y unos labios cálidos besaban mis párpados cerrados.

Comencé a realizar todo tipo de morisquetas y una risita risueña me alimentaba el alma.

Abrí mis ojos y mi pequeño Titán me observaba con dulzura.

– Hola hermoso.

– Cisne, te despetaste. – amaba su voz de niño.

– Si. – le respondí con una gran sonrisa – ¿Quieres darte un baño con burbujas? – debía ponerlo presentable para su padre, aun tenía resto de su merienda en su carita de ángel.

– Siiiiiiiii. – me respondió eufórico.

Nos levantamos, preparé un gran baño con espuma, con mi fragancia preferida, fresias y ámbar y lo invité a meterse en la gran tina.

Le presté un boxer diminuto mío, no sea cosa que le cuente a su padre que una desconocida le vio su cosita.

– ¿Eto es de nena? – me preguntó cuando lo incité a que se cambiara solito en el baño.

– Nooo, es de un amiguito que tiene tu edad. – le mentí, pero su rostro se transformó en una mueca triste.

– ¿Qué sucede?

– Ese nene es malo. Yo solo soy tu amigito. – morí de amor cuando dijo amigito y por ser tan pequeño demostró ser posesivo, le faltó decir, mía, eres mía. Una carcajada salió de mi boca, lo amaba.

– Si es malo y ya no es mi amigo. – una gran sonrisa me regaló al tiempo que se metía a la tina de agua con mi boxer. Permaneció en el agua por espacio de una hora, lo sequé y se cambió solo.

Mientras lo peinaba y desenredaba su hermoso cabello, se escucharon voces en la sala.

Alice, seguramente se encontraba hablando con el papá de Anthony.

Cuando caí en la cuenta de que mi futuro marido estaba tan cerca, mi cuerpo comenzó a convulsionar, me sudaban las manos y mi corazón galopaba aturdido.

Lo tomé de la mano, para infundarme valor y caminamos hacia la sala al encuentro de su papá, mientras las voces que antes eran un murmullo se convertían en una conversación.

Cuando me encontré en el umbral, varias cosas sucedieron a la vez.

El estaba invitando a Alice a tomar un café.

Mi amiga se encontraba risueña y aceptaba la invitación. La ira se iba apoderando de todo mi cuerpo. Quería golpearla, sentía que ella me arrebata todas mis ilusiones, Anthony pasaba a segundo plano, ni lo vi que corrió a sus brazos y tampoco escuché cuando lo saludo.

Mi bronca crecía en mi interior y mis ojos disparaban dardos venenosos contra mi amiga.

No conseguí articular una oración.

Solo puede modular una palabra en un tono bastante frío.

– Hola…– lo vi de cerca y me resultó bastante normal, pensé que el parecido con su hijo seria asombroso.

– Encantado, Jasper Withlock. Y debo agradecerte por haber cuidado toda la tarde del pequeño. – depósito un beso en mi mejilla y habló cortésmente. Mi corazón se tranquilizó y me di cuenta que era mas que imposible que me enamore de ese hombre. No me movía un solo pelo.

No le respondí a su caluroso comentario, aun seguía enojada con mi amiga. Luego debíamos aclarar un par de cosas, me inundaba una rabia el solo pensar que ella podía llegar a ser la mamá de mi Titán.

– Bella, debo marcharme. Buscaré un hotel para alojarme unos días. – le sonrío al hombre de cabellos rubios y de traje negro. ¿Cuál sería su profesión? – Esperaré su llamada. Un placer haberlo conocido. – ambos se saludaron con un beso en la mejilla.

– Alice, si deseas puedes quedarte con nosotras. – debía devolverle la atención por habernos hospedado en su casa y además era la cuñada de mi mejor amiga y esta era su casa tanto como mía.

– Genial Bella, encargaré la cena. ¿Deseas cenar con nosotras? – caradura, ¿lo invitaba a cenar a mi casa y sin consultarme?

– Me encantaría, pero debo ir hacia el hospital y dejarles el auto. Y desearía saber como se encuentra el bebe. Y luego regreso. – me sentía como sapo de otro pozo. Ellos interactuaban como si se conocieran de toda la vida. Y se organizaban como si Anthony estuviera pintado a mi lado.

– Bella, ¿serías tan amable de acompañar a Jasper y regresar juntos? – ¿me pedía que fuera su coche de alquiler? ¿Su locura no tenía límite? Realicé una mueca de disgusto y le enarque una ceja, la cual no paso desapercibido para ese tal Jasper.

– No quisiera ocasionar tantas molestias. – el muy bastardo me sonrío como anuncio de pasta dental.

– De acuerdo. Aunque Rose se encuentra allí. Podrían volver juntos. – jugaría mi última carta, ni ganas de viajar con ese hombre en un espacio tan reducido como mi coche.

– Es que ella viene en camino, el papá del niño se quedará en el hospital.

– Voy por mi chaqueta y nos vamos. – la felicidad en el rostro de mi Titán valía la pena por el esfuerzo sobrehumano que tenía que hacer por no estrujar el cuello de Alice en mis manos.

Cada vez me sorprendo mas de los giros de la vida, apenas hace unas horas pensaba en seducir al hombre de mis sueños y formar una familia y ahora que conocí al papá de Anthony descubrí que era incapaz de vivir bajo el mismo techo con él.

Supongo que deberé conformarme con seguir jugando en el parque con el niño.

Los tres partimos rumbo al hospital cada uno en su coche, luego de cruzarnos con Rosalie en la entrada principal.

Rose parecía como que me quería decir algo, pero la presencia masculina a mi lado, la cohibió dejando seguramente lo que debía contarme a mi regreso.

.

.

Durante el viaje en coche al hospital, decidimos que él iría a buscar a mi hijo mientras que yo me encargaría de los cargos médicos y le hacia compañía a la niñera hasta que regresaran.

Al aguardar que la secretaria de informes me diera la factura, mi mente volvió a preguntarme si había decidido que haría esta noche, por un lado deseaba juntar el dinero para cumplir el sueño de mi hijo y por otro lado, necesitaba descansar y colocar unos paños fríos sobre la charla con Aro y pedirle a Jass que me elabore un contrato con ciertas cláusulas para mi benefició.

Había perdido mas de media hora en mis divagues personales.

Me entregó la factura y pagué con mi tarjeta la exorbitante suma de dinero tan solo por una noche.

Me dirigí a la habitación y Jessica se encontraba en el pasillo llorando, se me estrujó el corazón pensando lo peor.

– Jessica, ¿qué ha pasado? – se abalanzó a mis brazos y lloraba sin cesar.

– Una enfermera…– hablaba entre hipos. – me ha sacado de la habitación, le están haciendo unos estudios. – presionó mi cintura con ambas manos y sollozaba en mi pecho cuando oí la voz de mi hijo y sus pasos que corría hacia mi.

– ¡Papá! – me giré y el tiempo se detuvo. Junto a mi amigo caminaba Bella, mi Bella.

No entendía nada, ¿que hacia ella aquí?

Jasper sonreía, él sabía perfectamente quien era ella, se la mostré el día que fuimos por unos tragos y ella estampo su mano en una bofetada en mi rostro.

El rostro de Bella de la sorpresa, pasó al odio y luego a la ira.

No entendía el motivo.

Mientras avanzaban hacia nosotros, solté a Jessica como si su cuerpo emitiera alto voltaje.

Ambas se saludaron. Bella ni me dirigió la mirada. Parecía pintado mientras ellas conversaban.

– Bella, me siento infinitamente agradecida con tu amiga y contigo. – mi hijo oportunamente interrumpió la conversación.

– Papá, Cisne me regalo esteyitas.

– ¡Qué bien campeón! – Dios, ellos se conocían. Las palabras de mi hijo cayeron como fichas de dominó. Su amiga Cisne, era mi Bella. Mi hijo la amaba. Sentía tocar el cielo con las manos.

– Papá me las olvide. – el rostro de ira de Bella, se transformó en pura dulzura al observar a mi hijo, se colocó en cuclillas y le habló con su rostro a la altura del de mi hijo.

– Tengo una idea. Mañana nos veremos en el parque y te las llevo. ¿Es una cita cielo? ¿Estas de acuerdo? – definitivamente era la madre para mi hijo. Y el solo hecho de ver como mi hijo le cubría el rostro de besos y ella reía a carcajadas, me sentí feliz. La miré y le dije…

– ¡Gracias! – me dedicó una mirada fría que me helo los latidos del corazón.

– Gracias hacen los monos. Idiota. – me sacó de las casillas, la tomé del brazo, la arrastré por el pasillo y la saqué al estacionamiento. Y le grité frustrado. ¿Tanto me podía odiar sin conocerme?

– ¡Qué diablos te pasa conmigo! – su rostro se encontraba enrojecido al igual que el mío, ambos presos por la ira.

– ¿Qué diablos me pasa? Eres un grandísimo Idiota. Tienes mujer, me mandas desayunos, regalos, me escribís mail.

¡Me besas! – explotó furiosa. – y me preguntas que mierda me pasa. ¡Eres un hijo de p…!– Y la besé.

La besé con ternura, mis labios acariciaban sus labios, sentía su cuerpo derretirse entre mis brazos. Y en el momento que pensaba intensificar el beso, se separó abruptamente de mi cuerpo y me abofeteo.

No me lo esperaba.

– ¿Y ahora?

– ¡¿no tienes vergüenza?! – Me gritó fuera de si– tu novia se encuentra ahí adentro y tú eres igual a todos los demás. – y en un susurro terminó la frase. – Un idiota.

– Bella, déjame explicarte. – me dejó parado, solo. Subió a su auto y lo puso en marcha.

Jasper caminaba hacia mí.

– ¿Tiene carácter, eh? – su sonrisa, me invitaba a darle un puñetazo en medio de su cara.

– No entiendo. Piensa que…déjalo así. No tiene caso.

– No te preocupes amigo. – palmeó mi hombro. – He conocido una amiga, cenaré en la casa de Bella y veré en que te puedo ayudar. – mi mente procesaba lentamente la información, cenaría en casa de Bella, conoció una mujer, maldito perro suertudo.

– Esta noche trabajo. En unas horas le darán el alta al bebe y Jess cuidará de los dos. Diviértete y recoge información para mí. – Bella pegaba bocinazos desesperada.

– Te dejo el coche para que lo uses. Mañana cenamos juntos y lo paso a buscar. – me quedé observando la figura de mi amigo subiendo al coche de mi futura esposa.

Diría mi futura ex esposa.

Mientras el coche se alejaba una manito tiraba de mi pantalón.

– Papá. ¿Cisne se fue? – lo alce entre mis brazos.

– Si campeón.

– Cisne es mi mami. – mi corazón salió expulsado por mi pecho y luego se acomodo en su lugar. – Cisne me quiere, me cuenta historias y dormimos y…– mi hijo me contaba feliz y enumeraba con sus deditos todo lo que hicieron juntos.

– Cuanto me alegro.

– Papá cásate con Cisne.

– Algún día hijo, algún día. – ambos nos abrazamos he ingresamos al interior del hospital.

Ese sería el segundo sueño de mi hijo y el mío también. Casarme con ella.

Y estoy dispuesto a todo por un sueño.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

.**DISCLAIMER**

_Crepúsculo, Twilight, New Moon, Eclipse, Amanecer, Breaking Dawn así como el resto de títulos y personajes asociados a la serie escrita por Stephenie Meyer,_

_Son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer y asociados._

_Este es un trabajo hecho por Luz De Luna, creada con el único propósito de entretener y de dar vida a estos geniales personajes en otro contexto que son de su invención._

GRACIAS A TODAS LAS QUE ME COLOCAN EN ALERTAS Y FAVORITOS.

TAMBIEN A TODAS LAS QUE ME REGALAN SUS HERMOSOS REVIEW.

En la semana les enviaré un adelanto.

DÉJAME TU REVIEW O IGNORAME.

ALIMENTA MI IMAGINACIÓN.

TIENE HAMBRE.

BY LUZ DE LUNA.


End file.
